


Yin, Yang, Yakuza

by EternalFrost73



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Gender Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFrost73/pseuds/EternalFrost73
Summary: Nabiki Tendo, accountant on the run from the Yakuza reaches out to her sister Akane for help in a time of desperate need.  She is referred to the mysterious Ranma, a person with no family to protect her.  How long can she run, and what is she willing to do to survive?  Who is Ranma, and what do they want?  Why does this seem personal, in some way?
Relationships: Kuonji Ukyou/Tendou Akane, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki
Comments: 66
Kudos: 31





	1. Debt

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.
> 
> The only concepts and characters I lay claim to are those of my own creation.

Nabiki Tendo, accountant and informer. Three things that the thirty year old woman never thought would be associated together. Why of all times she had to develop a conscience now was beyond her. It would have been so much easier if she had just looked the other way like the rest of the firm did. But no, she had to be the one that had morals, that had scruples. Now, those were probably the reason that she was going to end up dead. She curses softly as she tries to light her cigarette again. A nasty habit that she thought she had put down for good, but the stress of the last six months had restarted that habit, and several others. Drinking a bit more than she had before, not sleeping enough, not eating well. A long list of reasons why she should have stayed quiet. But one reason overrode all the others. It was the righ thing to do. 

Yes, when she was younger she might have been a bit ruthles, maybe just a bit mercenary, but there were limits. Lines she would not cross. And her former boss and partners had crossed one of them. Never make a deal with the Yakuza. So, she turned state’s witness. Gave the prosecution everything she had, everything she had found. And now, she might have been thrown to the wolves.

The last two safe houses had been raided, and now she was on her own. She took another drink, trying to calm her nerves as she glanced around the shady upscale bar that she was waiting in. Eveyrthing about this made so little sense to her, but every detail of the two calls that led her here were burned into her mind.

Twelve hours earlier, ten blocks from the second safehouse.

“Akane! Thank the kami you picked up! I didn’t know what else to do, who else to call! I kept the number of the emergency phone you gave me, I’ve never even written it down. Please...You have to help me, I don’t know what else to do….” Nabiki trails off, pressed as deep into the recesses of the phone booth as she can be, not sure how long she had.

“Nabs? You wouldn’t be calling at this time if it wasn’t important. I...Thought that that special project of yours was going to keep you from being able to make any calls? Now, take a breath and explain everything to me. Slowly, in as much detail as you can.” The voice of her younger sister speaks calmly, direct as always was her style.

“Oh Akane...I...I turned state’s witness on the Yakuza. They put me in protective custody, and moved me to a safehouse. Then it got raided. They moved me to another, and...They were there. I barely escpaded. I..I can’t go back. Someone has to have told them where I was going to be, where I am, who I am….. Akane, please tell me your safe?” Nabiki pleads.

Akane is silent for a moment, then there is a rustling and the sound of a door closing. “The Yakuza. Nabiki, what did you get yourself into? And yes, I’m safe and so is Ukyou. We will lie low and make sure that we stay safe. Don’t worry about us, ok? We need to get you someplace safe, someone that we can trust.” Akane takes a long, slow breath. “I know someone. The best bodyguard and fighter I have ever met. They are….Something else. Ranma. No family name, don’t ask them about it, either. Can you remember this number, or write it down? It’s the private line. Just answer any questions and follow every instruction to the letter. If anyone can keep you safe, it’s Ranma.” Akane lets out another long, slow breath, then carefully passes along the number to Nabiki, making her repeat it twice. “Wait five minutes, then call that number. I’m going to contact them first. Be safe, and know that we love you, Nabs. It’s going to be ok.”

Five minutes later, she called the number and a woman answered the phone. “This is Ranma. You must be Nabiki Tendo. Look, before we begin I need to know a few things. First, are you alone? Can anyone overhear you?”

Nabiki blinked at the phone for a moment, then cleared her throat and answered “Yes...I’m Nabiki Tendo, and yes, I’m alone. I don’t see anyone else nearby.”

A soft, airy breath is heard “Good, good. Now, listen carefully. What is the address you are at now? Where are you, exactly?”

Nabiki looks at the signs on the corner and repeats them to the mysterious person on the other end of the phone, then waits for a moment with baited breath. 

“Ok, you're not far from the Hanzo House. I’m going to give you directions and a phrase. Write them down, then repeat them to me, exactly.” She is given the address and a cryptic line, and an answer by the serious woman on the other end of the phone. “I’d like the quail and rice, with sashimi.” Then the countersign. “I’m sorry, that is only served to special guests.” Then the answer. “That’s fine, I was hoping to try the horse.” An odd series of passwords and countersigns, but she repeated them diligently. 

And that brought her here, sitting in a private booth sipping expensive brandy, ‘Just enough to settle your nerves’ as she was informed, and waiting for this mysterious friend of Akane’s.

Just as she was about to light another cigarette, the soft clearing of a throat startles her, and she turns to see the proprietor of the bar walking up with a short, curvaceous woman following closely behind. “Ms. Tendo, I have Ranma here for you.” He says before bowing slightly and walking briskly away, leaving the two women to size each other up. Where Nabiki was tall and thin, with an average figure and short hair framing her face, the figure that she was presented with did not in any way fit her preconceptions. Ranma was five foot if she was lucky, with a thin waist and a generous bosom. Her hips flared out and flowed into a pair of fit legs encased in very business-like pants. She wore a dress suit with the comfort and ease that only came from a great deal of time spent dressed in such a fashion. The flats she wore were hardly a shock, not nearly as much as the intense blue eyes and red hair worn in a tight, functional bun.

Silently, Ranma sits, her shoulders square and intense eyes seeming to devour Nabiki in a decidedly predatory and appraising way. “So, your Akane’s sister. I see the resemblance.” She takes a careful sip of the glass of water that was placed there for her. “I have heard at least some of the trouble you have gotten yourself into. I’d like to hear your side of it, then I will decide if I protect you or not.” 

Negotiations are good, she didn’t decline right away, thought Nabiki, thinking about where to start. “Our company has been handling the financial affairs of a number of companies, lots of money coming in and out, lots of transfers. I was originally worried that someone was cooking the books, or skimming money off the top, so I started to track it. Just doing my job, or so I thought at the time.” She snorts, shaking her head, some measure of the cold, appraising person she was usually sliding back over her like a comfortable, old coat. “Then I started to notice patterns, days, times, amounts. Very regular, but unusual in how they were carried out. I noticed that some of the money went from one company to another, with no relation to the ownership, or even what services were being offered.” She takes a sip of the glass of water that was sitting at hand, looking at the cigarette then putting it out, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on them.

“I couldn’t help but notice the pattern, so I dug deeper. It’s an old habit of mine, one that sometimes got me in trouble. I found enough to make me want to take it to the police, and I did. I had a good idea what I had found, and who it was my company was really working for.” She sighs, sitting back and stretching a bit, the slightly worn sweater and pants fitting her form well. 

“That wasn’t what I hired on for. I wanted to help people, to see money put to a good use. Not to help make sure that the drug and extortion side of the Yakuza functioned fluidly.” She fixes Ranma with an intense look. “So, there you have it. I turned state's witness, and went into protective custody. Then the safe house got raided, and they barely got me out. Then, the next place had them inside, waiting for us. I escaped, called my sister, and here we are. So, are you going to help me or do I try and do this on my own?”

Ranma nods once, intense blue eyes locked on her brown. “I will help you, as long as you follow my rules. One, no more calls unless I authorize them. No contacting your sisters or father. Two, you do what I say when I say it. No questions, no hesitation or we are both dead, do you understand?” She waits for the tense nod before she continues. “Three, I will do this my way, or no way at all. No police, no special agents. I will make sure that the prosecutor is contacted and that they are aware you are alive and well. I will handle contacting them about your court dates, and anything they need to know from you, I will see to it being delivered. None of my rules are negotiable.” Ranma leans forward, intense eyes locked on Nabiki’s. “You will be safe, you will live through this, and you will testify.” She settles back, watching Nabiki.

“And...how much do I owe you for your….Services? I..will be honest. I don’t have much of anything right now. And I know I can’t access my bank accounts or use my credit or debit cards….So, how do I pay you for this.” Nabiki asks, watching Ranma with just as scrutinizing of a look.

Ranma laughs softly, a cold, yet pleasant sound. “Call it a debt paid. I owe Akane and Ukyo, so you are getting the benefit of that debt. I always pay my debts, just like I always carry through on my promises. Now, let's get you out of here, I have a place we can get you cleaned up and changed and plan out our next move from there. Come along, Ms. Tendo.” Ranma says as she rises in a smooth motion, a small stack of bills left on the table.

Nabiki stands, clutching her small bag in her hands. “It’s Nabiki. Just call me Nabiki. First names seem about right with the person that is keeping me alive.”

A soft snort and shake of a head is the answer she gets, a curt motion to follow as Ranma stalks out of the bar, all fluid grace and efficient motion with a hurrying Nabiki following her into


	2. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run, the pair seek shelter. Secrets revealed, a matter of trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Chapter 2: Interest

Nabiki follows quickly in the wake of the diminutive redhead, wondering once more how her sister knows her, and why she trusts her so implicatebly. For her own part, she can’t believe she is trusting her like this. Someone she just met, someone who she never would have associated with just a few weeks ago. A mysterious stranger that seems right out of a spy movie or something of the sort. 

The first sign of trouble is a subtle shift in the stance and movements of her companion, a sudden readiness and tension across those slim shoulders. The next moment, everything seems to happen all at once. Honestly, if she had blinked she would have missed how things began. Would have missed what happened.

Two figures step out of the shadows in front of them, seeming to just appear. Her long dormant years of training in her family's own art does little more than give her a feeling that there's another one behind her, closing on her silently. An inevitable feeling of doom slips over her, wishing that she had not dragged the other woman into this.

Ranma doesn’t hesitate, a step forward becoming a slide step, hands flowing forward to block the thrust of the knife on her right as her foot extends, knocking aside the knife on her left. The blocks become a leap, the short figure rotating rapidly, then a foot lashes out to connect with the face of the man on her left, launching her backwards over Nabiki, twisting in the air impossibly as she grips under the chin of the unseen attacker from behind. She twists in the air, pivoting on the fulcrum point of her targets head, and a sickening popping, crunching sound fills the still night air, the third attacker going down even as Ranma launches off a wall, another graceful spin sending her into a flying spin kick into the jaw of the man on the right.

Nabiki stands there, too stunned and shocked to move even as the man on Ranma’s left stands, pulling a pistol out in a fluid motion and lining it up with Nabiki’s stunned and shocked face. The world seems to slow for a moment as she can clearly see the trigger being pulled. The next moment, a back that seems surprisingly broad is blocking her view as Ranma steps into him, the flat of the gun pressed to her side as she locks the man's arm under hers, and her other palm snaking up under his chin. They step, turning as the gun fires once, twice, the first bullet missing her by a slim margin, the second hitting the wall to her right as they pivot. She can clearly see Ranma’s eyes, the fierce determination in them. See her slim fingers curling slowly over the larger man's jaw, the slow, horrified realization filling his eyes as he looks down at the fighter he is engaged with. The sudden jerk as she yanks his jaw down, surging upwards to meet him, slamming her forehead into his nose.

The sound of his nose breaking is surprising loud, then Ranma contorts, recoiling as her palm pushs his bleeding, stunned face into the air, her body surging forward and downward, bending at the waist as she arches her back and lands the flat of her foot impossibly into his face as her head points towards the ground. She twists as the second assailant hits the ground, her foot tracing a flashing arc through the air that just barely misses the lunging figure of the final assailant, bringing the redhead back to a standing position, her breathing even and easy as she moves into an aggressive stance, stepping forward to deliver a series of sharp, swift punches and kicks, so unlike what she was doing just moments ago.

Nabiki blinks, unsure of what she is seeing. She knows this kata. She knows the series of blows and counters that she sees playing out before her as Ranma begins to take apart her third opponent. It’s one of the first katas every practitioner of her familys Art, Anything Goes, learns. With one final series of blows to the solar plexus, followed up with a rising palm strike under the chin, he falls like a sack of potatoes, lying unconscious on the ground as Nabiki stares for a moment at Ranma as she stalks towards her intently. 

“Do you have anything with you that you had at the safe houses? A bag, a phone, anything.” She asks in a tight manner, giving her charge a swift, careful once over. “They didn’t hit you, correct?”

Nabiki swallows hard once, nodding then shaking her head as she collects herself. “No..I wasn’t hurt. And, I had my bag with me there, but I ditched my own phone when I went into protective custody, and lost the phone they gave me the first time we fled.” Ranma nods, holding her hand out mutely for the bag. Once Nabiki hands it over, Ranma quickly opens it, dumping the contents on the ground. 

Ranma kneels down, going through everything carefully, breaking the compact and the lipstick open, checking them before pausing, handing up the one thing of hers that Nabiki carried on her at all times, a worn picture of her family from before her mother died. “You had best not lose this, right?” Those intense blue eyes lock with hers for a moment, then a frown crosses her lips as she runs her hands over the bag, nodding once as she tears a seam apart, holding up a small device. “A tracker. I would guess one of the cops slipped it into the bag when you were not looking. Hardly surprising, the Yakuza and Triad have people planted all throughout the force.” She frowns down at the small pile of items, gathering them into the bundled jacket from one of the downed attackers and dumping it all into a nearby bin. The only item she keeps is the small notebook that Nabiki had in her bag, containing the few phone numbers she needed to make sure she kept. A look silences any objections that Nabiki might have had, and they are once more moving, stepping past the bodies that lie scattered in the alley. 

“Only three of them. They expected you to be alone. That is good. It means that we can still trust your sister and her fiance. The Yakuza hasn’t bugged Akane’s phone yet. That means we are still ahead of them.” Ranma seems to relax a bit, looking back at Nabiki. “We need to hurry, I have a safe house nearby. I want to get you out of those clothes and into something I know for sure isn’t bugged or being tracked. We will see where we go from there.” 

Nabiki nods, her lips tight as she follows quickly in the wake of the woman she is trusting her life to. It isn’t until they have walked a bit that she realizes there are a few scattered red drops hitting the ground as they walk, tracking them swiftly to the red head before her. “You got hurt.” she says, no question in her statement. 

Ranma looks back for a moment, then shrugs. “One of the bullets grazed me. Nothing serious.” She says as she leads her into an old apartment complex, the halls dirty and dingy from age, even if it appears to be well maintained. “It’s not enough to worry about.” She says nonchalantly as she stops to check the door, opening it and stepping in in one fluid motion. She beckons Nabiki in a moment later. “Come in, and let's get you cleaned up and changed.”

Naibki follows her in, taking in the spartan apartment. There are few things that break up the clean lines of the safe house, a couch, a pair of chairs flanking a low table. No television sits in the room, instead an old radio perches on a bookshelf filled with all manner of books. No pictures or personal effects are visible anywhere, nothing to identify the person who owns this place. 

Nabiki follows the silently gesturing redhead, who has picked up a towel and pressed it to her side to stem the leaking of blood. “Best get this taken care of first.” She locks eyes with Nabiki, then points to a tackle box sitting on the counter. “Grab that and follow me into the bathroom, please.” As Ranma steps into the bathroom, already shedding her suit jacket Nabiki picks up the tackle box and steps into the bathroom after her. 

Nabiki stops, drawing in her breath suddenly as she sees the bared back of the red head. The sports bra that criss crosses her back is not surprising, what is though is the intricate tattoos that cover every inch of her back and sides, from what she can see from behind her. Nabiki almost drops the box, then clutches it to her chest. “Ranma….Your part of the Yakuza, aren’t you.” She says in a nearly silent whisper, wondering if the can run, if she can flee, why she isn’t dead already. Maybe this is some sort of game, a way to break her spirit before the shorter woman breaks her body.

Ranam turns, revealing the tattoos that cover her front as well. “I was. My old man sold me to them when I was little, probably expecting to make off with the money like he had so many times before. We didn’t get away. I was lucky, old man Tanaka took a liking to me, and took me under his wing early on. Dad, well, you don’t cross the Yakuza and talk about it. Old man Tanka was very old fashioned, wanted to try to live as close to the old ways as possible. Had dad commit seppuku, or get shot in the head and fed to the rats. I guess it’s the only time Dad ever chose honor over expediency.” She takes the box from the stunned Nabiki, watching her in the mirror as she continues. “Tanaka made me his personal assistant, after a time. Then, the last thing the old man did before he passed was give me my freedom. Said that my debt was paid, and I could leave if I wanted to. That no one from the Tanaka group would stop me, or hold it against me. A matter of honor, a life offered in return for a life saved. I took his offer, and bought my way out.” She laughs softly. “I will always bear the marks of my time there, though. No magic way to get rid of them.” She says as she finishes her quick, efficient stitches. “Now, lets get you out of those and into the shower. I imagine you need it, and I have a few outfits that will fit you.”

Nabiki hesitates for a moment, then quickly strips down and steps into the shower, ignoring the look that Ranma gives her in passing. Honestly, it would almost be strange if a woman who associated with her sister wasn’t interested, at least a bit. She bites her lip, glancing one last time at the enigma that is sitting calmly tearing her clothes apart seam by seam. Then, she buries her head under the shower head and just tries to forget for a bit.

When she steps out, a soft robe of a very traditional style is waiting for her on a hanger. A brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste sit on the counter under the mirror. She quickly takes care of things, dressing in the robe and stepping out to see Ranma sitting in a chair in a different suit, looking neat and organized. “Go to bed, rest. I am sure you need the sleep. You’re safe here, at least for tonight. Tomorrow, we will see. There are clothes sitting on the chair in there, they should fit. Your figure isn’t that much different than Ukyo’s so the outfit should be fine.” She says softly, eyes locking intensely for a moment before looking back to her paper.

Nabiki returns the gaze for a moment, then swiftly steps into the room, almost missing the little chuckle when she locks the door behind her. The outfit is plain, a pair of pants, shirt, underwear and sports bra. There is a jacket that goes with it hanging on a hook, all of it looking just worn enough not to be new off the rack. Easy to blend in with.

She looks about the spartan room, the window closed and covered, the light muted and diffuse. She heads to the bed, slipping quickly under the sheets as she drops the robe. She usually slept in pajamas, but she would make do. The bed was comfortable, and she couldn’t help but wonder how many others had been escorted here, how many others had been watched over by the mystery in the other room.

Those thoughts were what accompanied her into sleep.


	3. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 3:  Accounts payable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of Nabiki's companion deepens, some secrets revealed while others rear their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Chapter 3: Accounts payable

The next morning, Nabiki wakes slowly and dresses groggily in the clothes that were laid out for her. Proving she is not a morning person, she stumbles her way out to the living room, collapsing in one of the chairs with her head hanging just a bit. What brings her back to the land of the waking fully is the smell of coffee brewing and the sound of her enigma of a companion cooking away in the kitchen. She drags herself from the chair, walking into the next room and leaning against the wall, watching Ranma go about her work in the kitchen. 

“There is a cup already poured for you.” Ranma says as she continues to work on what appears to be a western breakfast, bacon, eggs and toast being prepared and laid out on plates. The cup of coffee is waiting for her, perched on the edge of the counter, packets of cream and sugar at the ready if needed.

Nabiki mutters a thank you, taking the cup and cradling it between her palms for a minute, then slowly drinking the bitter brew black, just like she liked it. The fog of sleep slowly slides away from her, and she takes in her companion, dressed in a loose fitting but still very business like shirt and slacks, it’s hard to believe this is the same woman who took out three men with brutal efficiency just last night. “I take it the wound isn’t bothering you today?” She asks, leaning against the wall once more.

Ranma just lifts the shirt, showing the already healing wound, the surrounding flesh already returning to a more normal color. “I’ve always healed up fast, one of the benefits of the training I went through.” She looks Nabiki over, and nods. “I’m glad that the adjustments fit right. Good to know I haven’t lost my touch.” She says as she starts to plate the breakfast.

“Adjustments? You mean to the clothes? When did you even get a chance to do that?” Nabiki asks curiously, taking one of the offered plates and moving to the small dining table. She settles herself down at the low table, taking another sip of her coffee as Ranma settles in as well, placing the pot of coffee on the table where she can reach it. 

“Oh, it doesn’t take me very long to make adjustments. Martial Arts Tailoring comes in handy, you know.” She says like it's the most natural thing in the world. 

“Wait, what? You have to be kidding me.” Nabiki says, studying her companion to see if she was joking.

“Nope. Old Man Tanaka made sure I was well exposed, that...And my idiot of a father.” She starts to eat, gesturing with her chopsticks. “I was on a ten year training trip with the old man, we went all over Japan and even to China. China...That was something else.” She says almost wistfully, shaking her head. “Everything changed after China. We came back here, and then my idiot of a father made his deal, and paid his price.” She eats some more, looking at Nabiki. “The rest is history, or so they say.”

Nabiki nods, humming softly. “So, is he the one that taught you Anything Goes? I didn’t realize there were other schools. I thought the Tendo Ryu was the only one.” She says, watching the reaction of her companion.

Ranma shakes her head “There was at least one other. Who knows how many others there might be?” She eats some more. “I hope that they are smart enough to understand my message from last night.” She says, taking a drink of her own coffee.

“So, that is why you left one alive. I was a bit shocked when you killed the two, but I can see the reasoning. Do you think they will leave us alone now?” She asks hopefully, continuing to eat.

Ranma shakes her head. “No, I can guarantee they won’t give up. But they will be more cautious now. Throw your enemy off their game, disrupt their way of thinking, and make them cautious. It’s how we win this.” She says matter of factly, continuing to eat the rather large amount of food on her plate.

“So...I have to know. How do you know Akane and Ukyo? It’s clear that they must trust you, if Akane would recommend you. And I’ll be honest, you just don’t seem like their type.” Nabiki says, one hand resting on her cup, while she rests her chin on the knuckles of the other. 

Ranma chuckles softly. “Not sure if it’s my story to tell, but sure.” She takes another bite, washing it down with the last of her coffee before refilling her cup. “I was actually guarding one of the actors that Akane was working with, in her duties as a fight coordinator. We sparred a bit here and there, I helped her work out a few scenes, and I kept her number. She obviously never lost mine, either.” She says, watching Nabiki’s reaction then continuing on.

“Now, Ukyo is a bit of a different story. I ran into her a few years before I met Akane, actually. When I was still working for Tanaka. I was sent around to collect protection money from a certain neighborhood, and one of the people that refused to pay was Ukyo. I talked to the old man about it, and he said to let it go. I liked how he did business. Not exactly what we did, mind you, but he remembered the old ways. Protection, prostitution, gambling.” She ticks the points off with her fingers, then takes another bite. “The three cornerstones of the classic Yakuza. No drugs, no slave trade. So, I sat back and watched. One of our neighboring gangs was feeling opportunistic, and was trying to move in on our territory. One of the shops they chose was Ukyo’s Okonomiyaki. She refused them again, and they got a bit persistent. She actually fought them off, do you believe it? Mind you, it was going to end badly for her.” Another bite is taken, another drink of coffee. “So, I asked the old man if I could help. I was a bit surprised when he said I could. We kicked them out of the district, and I got to know her a bit. Turned out we had some history, and I had a debt to settle. So, I held onto her number, and did the odd job to help her out.” She sets her chopsticks down on her empty plate, looking askance at Nabiki who shakes her head, still working on hers then rises and walks into the kitchen, a study in lethal grace. 

“So, after I met Akane, and figured out what her preferences were, I set them up.” Her voice drifts out of the kitchen as she washes her plate. “It seemed like a chance to settle my debt with her, and also I thought that they might be good for each other.” She walks back in, leaning against the wall casually. “Akane is passionate, but reckless. She needed someone to help ground her, and lets face it. She would never be happy with a man.” She smirks just a bit. “Ukyo is a massive tomboy in her own right, but she has a protective, nurturing side to her. Plus, with her upbringing she probably would have had issues with dating a guy, let's be honest. And, as I see it, they haven’t killed each other yet so I must have done something right.” She says with a smirk, peering over her cup at Nabiki.

Nabiki looks at her companion with that cold, calculating stare for a moment, then laughs softly. “So, your the reason the two most closeted lesbians I have ever met ended up together? Well, small world, isn’t it?” She says with some humor. “Maybe if the whole bodyguard thing doesn’t work out for you, you should go into matchmaking. It seems that you have a talent for it.” She smirks as she relaxes a bit, unsure just why Ranma seems to set her at ease, especially with what she saw the diminutive redhead do just last night.

Ranma laughs softly, an oddly pleasing sound. “Maybe. But I think for now I will just focus on keeping you alive. You interest me, after all.” She says in that mysterious way of hers, walking past Nabiki and into the bedroom. “We might have to move again soon, I don’t know yet. I need to talk to some people, and you need to lie low.” She walks back, a bag in her hand. “Don’t let anyone in, don’t answer the door, and stay away from the windows. Read something if you get bored.” She says as she walks to the door, checking the peephole before slipping out. She locks the door behind her, and is gone.

Nabiki sits for a bit, finishing up her breakfast and cleaning up her plate and cup before she starts to look through the books, trying not to jump at every sound she hears. After a while, her curiosity gets the better of her, and she starts to explore the apartment. She carefully goes through the dressers and drawers, and checking out the contents of the closet. There is a wide variety of outfits in the redheads size, and a few that would probably fit Akane or Ukyo, among others that obviously are sized for smaller or larger women. The one thing that does seem to not fit is the variety of clothes for a man that are neatly arranged in one section. Perhaps they are for when she watches over a male client. Or perhaps, from a boyfriend? For some reason, that thought just doesn’t seem to fit, though. 

Ranma hardly seems like the kind of woman who would go for a man that would wear the styles of clothes that are arrayed here. Two suits, one dark blue the other black as night. A training gi, and a set of Chinese styled shirts and pants. And boxers. A surprising array of boxers, all things considered. 

She carefully arranges everything back the way she found it, settling back in the chair to read a book on Chinese philosophy while she waits. A few hours later, the door unlocks and Ranma slips in, looking about inside to make sure everything is ok before locking the door behind her. 

“Nothing eventful happened, I see.” Ranma says as she walks back into the bedroom, the bag slung over her shoulder. After a moment, she leans back out. “Nabiki, don’t go looking through things unless you ask first. It’s a bad habit that could get you in trouble one day.” She pauses, then looks at Nabiki, smirking. “Oh wait, it already has.” She chuckles darkly then walks back out. “I shook up the tree a bit. It seems you have stirred up quite the hornets nest. The Ayanami Family. You really know how to pick them, Nabiki.” She says as she sits back down, studying Nabiki intently. “I’ve had dealings with them, you could even say we have a bit of history. I was pretty sure, after last night, but now I know for sure. This..Will be messy. It would seem that they want both of our heads.” She looks at Nabiki seriously. “We need to be careful. One more night here, then we move. I’ve started to set things in motion, but they will need time.”

Nabiki nods, looking a bit nervous. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this, Ranma.” She says, hiding behind her cup of tea.

Ranma shakes her head. “It’s fine. It would seem that karma has a strange way of working out, is all.” She says, sipping from her own cup of tea, studying her ward intently for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a fun rush, to write like this again.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I look forward to hearing from you.


	4. Cooking the books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a reprieve for the pair, a chance to catch up and prepare for the challenges ahead. What does fate hold in store, and where does their story lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Chapter 4: Cooking the books

After a time, Ranma gets up and stretches. “Ok, I’m going to fix some food. You stay out of trouble.” She says as she walks into the kitchen. Everything she does is filled with a natural, smooth grace. ‘It’s like watching someone dance, to be honest.’ at least that is the thought that passes through Nabiki’s mind. 

“So, what exactly did you do, or do I even want to know?” Nabiki asks as she watches her companion out of the corner of her eye. She can see Ranma opening cans of food, of all things. She can’t help but wonder if whatever she is making will be edible. At least it has to be better than what her sister tries to cook.

A soft chuckle slips from the redheads lips. “I shook up the tree a bit. I, and a friend of mine, leaned on a few informants and found out a few things. They have a pretty large bounty on your head. I’m almost impressed.” She says casually, continuing to work away in the kitchen. “I hope you don’t mind stir fry?” She asks as she works over the stove.

Nabiki rises from her chair, walking over to lean against the entryway into the kitchen, just watching her work. “I don’t mind, as long as it’s edible. You didn’t learn to cook from my sister, right?” She asks in a serious manner.

Ranma laughs, probably the first honest laugh she had heard from her yet. “Oh hardly. I did pretty much all the cooking during our training trip, so I got pretty good with whatever I could get my hands on. Then, old man Tanaka made sure I got a real education. Never know when being handy in the kitchen might make a job easier, you know.” She points the kitchen knife in her hand at Nabiki, a wicked little grin on her face as she looks over her shoulder at her. 

Nabiki laughs, relaxing a bit. “I guess. I can see that, for a young woman having as many skills as possible can never be a bad thing. It sounds like you have gotten quite the education over the years.” She says, sipping at her drink.

Ranma chuckles “You could say that. I’ve spent my whole life learning the Art, and I’m pretty good, to be honest. And yes, humble too.” She winks at Nabiki, then turns back to the stove. “Food is almost ready, grab the plates will you? Second cabinet, to your right. Chopsticks are in the drawer under it.”

Nabiki follows her instructions, and soon the table is set and ready to go, the two diners taking their respective places. “Thank you for the food” they chorus in that timeless saying of the Japanese, and then tuck in. Nabiki gives Ranma a long, contemplative look before she takes another bite.

“Something on your mind, Nabiki?” Ranma asks as she continues to eat, pausing only to get more or take a drink.

“Just thinking you will make someone a good wife someday, Ranma. This is...really good. I can’t believe all of this came out of cans…” She says, eating at a much more sedate pace.

Ranma chokes for a moment, then laughs. “I’m hardly wife material, but thank you for the compliment. You learn a few things when you're on the road for as long as I was. And canned foods are about the only real good option for keeping in safe houses, you can’t exactly slip down to the market to grab fresh, after all.”

Nabiki nods, conceding the point. “So, why do you do it? This job. Like you said, you have an extensive skill set. Why risk your life for others? Is it the money?”

Ranma pauses, looking her over. “It’s karma. I’m paying back debts.” She slows her eating, looking thoughtful. “I’ve killed and hurt a lot of people over the years. I can’t imagine that my books can be considered clean.” She gestures around a little bit, then points her chopsticks at Nabiki. “But, I figure that each life I save has to count for something, especially the people who got in trouble for doing the right thing.” She goes back to eating, then looks up. “Plus, I owed Akane and Ukyo a favor. Favors for favors, that is how things work.” 

Nabiki looks at her intently, then smirks. “And what kind of service could those two have rendered that could have earned a favor from you? I would figure that they would owe you.” She says, watching her companions reaction intently.

Ranma shakes her head. “More than you would think, Nabiki. And, I’m not at liberty to tell you. Only they can, if they choose to. There are some secrets best left unspoken, though.” She continues to eat, watching Nabiki. “Everyone has their little secrets that they try to hide.” She says cryptically.   
They settle into a companionable silence until just a bit after sundown, then Ranma shifts where she is sitting, watching Nabiki. “So, how much of your family’s style do you remember?” She asks, rising smoothly from her seat.

Nabiki blinks as she looks up from the book she had been reading. “That is rather random. Not a whole lot, honestly. I was never exactly the athletic one of the sisters.” She says, wondering where Ranma is going with this.

Ranma nods, then motions for her to rise. “We are moving tomorrow again, and I want to see what you know. It’s always best to know as much about your client and what you can expect of them before you are in it.” She walks into the kitchen and gets a couple of water bottles for them. “If you want to change, you know where the gi’s are now.” She says a bit cheekily.

Nabiki snorts, looking around. “What, you want to spar here?” She asks quizzically, hesitating for a moment before heading into the bedroom to change into one of the gi’s she had seen in the closet, leaving the door open a crack so she could keep talking to Ranma. “So, can you tell me where we are hiding next, or is it some super secret place you can’t tell me about?” 

Ranma laughs, glancing once at the door, then turning her back as she gathers a few towels. “Think of it more as a surprise. We won’t be there long, but I think it will be beneficial.” She looks back as Nabiki exits. “Good. Lets go.”

Nabiki checks the fit of the gi again, looking at Ranma a bit puzzled. “Go? Go where?”

Ranma points up. “The roof, I have a little area up there I use for practicing and sparring. Come on, let's knock some of the rust off of you. Do good, and I might even give you the best massage of your life.” She says a bit cheekily as she leads the way.

Nabiki laughs as she shakes her head. “Humble, I see. Well, let's get this over with.” She follows in the wake of her companion, studying her as they go. Yes, Ranma had a kind of feral grace to her, and her figure was something that most women would be envious of, and would probably turn the head of even some gay men but there was something else to her, a sort of electric presence. There was a question that had been lingering on her mind, and she couldn’t help but sate her curiosity. “So, you and Akane, I take it you're not into girls?” She says bluntly.

Ranma laughs as she leads the way onto the roof. “Are you sure you want to know?” She says as she holds open the door for Nabiki. She starts to stretch, warming up and loosening up as Nabiki hesitantly follows suit, all too aware of the lingering gaze of Ranma. “Actually, I don’t mind either, but yes, I prefer girls. I’ve gotten a lot more comfortable with the skin I wear over the years. But my situation made things a bit difficult with Akane. She couldn’t accept all of me, so we didn’t work out.” She says casually, then settles into a ready stance. “Ok, show me what you know. Let's go through the five basic katas from the top, just follow my lead.” 

Nabiki is a bit taken back by the casual admission, shaking her head and slowly dropping into the basic stance, then nodding her assent. As they start to move through the katas, she can’t help but feel a bit nostalgic. In truth, she had kept up some of the basic katas, just because they were a great exercise. She couldn’t help but glance over at the ever deepening enigma that was her partner at the moment. What did she mean that Akane couldn’t accept all of her? The fact that she was bi? Or her past? The blood on her hands? It seemed like the more answers she got from Ranma, the deeper the mystery became.

After they worked through the five basic katas twice, Ranma nods, seeming to be happy with things so far. “Not nearly as bad as I thought. Now, let's take five, drink some water and sit.” She points to a chair in the corner of the little area she had marked off. Nabiki hesitates for a moment, grabbing another bottle of water and dropping into the chair. Ranma finishes her own bottle of water, then steps around behind Nabiki. “Relax.” She says as she rests her hands gently on Nabiki’s shoulders, waiting a moment then starts to slowly work on her shoulders and back, a gentle pressure indicating when Nabiki should lean forward.

“Uhhh….Ok, that is not bad.” Nabiki says as she lets her eyes close, relaxing after the momentary tension that flared at the first touch. “Still, not the best massage I have ever had.” She says in that snarky way of hers. Ranma laughs, a low and pleasant sound as Nabiki lets her head hang a bit. “What? It’s the truth. Maybe you’re not as perfect as you seem to think.” She concludes, turning her head just a bit to watch the redhead behind her.

“Oh, this is literally just the warm up. If I really started to work on you, Nabiki, I’d have to carry you down because you would be goo. A boneless, listless pile of goo.” She says as she winks at her, turning Nabiki’s head back forward as she starts to work on her neck and upper spine. “We will move to slow contact sparring after this, I want to work with you on some of the basics of self defense, so at least you can not stand there and be shot at.” She says as she finishes up, then steps back.

“Ok, let's move on to the next part, shall we?” Ranma says happily, clapping her hands together as Nabiki slowly rises, moving a round a bit, a puzzled look on her face. Ranma chuckles. “Not stiff, hrm? Like I said, I’m the best.” The little redhead puffs her chest out, resulting in a bit of an eye opening display. After a moment, she winks and steps over to her starting spot, motioning for Nabiki to follow suit.

Nabiki eyes her a bit, then does as she is told. They start slow, going through the first couple of the partner katas, refreshing them in her mind before Ranma starts to focus on ‘The Essentials.” as she puts it, the blocks and defensive maneuvers she considers the most important, in case she has to use them. Once again, Nabiki gets the impression that Ranma just likes to cover every possible base, and understand what her clients are capable of. After one of the most intensive couple of hours she had experienced in years, Ranma walks her back down still filled with that boundless energy while Nabiki struggles to move well. 

“I don’t know if this was a good idea, Ranma. If I had to run for my life, I don’t think I could right now.” She says grouchily as she follows her bodyguard back into the apartment through the back access route that seems to be the redhead’s private domain.

“You will be fine by tomorrow, and it’s important to know what I can and can not expect from you. You're not nearly in as bad of shape as I feared you would be, so that is good to know. Now, take another bottle of water and relax. I’m going to cook something for us, and then after we eat I’ll give you that massage like I promised.” she says as she leads Nabiki to the couch, settling her in and handing her another bottle of water. The bundle of energy that is Ranma makes herself busy in the kitchen as Nabiki lays her head back, covering her face with one of the towels as she tries to relax.

She is gently nudged back to the conscious world a bit later by Ranma, who is smiling down at her once she removes the towel. “Did you want to come to the table, or eat here, hrm?” She is asked by the boisterous redhead, drawing a soft groan from Nabiki. 

“I don’t want to move.” Nabiki grouses, receiving a knowing little nod from Ranma who places a T.V. tray in front of her, and setting the plate and cup down for her. Nabiki can’t help but lean in just a bit, the delicate aroma of the stir-fry dish settling her nerves a bit. “I still can’t believe all of this is canned.”

Ranma laughs. “Just wait til I get us somewhere I can use fresh. I’ll spoil you.” She says as she gestures with her chopsticks, settling into the chair across from Nabiki, a cheeky grin on her face. She tucks into her food with gusto, watching Nabiki from time to time.

“I’m not sure that spoiling me should be your first priority, Ranma.” Nabiki says, shaking her head softly. “I just want this to be over.” She says softly, catching a nod from Ranma.

“It will be, one way or another. Once you testify, they can drop you into a new life, in a new place and you should be able to live a relatively normal life after that. You might even be able to return to some semblance of the life you lived before, once the Ayanami family is taken care of.” She says in that confident manner of hers. “And I will be with you until I feel you are safe. It’s the least I can do for Akane.” She points her chopsticks at Nabiki. “and I think you're interesting.” 

Nabiki laughs darkly at that. “Me? Interesting. Hardly. I’m an accountant. I don’t even go out to the bars or clubs unless it’s socializing that is required of me for work. I don’t date, I have mostly quiet hobbies. I’m not all that interesting.” 

“I would disagree, Nabiki. You come from a martial arts family, and it shows. You have kept up some of the practices you learned growing up. You know who you are, and what you want. At least, you did until your sense of justice got you stuck in the thick of it. And that sense of justice is an admirable thing, so long as it doesn’t get you killed. Honestly, it’s something I wish I had, at times. I’m a very practical person, I don’t have time or the luxury for things like justice, and doing what is right just because it’s right. I have a lot of blood on my hands, Nabiki, and lets not forget that I'm a ronin. You have a close, loving family who would do just about anything for you. The fact you are here, now, proves that.” 

Nabiki looks away, unsure of what to say to that. After a moment, her empty plate is taken from her and the tray is put away. She looks up at the grinning redhead who is holding her hand out for her, hesitating for a moment before she takes it and lets herself be pulled to her feet. The hand in hers is surprisingly delicate and warm for someone who is as physical as Ranma. Yes, she can feel the callouses and irregularities that tell of a history of using her hands, but they are much more feminine than her own sister's hands.

Ranam laughs softly, watching Nabiki. “Can I have my hand back, or do you want to keep rubbing it for a while longer?” She quips, looking down at where Nabiki’s thumb is idly rubbing against her own hand. Her laughter gets louder when a blushing Nabiki yanks her hand away, wrapping her arms around herself. “Ok, let's head to the bedroom. I promised you a massage, and I always keep my word.”

Nabiki eyes her, then nods and follows her lead. “Ok...So, where do you want me, and how do you want me?” She asks, slowly letting her hands slide down to her sides once more, shifting a bit. “And do you really always keep your word, Ranma?” She asks, not looking at her companion.

“Lay down on the bed, and I’d like at least your shirt off. Anything else is up to you, but I know you could use a full rub down. And I promise I won’t make a move on you.” She winks then gets a more serious look on her face, stepping in front of Nabiki to look her in the eye. “And yes, I always keep my word. No matter the cost.” She says, blue eyes locked with brown.

Nabiki blushes at the intensity of the gaze, pondering for a moment then slipping out of the gi, standing there in just the sports bra and underwear for a moment before laying on the bed. “Then promise me I will be safe, Ranma. Promise me you will make me safe.”

Ranma nods once as she moves over, her hands surprisingly gentle as she starts to massage the smooth back of her ward. “I promise Nabiki. I will keep you safe, or die trying.” Her hands start to work their magic, the woman before her letting out little sighs of contentment as she relaxes.

“No dying.” Is all Nabiki has to say at first, letting out a soft moan of happiness. “No one with hands like yours is allowed to die.” She laughs softly, turning her head to watch Ranma. “I could get used to this.”

Ranma laughs that soft, genuine laugh, slapping her lightly on the butt. “Your a brat.” She says before going back to work, a soft, sad smile on her face. “Don’t get too used to it. Things are going to be crazy for a while, we will be moving a lot and I won’t be able to do much more than go over the basics with you until we are someplace safe again.” She works her way slowly down the body of the woman before her, taking her time and slowly turning her client into the aforementioned pile of goo. “But, I will try not to die in the line of my duty. I like talking with you, Nabiki.” She says softly, leaning down to work slowly up and down the legs of her client before returning to her back, her hands working slowly over supple skin, wondering again what life could have been like, if things were different. A small part of her wondering if anyone could accept her for who and what she was, truly.

After a bit, she can tell that Nabiki is starting to drift off, the stress of the days since she had started running finally catching up with her. Ranma smiles softly, gently covering Nabiki with a blanket before taking a quick shower and settling into the chair next to the bed, watching her ward sleep before letting herself drift off as well.


	5. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 5: Return on Investment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair are on the run, and the battle is heating up. Who is moving in the background, and what lies ahead for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Chapter 5: Return on Investment.

Nabiki wakes to the smell of coffee and breakfast. Something that she had to admit, she could get used to. After stumbling out into the dining room and mumbling a mostly incoherent ‘Good morning’ to Ranma, she settles into her seat and slowly regains her humanity as she partakes of the blessed black brew.

Nabiki looks up as Ranma starts to address her. “We have to move today. I don’t think it’s safe to delay it any longer than we have. I think we are being watched, and I have an idea by who. We will set out after you have had a chance to shower and get changed. I need you at your best, Nabiki.” She fixes her with a serious look. “There is a good chance that we will be ambushed again.”

Nabiki swallows and nods, rubbing her hands together to ease her nerves a bit. “Ok, I will do my best, Ranma.” She finishes her breakfast and grabs the change of clothes that she finds laid out for her, not really surprised at this point. She pauses as she passes the living room, studying her redheaded companion for a minute before slipping into the bathroom to make use of the shower.

When she comes back out feeling much refreshed and wearing her latest outfit, Ranma is leaning against the wall by the door, head cocked to the side and once again dressed in her nearly black business suit outfit. Nabiki has to admit, the diminutive redhead does make the outfit look good. She snorts and shakes her head, grabbing the bag that is waiting for her. “I’m ready when you are, Ranma.”

Ranma glances at her, giving her a very critical once over and then nods. “Ok, stick close to me, don’t rush. Running or looking like your hurrying draws attention, and we want to be as inconspicuous as possible.” She says, seemingly unaware that she, herself, tends to stand out a bit.

Nabiki hedges for a moment. “Shouldn’t I have a weapon or something, something to protect myself?” She asks, feeling a bit nervous about going outside again.

Ranma shakes her head “Unless you really know what you’re doing, bringing a weapon is just asking to have it taken and used against you.” She adjusts the fit of her jacket and starts to reach for the door. “Lets go, Nabiki. And try to relax, I’m the best at what I do.” She says as she opens the door, adding in a quiet aside. “And what I do, it’s not very nice.” 

The pair makes their way out of the building, an itching sensation settling between Nabiki’s shoulder blades. “Ranma…” She says softly, nervous.

Ranma nods subtly. “Yes, I know. We are being followed. I think Gos and I are going to have to have a little talk later.” She says as she starts to steer them away from the crowds, drawing a concerned look from Nabiki. 

“Ranma, why are we heading away from the crowds? Wouldn’t it be safer around more people.” She asks hesitantly.

Ranma shakes her head. “It’s a lot easier to knife someone in a crowd, a lot harder to keep it from happening. It’s always best to choose where a fight happens, and not let your foes do it for you.” 

Nabiki nods as she follows along closely, jumping a bit at every unexpected noise as they near a more run down section of the area, the occasional abandoned building standing as a mute reminder of better times.

Ranma reaches back, resting a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder, turning to look back at her. “I will keep you safe, I just need you to relax and trust me, ok?” She smiles softly, a smile that almost reaches her intense blue eyes. “We are going into that building up ahead, and I’m going to put you in a room until it’s safe.”

Nabiki hesitates, then nods, relaxing a bit. “No more running right now, then, I take it?”

Ranma shakes her head as she checks the door, leading her into what once was a small retail store in better times. “It’s time to make a stand, get them off of us for a bit.” She leads them in, head swiveling as she looks everywhere and quickly leads Nabiki to a store room, gently pushing her in and shutting the door behind her. “Don’t open it unless I say so, no matter what you hear.” She instructs her, then turns and waits. She doesn’t have to wait long.

They enter without a great deal of caution, six of them this time. And one of them Ranma knows very well, one of the enforcers of the Ayanami’s. Sojiro Kato, him and his brother were part of the mess that Ranma had to take care of, the event that allowed her to break free of the ties that bound her to the Tanaka’s.

“Sojiro, it’s been too long. What was it, two years ago now? And how is your brother, hrm? I don’t see him anywhere. I thought that you two were inseparable? Wasn’t he supposed to be the brains of the operation, or something like that?” Ranma asks in a casual tone, shifting to make sure that all of them are kept in front of her.

The tall man named Sojiro narrows his remaining eye as she scowls at the redhead. “You know damn well why he isn’t here, you bitch. You killed him when you took my eye.” He tenses, fists tight.

“Well, if you bring a weapon, you should expect it to be taken from you. I hope you learned that lesson, hrm?” She asks as she remains seemingly relaxed as she faces down six men.

He glares at her. “I’m going to break that scrawny neck of yours myself, you bitch.” He says as his men start to close in, one pulling a gun from the back of his pants. Sojiro looks aside, then punches the goon with the gun. “I told you idiots no guns. You want her to shoot us all? Throw the damn thing outside.” He turns back to look at her. “I learned, you little whore. You’re about to find out how much I learned.” 

The goon with the gun stands up, steps back and angrily tosses it out into the street before starting to advance with the others. Sojiro hangs back a half step, watching as the first couple enter the kill zone he remembers very well.

Ranma seems to relax more, then she is in fluid motion. A quick step to the right causes the goon on the right to hesitate and step back, even as she pivots and lunges to her left, leading with a blow to the left hand attacker who had started his own lunge. She fades back, bouncing on her toes as the man she hit shakes his head to clear his vision. “I do hope you all are enough to keep me entertained this time. The last three you sent didn’t even serve as a warm up.” She taunts, her stance light and loose as she bounces on her toes.

A low, collective growl seems to come from the men she is facing, all but Sojiro who continues to hang back a bit, watching as the other five move in to engage. Ranma steps into the kick of the third from the right, hand guiding his leg up as she turns against the kick, a palm slamming into the inside of his exposed knee. The sound of a bone shattering seems to echo in the room as he drops screaming in pain. Ranma flows into a low step, going under the kick of the second on the fourth on the right, sweeping the leg out of the fourth from the right. She continues the spin into a step, passing between the fourth and fifth of her attackers, feet crossing for a moment as she spins, the back of her heel catching the fourth man in the temple where he lies on the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as she takes a step back, dropping back into a ready stance as she watches them. 

Her remaining attackers pause, stepping back as Sojiro yells threats and orders. “Forget the fucking stories. She is one fucking little whore. One cunt. Spread out, don’t let her overwhelm you, or I will kill you myself.” he barks as he steps up behind them, fists in a ready position.

Ranma smiles that predatory smile. “We will see who is who’s bitch when we are done here, Sojiro. If you’re lucky, I might see that you are buried next to your brother. Or I might just dump you in the trash where you belong.” She says coldly.

The three goons continue to slowly close the distance, wary of engaging her without help. Ranma decides once again when the fight is going to start as she takes another short step back, putting her close to the wall, then, when they advance again she bounces back and launches from the wall into a flying round kick that takes the central man in the throat. The soft, sickening sound that escapes him is about the only warning that the right gets before the red headed demon is in his personal space, using his former friend as yet another launching post. She lands a solid blow with her palm to his sternum, knocking the wind from his forcefully before the next two break a pair of ribs. As the man who is now behind her lunges forward, hidden knife at the lead of his charge she grabs her punching bag by the back of his head, stepping forward and around as she guides him into the path of the charging knife.

She finishes her seemingly effortless maneuver, ending once again in a clear spot standing in a loose ready position as the final goon stares into the dying eyes of his former companion. It’s at this point that Sojiro starts to step forward. “Don’t send a boy to do a man’s work. Back off, or she will kill you too.” He commands as he drops into a tight ready stance, head turned slightly to make the best use of his remaining eye.

“Finally getting serious, are you Sojiro? Ready to get your ass handed to you?” She says, changing her stance yet again. Left hand forward and open, palm raised. Her right is open as well, fingers curled with her palm towards him. Her eyes flit to the final goon who drops his knife and backs off as the two start to slowly circle each other. 

They slow, then stop for a moment before Sojiro feints, a quick jab with his left hand followed by a solid right as he steps forward, rolling his shoulder to try and get as much out of the combo as he can. Ranma brushes the left jab aside, right hand cross guarding against the powerful right, then her left hand shoots down to block the unseen knee that was coming for her gut as she bounces back a step and drops back into her stance.

They circle each other, Sojiro rolling his shoulders every time he tries to fake her out with a stutter step. The next exchange is just as fast as the first, with Ranma taking a sliding step forward, her left hand bruising aside his guard before landing a solid right palm strike into his exposed ribs. Sojiro barely grunts as he steps back, then continues to back step into a pivot for a spinning back hand. 

Ranma blocks the blow with her right hand, left leg sliding to the side to allow her to disperse the force as she flashes her left hand out in an attempt to grip his knee. Sojiro barely steps back to safety as his opponent resets, changing her stance once more. She stands in a relaxed manner, hands loose and down towards her sides as she steps back as well, smiling softly. “You’re a better fighter than your brother was.” She quips.

He tightens his lips, gritting his teeth as he launches a long series of blows, seeming to miss his opponent by the barest of margins as she weaves between his blows, that smile of hers taunting him, driving him to be more aggressive.

The only sign of trouble he gets is when instead of meeting air, his strike is blocked by a surprisingly strong little hand, blue eyes meeting brown as she catches his wrist and turns, throwing him. Instead of breaking the hold, she rolls with it, spinning in the air before a heel in the chest helps him slam into the ground. Then, the grappling begins, with her breathing into his ear as she wraps those strong, slender legs around his opposite arm, stretching him out on the ground. “There is a reason it’s called the school of indiscriminate grappling.” Then her body tenses and twists, and he can feel his shoulder tear and separate. The pain is intense, blinding almost as she twists again, transitioning to a position that has her kneeling over his back, his destroyed shoulder pinned to the ground as she applies leverage to the other one. He screams into the ground as she grinds his face into the tile. 

“You...God...Damn...bitch…” He pants out, feeling her applying more and more pressure to his shoulder. “You….Might kill me here….But...Hibki is going...to destroy you.” He screams once more as she takes out his other shoulder, flipping him to his back as she stands over him like a vengeful goddess. 

“What did you say about Hibiki.” She says darkly as she stares down at him. 

“He’s going to kill you, you little whore. You and that other cunt, too. And if he doesn’t, I will. I’m going to drop your broken body into the trash where it belongs!’ He screams up at her, then his voice turns to a gurgle as a fist lashes out, crushing his throat. She looks into his dying eyes before turning that wrathful gaze on the last of them. The goon does probably the first smart thing all day as he runs for his life.

Ranma steps over the dying man and taps on the door. “It’s time to go, Nabiki. We just got a bigger problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, blame my obsession with Destiny 2.


	6. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 6: Insider Trading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheels turn, and the past prepares to collide with the future. What lies ahead for the pair, and what will be sacrificed to get there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 6: Insider Trading

The pair make their way away from the abandoned building that had become an impromptu morgue and made what Ranma promised would be a relatively quick detour to yet another of her many safe houses. The exact reasoning and purpose she did not feel necessary to explain to Nabiki.

“I thought you said that we had to move, that we were going to another safe house today. Is this it? I would think it might be a bit close to where we just had a fight.” Nabiki says nervously, unnerved by how tense Ranma seems.

“Things have changed, and I need answers. For that, I need to talk to Gos, and to do that, I need to prepare a bit.” She says in a curt, tight manner. 

“Ok, then who is this Gos character you keep mentioning, or is that something I don’t need to know?” Nabiki presses as they make their way into the rundown abode.

“Hikaru Gosunkugi.” Ranma says as she closes and locks the door behind them, and immediately heads to the bedroom. “He’s an information broker. He’s also a prime example of how the shadiest, scummiest people are the ones that are needed the most and wanted the least.” She says as she half closes the door, rummaging around and quickly gathering an outfit and a bag.

Nabiki leans against the door frame. “Ok, and what, exactly, do we need from him?” She asks, as the name he mentioned rolls around in her head. “You know, I knew a Hikaru Gosunkugi when I was in high school.”

Ranma passes by her, brushing against her as she makes a bee-line for the bathroom. “What we need is to understand why Ryoga is involved, and why now, of all times. Originally, I was going to talk to him about selling where we were, but we have bigger concerns now. Much, much bigger.” She says as she doesn’t even bother closing the door fully before she starts to strip, dropping her clothes into a neatly folded pile on the counter. She glances over her shoulder at Nabiki, an eyebrow quirked. “In or out, Nabiki. It’s impolite to stare, by the way.” She says as she stands and stretches in all her glory, the many scars that criss cross her small body speaking a story of their own of the life she had lived.

Nabiki blushes and leans against the doorjamb, carefully closing the door all but a crack. “I...Umm...Think I will stay out here, thanks.” She says, not really understanding just why she was feeling so flustered by all of this. She had grown up with her sisters, she had done sports, and attended the public baths many times. Never before had she caught herself checking out another woman, not once. So, why now? What was the fascination? She shook her head, forcing her thoughts back on track. “I take it you know this Ryoga?” She says as she lays her head back and listens to the sound of the shower starting up, the tone of the water changing as the redhead steps under the head.

Ranma lets out a cold chuckle. “You could say I know him. We used to be bitter rivals, when we were both younger. It took a series of fights, and Tanaka threatening to get involved, before we settled the problems we had. Mind you, it almost killed us both. Then, he found someone, and settled down. I haven’t seen the big old pig in a while, so him running for the Ayanami’s doesn’t make any sense. I need to know why, and the one that will know is Gos, if anyone does.” She pauses, and Nabiki can hear the sound of a razor sliding over flesh, the soft sounds it makes barely noticeable over the water. “To get info from Gos, you have to make a deal with him. No matter what I do or say, you can’t do anything. Don’t say anything, or you might get sucked into his little world.” She pauses again, and Nabiki gets the distinct impression she is being stared at through the wall. “Gos isn’t the shy, quiet nerd you knew in high school anymore. He is more confident, darker, more twisted. Power does bad things to some people, and Gos is a prime example. He’s untouchable, and he knows it.” 

“Then, why are we dealing with him? Isn’t there anyone else that we can go to?” Nabiki says as she crosses her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling oddly cold. She takes a deep breath, and continues. “But you think that Gosunkugi has the information you need.” She shifts a bit. “Ok, I won’t say or do anything, just...be careful.”

Ranma comes out, dressed in a suit jacket with a partially unbuttoned blouse underneath, showing a lot of cleavage and the edges of a black, lacy bra. She has put on a short, tight skirt and heels as well. “I can’t promise that. What I can promise is that I will do anything, and I mean anything, you keep you safe, Nabiki.” She says as she leans in close, reaching past her ear to brush a bit of something out of her hair. “Clean up if you want, I need a little more time anyhow.” She brushes past the slightly trembling and flushed older woman, heading for the living room.

Nabiki swallows hard and slips into the bathroom, hand on her chest as her heart thunders loudly in her ears. Ranma definitely had an effect on her, and she didn’t fully understand the why of it. There was just something different about her, something she couldn’t put her finger on. 

She quickly stripped and hopped into the shower, noticing that the shower was cold, like cold water had been run instead of hot. She quickly turned on the hot water, noticing something caught in the drain. Leaning down, she saw short, bright red hairs and her eyes widened a bit as she quickly found the water cascading down onto her much more interesting.

After a quick shower, the last bit of it as cold as she could stand, she emerged out dressed in the same outfit. She finished toweling her short hair and studied Ranma for a bit, leaning against the doorway. It was hard to correlate the efficient, deadly fighter to the well dressed and primped woman sitting in the chair going over files intently.

Ranma looked up, seeming to scan over Nabiki quickly and nodding. “Good, that will work. Not provocative enough to get his attention. Don’t sit, stand against the wall, don’t talk and don’t do anything to draw attention to yourself. I know it seems odd, but it’s best to go in with a game plan against the Gos.” 

“Aren’t you worried that we will get ambushed again on our way to..wherever he is?” Nabiki asks a bit nervously.

Ranma shakes her head. “Gos knows that I will come looking for him, and since his interests lie in me getting to him, he will make sure that we don’t get any guests on the way to see him. Now, once we are done with him, all bets are off. Be prepared for anything, Nabiki.” She says sternly, locking eyes with her ward. At the terse nod, she continues. “Like I said, Gos will make sure that we get there safe.”

It is shortly after that, that they leave the hideout once more, and surprisingly, Ranma hails down a cab. At the questioning look Nabiki gives her protector, Ranma just shakes her head. She doesn’t give any directions, but the cab starts to pull away and into traffic. Ranma settles herself, quickly crossing and uncrossing her legs, seeming a bit tense as she rests a hand on Nabiki’s knee the one time she nervously tries to do the same. “Don’t.” Is all Ranma says.

Shortly, they stop in front of what appears to be an occult and fortune telling shop, of all things. The signs reads. “Gos the Great, purveyor of secrets from beyond the Veil!” It’s a very shady looking building, but Ranma slides out of the car, offering her hand to Nabiki and leading the way in with a quick, confident stride. Inside, the building is full of occult paraphernalia and knick knacks, including a disturbing number and variety of paper dolls. A mousy woman who screams ‘Goth Lolita’ is behind the counter, her frilly deep purple dress and bow seem to be both oddly out of place and fitting at the same time. She looks like a living doll, as she smiles a smile that fails to reach her eyes entirely. “Master Gos will be seeing you, Ranma. And I take it this woman is the infamous Nabiki Tendo.” She says in a way that is really not a question. “You do know how much is on her head, dead, very dead. Oh, or alive, but we all know that all parties would be happier dead.” She fixes that doll like gaze on Nabiki. “Especially Ms. Tendo here. Dead would be preferable to what they have planned.

“Hikari, that is enough. No scaring the woman more than she is.” Ranma says, locking eyes with the other girl. “Is he ready to see us, or not?”

Hikari huffs and pouts a bit “You never let me have any fun anymore, Ran-chan.” She leans in close, speaking in a tone of voice that screams sex. “And when will I get to play with your dear other half again, hrm? It’s been ages. I want to ride the wild stallion again.” She says as she plays with the ruffles on her dress.

Ranma stares at her pointedly for a bit. “I will see that your message gets to the appropriate party, Hikari. Now, can we see Gos or not?” 

Hikari waves a hand, and flounces towards the back room. “Go on in, Master Gos made sure that he cleared his schedule for you.” She turns back and blows a kiss at them both before vanishing.

Nabiki clears her throat. “She was...Nice.” She says in a way that implied she might think otherwise, casting a glance over at Ranma. “Other half?” She questions, wondering if Ranma is seeing someone, and if so, why she would be sharing her in a very obvious way with that little floozy.

Ranma shakes her head in a clear ‘not now, later’ sort of way before leading them into the back. They push through a curtain of beads and a heavy, black satin drape into what had to be the most cliche fortune tellers room that Nabiki had ever dreamed of seeing. The walls were black cloth, the floor was a dark wood polished to a mirror shine. The only furniture besides the many, many shelves and bookcases that lined the walls was a square table and four chairs. 

Sitting at the far chair, hunched over a crystal ball that seemed to swirl with lights and distorted images was another caricature of a man. Small, hunched over with long, dark hair and deep black circles under his eyes. He was dressed in flowing black robes, with all manner of odd symbols just barely visible since they seemed to be done in a deep purple. He cast his haunted gaze on the two of them and motioned for them to take a seat. “Come, come, I have been expecting you. The spirits spoke of your coming, of course.” He said as he leered at them, then focused his attention on the crystal ball when Ranma takes her seat. He looks up at Nabiki, who was staying against the wall as ordered. “Your friend is rude, Ranma. She isn’t sitting.”

“Forgive her, Gos. She is just doing as I told her to. She is quite the good girl, after all.” Ranma says as she slowly crosses and uncrosses her legs, leaning forward just a bit.

Nabiki arches an eyebrow, but remains silent as she was instructed to do. Inwardly, she couldn’t help but wonder about what kind of game Ranma was playing, and why when he called her a ‘good girl’ like that she felt, odd. Something to look at when people were not trying to kill her, perhaps.

Gos grins a sepulchral grin and nods, eyes never leaving the globe before him. “I see I see, indeed, I see.” He licks his lips and locks his eyes with Ranma’s for a moment, then looks back to the crystal. “So, what brings you here, Ranma? Your tail, perhaps? The constant stream of threats lining up to hunt you down?” He almost sounds gleeful for a moment, eyes taking on a bit of light.

Ranma shakes her head, one leg gently bouncing with her shoe on that foot dangling from her toes in a way that seemed to scream ‘sexy’. “No Gos. I already know that you are selling my location and goings on. And I’m not here to end that, not right now at least.” She shifts again, legs uncrossing and recrossing. “What I am here for is information. I need to know why Hibiki is here.” She leans forward. “I am willing to bargain for that information.”

Gos smiles and settles back, eyes never leaving the crystal. “I see. You're serious about this, too.” He contemplates for a moment, then grins “Two hours, and I will tell you what I know about Ryoga.”

Ranma smiles coyly, contemplating that as she runs her hand through her hair. “Fifteen minutes. As I see it, Ryoga is going to come to me, if he can find me.”

Gos scowls at her, huffing. “An hour and a half. Isn’t it a bit late if you are dancing with Ryoga already to find out anything?”

Ranma bites her lip, then runs the tip of her tongue over her lips in thought. “An hour, and I set the time and date.” She says in a final sort of way, leaning back and shifting her legs a bit.

Gos swallows hard and then grins. “Done. We have a deal.” He pulls a folder out from under the table, laying it open. Inside is a series of pictures. Most of them seem to be of a Japanese woman with long black hair tied back neatly with a bow, wearing an array of light dresses. Some of the pictures have her carrying around a young girl, or walking with the same girl who wears black and yellow striped jumpers to a great extent. There is one picture of the two of them standing next to a large, dark haired man wearing a headband in the same pattern as the little girl.

Ranma narrows her eyes, leaning in dangerously. “Why do you have pictures of Akari and Sakura, Gos. How...are they involved…” She trails off as she goes a bit pale.

Gos nods, collecting the pictures and smiling that slimy smile of his. “Exactly, Ranma-chan. Leverage. The only leverage that counts with Ryoga. His family. The Ayanami’s are holding his family as insurance. He takes care of you, he gets his family back unharmed. He doesn’t, and, well, he gets them back but they won’t be in..quite the same shape.” 

Ranma stands up, towering over the seated man. “I will hold up my end of the bargain, but I need to know where they are, Gos. They are not involved in this. They shouldn’t be involved in this.”

He smiles up at Ranma, seeming to be unmoved by her, then sighs. “Fine, I will give you their location. You’re too much fun, Ranma. Too easy. You care too much, just like that situation with the Tanaka heir. You’re way too easy.” He slides a folded piece of paper to her. “You might want to change before you leave, I think you have guests.” Gos says as he leans back. “You can use the room behind the curtain over there, if you want. I will even turn off the camera’s for you.” He offers as Ranma glares at him, then sighs and nods as she grabs her bag. 

“Nabiki, stay where you are. Sadly, your safest right there for now while I change.” Ranma says as she slips into the room, leaving Nabiki with a leering Gos. A very short time later Ranma steps out, wearing her more traditional suit and adjusting the jacket as she hands Nabiki the small black bag. “Lets go.” She says as they step outside, using the back exit past a grinning Hikari.

Once they are outside, Ranma stops as he looks at the figures waiting for them outside. “Nice to see you again Ryoga.” She says addressing the large man standing in the middle of the group.

“I wish I could say the same, Ranma.” He sighs, dropping into a stance. “Ranma, prepare to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PS! Author Notes!*
> 
> I have had some people asking about events, timelines, and such for both Broken Mirrors and Ying, Yang, Yakuza and I had an idea for an IC explanation of sorts of the events from a character that has not yet made an appearance. If people would be interested in ‘Tsume’s Insights through the Mirror’ please let me know!
> 
> Take care and thank you for reading!
> 
> *PPS*
> 
> This is one of the more controversial chapters, at least in my own head, so far. It gives a glimpse into what Ranma is willing to do, and what has been done in the past.


	7. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 7: Investing in futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between two juggernauts, and those that are caught in the outskirts. Revelations and tales told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 7: Investing in futures

Nabiki hesitates, unsure of what to do. Should she run? Should she stay? She reaches back, finding the door they had just exited locked already. It figures, the rats inside had had their fun and got their pound of flesh, no reason to get involved anymore than they had to. The thought of clawing Hikari’s eyes out passes through her mind. As entertaining as that thought was for some reason, she had more pressing matters to tend to at the moment. Especially as the goon squad makes it way slowly towards her, circling around the standoff that is happening at the moment, the two combatants sizing each other up.

“Whoa now, little lady. We aren’t going to start anything right now. Not with those two getting ready to throw down. If we interfere, we become collateral damage.” The scarred man in the center of the four goons says, sauntering over with his hands held out where they can be seen. “Hibiki hates us, and would love any excuse to trounce us if he thought his family wouldn’t get hurt. Honestly, I think bringing him in was stupid. I lived through the Crimson Night, I don’t want a repeat performance with someone who punches cars for fun, and is supposedly knife proof. Then you have Ranma, I saw what she can do first hand.” He motions towards the scarred left half of his face. His eye is covered with a patch done in a dragon motif. “She hit me once, that was enough to ruin half my face. I can’t say I have been nearly as popular with the ladies since then.” He watches as the two feel each other out, trading opening shots. “Then, when she ran into a door she couldn’t break down, she left. Then he showed up. Dark, fast, and lethal.” He casts a look at Nabiki, then back to the other two. “Not that the Crimson Princess isn’t lethal, but she doesn’t just cave people’s chests in. He broke down the door, recovered the heir, and left. Stupid us, we thought when she left that we were in the clear. Fuck that noise.” He shakes his head, leaning against the wall as he turns his gaze back to Nabiki. “As I figure it, if Hibiki wins, we take you back to the Old Man, and things are resolved. If Ranma wins, we let you go. We rough each other up, and tell the Old Man that we were collateral damage.” He turns back as they start to exchange blows in earnest.

“So...You’ll just...let me go when Ranma wins?” Nabiki asks hesitantly, edging to keep her back against the wall as a particularly violent exchange of blows and blocks starts. “Why? I thought the whole family wanted me dead for meddling…”

He snorts and looks at her. “I think this whole situation is stupid. We should never have hired outside of the Family to cover the books. We should have just paid off of threatened judges til it went away. We definitely should not be messing with Ranma.” He pauses, then looks at her. “See, I’m part of the family. Hiro Ayanami. I get some leeway, being one of the few of the main family that didn’t die that night to Ranma.” He shakes his head, spitting on the ground as his goons seem to just mill about, keeping an eye on Nabiki and the two juggernauts exchanging a blur of blows at the moment.

Nabiki watches the fight, noticing something for the first time. Ranma is smiling. It’s not a happy smile, not really. But there is a sort of brutal joy in her eyes, in her face. Every move is perfect, slick and smooth and fast. The blows land like a heavy rain on the seemingly unmovable figure of Ryoga, his own counters being blocked, dodged, or rolled with. A stray punch from the mountain of a man knocks a section of the masonry out of the wall, attesting to the power possessed by Ryoga, a power that seems to not truly daunt the red headed combatant. As they separate for a moment, Nabiki notices the shape of Ranma’s hands. They are bruised and bloody, like she had been punching a building, not a man. Ranma shakes her hands out, grinning at the grim visage of Hibiki. 

“Well, looks like you got even tougher, pig boy. I thought the hardest part of you was your head, maybe I was wrong.” She says as she weaves through a series of blows, her stance shifting, becoming looser and more relaxed. “And here I thought you were going to get soft, living the good life.”

Ryoga growls, starting to advance more aggressively. “I would be home right now if not for you, Ranma. You are always dragging me into your stupid life. I was DONE with you!” He howls as a blow caves in the door behind Ranma, following the smaller fighter into the building.

At a wordless gesture from the goon squad, Nabiki slowly follows them into the building, watching the other bystanders with a nervous glance.

“Like I said, Ms. Tendo, we aren’t going to try anything. Both of them would jump us as soon as we did anything to interfere. And I’m not in a hurry to die right now. They both know it, too.” Hiro says as he leans against a wall, listening to the fight that is carrying its way through the interior of the building, sometimes literally as walls fall in ruin to blows that would decimate a lesser opponent.

Ranma, for her part, was in bliss. Sure, Ryoga was legitimately trying to kill her. That was something that hadn’t happened in years. But to be able to cut loose, to go all out, that was what she lived for. It wasn’t often that she got to use the full scope of her talents like this. Now, the hard thing would be stopping Ryoga without killing him. She didn’t think she could face Akari and her daughter if she did that. And, it was her fault that they were involved. She shakes her head as she recovers from blocking one of the powerful blows that Ryoga was delivering in a seemingly endless assault. One thing was for certain, Ryoga hadn’t been slacking on his training.

Parries, blocks, and dodges were all that were keeping her in this fight, and she knew it. Yes, her strikes were wearing him down, even his level of body hardening had limits. The problem being, in a war of attrition Ryoga would win. And since he didn’t seem to have any problem with actually killing her this time, she couldn’t let this carry on forever.

As she slips back, letting Ryoga open up yet another room to them through the simple expedient of destroying yet another metal door with his fists she starts to catalogue her options. Grappling was out of the question, no matter how good she was you just couldn’t overpower Hibiki in a funk. Direct strikes would work, the problem being her hands would be hamburger before the fight ended, Ryoga’s grasp of the principles of Maka-Wara were impossible to replicate for anyone else but a main line battle tank, and you could only punch someone who had learned a technique that turns power against itself for so long.

That left digging into another bag of tricks, one that she would be hesitant to use against anyone she didn’t want to kill, unless it was Ryoga. It might be the only thing that could get past his iron defense. She nods, disengaging for the moment it took to change stances again, weaving around his onslaught as she becomes even more fluid, more graceful. First and second fingers extended and curled like a pair of fangs, hands slowly swaying and weaving as she enters a stance she didn’t usually use. Snake style kung fu. One of the gifts that Old Man Tanaka had provided for her.

Ryoga gives her a grim smile as he drops back for a second. “Finally getting serious, Ranma? Going to actually fight me this time?” He says, then starts his assault once more. “Good. I have to kill you, Ranma, but I don’t want it to be easy. It shouldn’t be easy. There has to be pain.”

Ranma grimaces as she brushes a strike aside, sliding past it and letting it graze her. She delivers a pair of quick strikes, her fingers striking precise points on her opponents body, then fading back, swaying out of the way of the follow up blow as she can tell the strikes are starting to take effect, his arm not moving quite right.

They continue their deadly dance, the balance of the fight starting to shift slowly in Ranma’s favor as the nerve strikes start to build up. That isn’t to say that Ranma is getting out of this without taking a beating, because she definitely is, a fact attested to as Ranma exits the room they were in currently by way of the wall, having been forced to block a pile driver punch from Ryoga’s one fully working arm.

Ranma rolls out of the way of Ryoga’s flying ground punch, the floor cracking and starting to give way below them both. They move off the section before it collapses into the basement, both of them bloody and battered. “Just...Stand still and let me kill you, Ranma.” Ryoga says in an almost sad way.

“Sorry, buddy. I have to make sure that everyone gets home ok.” Ranma says as she moves in, going on the offensive. “I’m more than a killer anymore, Ryoga.” She says as she brushes his strike aside, landing a series of strikes to the broad chest of her opponent. “More than a fighter.” A strike to his good shoulder, a strike to his leading leg. “I’m a defender. The final refuge for lost souls.” A strike to the trailing leg, inside of the thigh. “And I’m going to stop you so that I can protect those that matter to me.” A pair of strikes to the temples, fingers twisting. “Fall, Ryoga.” She says, landing a final blow to his chest, sending him careening into the broken section of the floor. 

Ranma stares down for a moment, contemplating before she reaches over and pulls the fire alarm, setting off the sprinkler system in the wreck that once was an empty office building. She starts to stalk towards the others, murder clearly in her eyes.

Hiro and his goons back away immediately, hands up and away from any weapons they might carry. “We aren’t going to fight you, Ranma. I remember you, I don’t want to die today. Take your charge and get out of here.” He says as they back towards the door, Ranma never letting her gaze falter until she is sure they are gone.

Ranma coughs and leans against the wall, face slowly going pale. “Never...want to do that..again…” She says, then looks at Nabiki. “Sorry..But we need to get somewhere now…” another cough, and a bit of blood. “In my wallet. Call the number, arrange..a pick up.” She says, sliding down the wall.

Nabiki eases her down, worry clearly in her eyes even as she follows Ranma’s instructions, using the phone she finds laying on the floor from a broken desk. 

“This is the Tea House, how may I help you?” The cultured woman on the other end of the line says.

“Please...I..We need a pick up. I’m with Ranma, and she is hurt.” Nabiki says, a hand reaching out to check on her companion.

“I see. Yes, I have your location. We will have someone there presently. Stay right there, and wait. The password is Oolong.” And the line goes silent.

Sits and waits, her hand gently brushing through the messy red hair that is splayed out on the floor, hoping that whoever is coming can help.

She doesn’t want to lose Ranma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author notes*  
> Last chapter was...Messy. I rewrote it twice, but it never quite settled how I wanted it to.  
> Things are progressing, I just hope I have the talent to tell the story.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and reviewing.  
> Till next time.


	8. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 8: Slush Funds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A refuge is found, and more hints to the enigma that is Ranma is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 8: Slush Funds

As Nabiki huddled under a desk while the sprinklers rained water down around them, she waited. She didn’t know if the police, the firemen, or the people that Ranma had her call for a pick up would arrive first, and she didn’t care as long as they could help the unconscious redhead cradled in her arms. The only people she didn’t want to see were either the gang members, or the large man who put Ranma in this condition in the first place.

“Please, wake up Ranma...Please...I...I need you..” Nabiki sobbed softly, her eyes closed tightly. She jerks, her eyes flashing open as she feels a gentle hand on her cheek. Her eyes lock with the dazed eyes of Ranma, a long moment seeming to pass between them.

“Hey, ‘Biki. No cryin’.” Ranma mumbles out, hand gently stroking her cheek before she settles back more comfortably, wincing just a bit. “Don’t worry, I heal quick. Be right as rain soon, ‘k?” She mumbles then drifts back off again, leaving a softly smiling Nabiki holding her close.

It’s a short time later that Nabiki sees a very unusual sight, a trio of what appears to be geisha’s, all holding up parasols walking in, heading straight for her hiding spot. She braces herself, not knowing what to expect. She looks them over, and notices that the one on the right seems to have an Adams apple, a fact that derails her train of thought even more. They stop before her, impeccable makeup hiding their expressions, the one in the center steps forward. 

“Miss Tendo, did you order the Oolong tea?” She says in perfectly clear tones, her eyes never leaving Nabiki’s as the other two quietly survey the wreckage from where they stand. The one with the Adams apple has her? His? Hand resting on the hilt of a katana at their waist. The other one carries a medical bag in her delicate hands.

Nabiki swallows heavily and nods. “Y..Yes, I ordered the Oolong tea for a pickup.” She says, watching them, her body tense. Of all the things she expected, this trio are far from any of her expectations.

The woman in the center smiles softly. “We are most humbled by your request, and if you will allow this one to, we shall take care of Ranma-Sama and you as our guests. Michi? If you would please.” She doesn’t look back, her eyes fixed on Nabiki as the one carrying the bag glides forward, handing her parasol to the third as she quickly starts to check Ranma over, peeling back the suit jacket and shirt to gently examine her ribs. 

“This One sees that Ranma-sama has several broken and bruised ribs, we will bind them then we should be able to move them safely.” The woman introduced as Michi says as she puts action to word, working with a quick efficiency that speaks of doing this many times.

“Tachi, keep a watchful eye while we prepare our guest for transport.” the tall woman says, then eyes Nabiki warmly. “This one is Koda, and we are the girls of the Teahouse.” She pulls a thermos from her kimono, along with a cup. “Drink, it will help settle your nerves and keep you warm while We work.” She says as she pours a cup of tea with stately grace, offering it tto the still bewildered Nabiki.

Nabiki gently sips from the tea, finding herself under the shelter of Koda’s parasol. “Who, exactly, are you, and who do you work for?” She asks, keeping a watchful eye on all three.

Koda smiles and bows gently. “Apologies, Tendo-sama. We are the girls of the Teahouse, and we are graced with the guidance of Madam Konatsu. You are safe with us. We are a neutral grounds in this world of shadows and steel, the one true refuge for all. Even the Ayanami will be hesitant to infringe on our good graces. That said, we can only shelter the two of you for a short time, or our status could be...Questioned. Unless, of course, Ranma decides to return to the side of the Tanaka.” She pauses to glance back at where Michi is working. “But this One does not think that the Lady will decide such. The bird has tasted freedom, and is not easily coaxed back into it’s gilded cage.” 

Nabiki nods mutely, watching the three unusual ladies at work, her mind abuzz. “You talk quite fondly of Ranma, I take it you know her well?” She asks, casting a hooded glance up at Koda.

Koda smiles softly, mirth and steel in her eyes. “It is because of Ranma-sama that I am as I am now. All of us who inhabit the Teashouse as the refuge it is, are able to because of what Ranma has allowed for us. We are the Blooming Lillies of the Teahouse, and we would gladly lay down our lives for Ranma-sama. And do not be concerned about Ranma-sama. Michi was a combat medic before that One came to us, and found her true self. No one is better at patching up a wounded person under adverse conditions than she is, if this One may say so.” 

Nabiki nods mutely, slowly wrapping her mind around the situation. “And, what if the police or firemen arrive before she is done? What...do we do then?” She eyes the one named Tachi nervously, not wanting to get caught in the middle of another fight, especially with an injured Ranma.

Koda smiles that enigmatic smile of hers. “This One ensures you, Tendo-sama, that we will not be interrupted. They will make their presence known here only after we have left, I assure you.” She pauses, evaluating the woman affixed under the steely gaze, then her eyes soften and she smiles warmly, bowing once again. “Please, accept the apologies of this One, who is not worthy of your forgiveness. This One had not properly judged your devotion to Ranma-Sama. You are a most welcome guest, Tendo-sama.” At an unspoken prompt from Michi, Koda extends her hand. “Now, let us depart so that those worthies whose job it is to clean up such messes may make themselves known.” She gently but firmly pulls Nabiki to her feet and leads her out as the other two gently lift Ranma between them and make their way from the damaged building, never letting a drop of water land on the semi-conscious Ranma.

A van waits for them outside, the door opening as they approach and a dark skinned woman bows her head to the approaching group. “This One is pleased to say that all is ready for our guests. She will be waiting to greet us Herself.” The dark skinned woman says as she helps them ease Ranma into the back and onto a bench, checking over the diminutive woman with the aid of Michi. Nabiki is directed to a seat in the back, as Koda slides in next to the tiny woman who is driving the van. The quiet efficiency of the entire operation speaks to the training of those involved as they drive off just as the first sirens and lights of the approaching emergency vehicles can be detected.

Nabiki can’t see what is happening outside, except for the occasional dark flash through the tinted back windows of the van until the vehicle comes to a gentle stop, the door sliding open revealing what looks very much like a traditional building from before the Restoration. Paper lanterns hang along the covered walkways, and geisha can be seen gliding along the back walkways as they enter the private entrance at the back of the building. A tall, stately looking woman waits for them wearing a formal kimono in the style of a geisha. Immediately, Koda and the others who are not engaged in gently carrying Ranma inside bow deeply. 

“Mother, we have returned with our guests. This One shall make sure that they are properly cared for, I swear it.” Koda says before rising at a silent gesture from the stately woman. Koda turns to Nabiki bowing deeply. “This One is honored to present to you the Mother of our house, Konatsu. She will be serving you tea, if that is acceptable, Tendo-sama?” Koda asks before rising gracefully from her deep bow.

Nabiki smiles nervously and bows to Konatsu. “I would be most honored by partaking in tea with you.” She says, dredging up the formal manners she learned as a child at her mother's hip.

Konatsu smiles softly and gestures for Nabiki to follow her as they walk into the building through a different door than the one that Ranma had been taken through, her knowing gaze catching Nabiki glancing at the other door. “Do not worry, Tendo-sama. Sao...Ranma-sama will be taken care of like they are the Emperor themselves.” Konatsu quickly corrects herself, a fan snapping out and covering her mouth as she leads her guest deeper into the Teahouse. She walks into a very traditional looking tea room, motioning for Nabiki to seat herself on the supplied cushion before sinking elegantly down across from her.

Nabiki takes this all in, grimacing at her damp clothing on the tatami and cushion. “Thank you, for helping us.”

Konatsu smiles warmly, looking suddenly shy. “It is this Ones pleasure to lend aid when it's available. Ranma-sama has made all of this possible, without the patronage of the Tanaka this One would never have been able to establish the Teahouse, or to become the first Blooming Lily of this House.” She pours the tea, pure grace and poise in every motion. “You have questions, and I will answer them in due time. You are an honored guest here, and are safe for the time being. The One knows of your plight, and will do what is allowed to lend aid without threatening the harmony of this house.” She watches Nabiki over the rim of her cup, her expression inscrutable. “Perhaps you will allow this One to show you to the baths once we have had our tea? Ranma-sama will be joining us, of course.” She says, watching the minute reactions of Nabiki at the news, a tiny smile forming on her delicate features at whatever she reads there.

They drop into pleasant, banal conversation about the little nothings that people speak of at times, friends and family but never anything of deep impact. Nabiki can’t help but be impressed with the way she is being guided and led to reveal small details and facts in the most polite interrogation she had ever experienced.

A short time later, at another unheard signal Konatsu rises smoothly. “The bath is ready, Tendo-sama, and Ranma-sama awaits us, if this One may accompany you?” She asks as she pauses just long enough for Nabiki to rise and start to follow before she glides along the halls towards the center of the building. 

The baths are just as impressive as Nabiki figured they would be, every detail looking like it had been taken from the earlier ages of Japan’s history, the little details of the modern world blended in seamlessly wherever possible. She sheds her clothing, placing them into the basket and quickly washes herself off with the cold water, blushing a bit as a smiling Konatsu washes her back for her before leading her into the open air baths. A hot and cold bath awaits her, empty except for an attendant who is helping Ranma ease into the cold bath.

Nabiki smiles softly at seeing Ranma, even if the waterproof wraps around her ribs worry her just a bit. Seen like this, the scars on the diminutive redheads body speak a clear tale of the trials and challenges that she has surely experienced over the years. She lets out a sigh as she sinks into the hot bath, smiling softly over at Ranma. “I’m glad to see you awake again, you had me worried.”

Ranma smirks and shakes her head, looking away from Nabiki with a little cough. “I’m sorry I worried you. I’m just glad that we made it out of there safely.” She looks at a smirking Konatsu who has just finished washing off the lather she had worked over herself before she slides into the hot bath. A small narrowing of the eyes of Ranma meets the wide eyed innocence of Konatsu, a silent conversation passing between them before Ranma sighs and settles back into the cool bath. “I’m glad to see that the shipments are still arriving, then.” 

Konatsu laughs and nods. “All thanks to you and the Tanaka, otherwise I would not be able to enjoy a hot bath as I am.” She teases, the formality of earlier being replaced with a gentle warmness.

Ranma snorts and smiles warmly at Nabiki, gesturing in Konatsu’s direction. “Nabiki, I would like to introduce you to one of my oldest friends, the greatest kunoichi of the modern age, Konatsu Kenzan. Don’t let the scoundrel fool you, she is something else. She can almost go toe to toe with me, even.” The busty redhead preens for a moment before both her and Konatsu break down into a fit of good-natured laughter.

“Ranma is too generous. I’m just a humble geisha who works as the Mother for this teahouse, regardless of the flattery of Ranma-sama.” Konatsu says with a blush, looking down.

Something about the interactions of the two pokes at the back of Nabiki’s mind in a way that bothers her for some reason as she lays a cool towel over her forehead, thinking for a moment. “You said I could have answers, is it time yet or do I need to wait more?” She asks as she eyes each of them in turn.

Konatsu pauses, glancing at Ranma in another silent communication before smiling at Nabiki. “Some answers can be given at this time, yes.” She says as she sips at a cup of sake that had been placed for her by the unobtrusive attendant.

“Ok...Then, who is that Ryoga person, and why did he attack us? I get the feeling there is more to what is happening than I am being told.” Nabiki presses gently, watching the two of them.

Ranma shifts a bit as she lays her head back. “Ryoga got dragged into this because of me. They took his family, and they are using them for leverage. They must have heard that Pig Boy is one of the few that can go toe to toe with me.” She says as she sips from her own cup of sake.

“Why do you call him pig boy like that? I get the feeling there is something deeper there than just an insult, Ranma.” Nabiki asks as her eyes narrow.

Ranma rubs the back of her head nervously. “Just a little joke between us. I can’t explain, really. Not my place.” She says as she looks away from Nabiki.

Sighing, Nabiki takes another sip of her sake. “So, what do we do about him, then? How do we get him off of our case, since it’s obvious you don’t want to actually hurt him.” She says, not understanding just why she sounds so upset. Maybe it’s just all the close calls.

Konatsu fixes Ranma with a devious little grin. “I can’t get more involved than I am, even if I wanted to. And believe me, I want to but you know how things are, Ranma. There are limits to how far the Families will turn a blind eye.” That devious grin turns to Nabiki, evaluating her in a way that makes Nabiki feel even more exposed than laying in a bath naked would usually entail. “And I would not want to stretch the tolerance of your companion, either.” She says cryptically.

Nabiki has the good grace to blush in embarrassment as Ranma nods, not seeming to notice the exchange. 

“Something will have to be done...Maybe...Ran will have to make an appearance…” She trails off at the raised eyebrow of Konatsu. “It will be better if HE takes care of this, after all. Less fallout for Nabiki.” She says as she looks at anything but the two of them.

“Yes, indeed. And I imagine it is only appropriate for her to meet Ran at some point, hrm? Seeing as you two are so...Close.” Konatsu says with a smirk on her delicate lips, noticing the flush of both, and knowing it’s for different reasons. Nothing like stirring the pot, after all, she thinks to herself.

Ranma coughs and nods, rising from the bath smoothly as the water slides off of her body to the embarrassment of Nabiki and the amusement of Konatsu. “Yeah, I guess I’d better go make the arrangements, right?” She turns to look at Nabiki as she wraps a towel around herself. “I’m going to have to go for a bit, but I will make sure that Ran stops by before we take care of the situation with Ryoga’s family.” 

“Will...You be ok?” Nabiki asks in a thick voice as she rises from the bath, the brief look that passes between the two women speaking volumes to the amused kunoichi who is the forgotten spectator.

“Of course, I never lose.” Ranma says as she walks purposefully out.

The rest of the bath passes in companionable silence, with Nabiki excusing herself soon to go change into the simple yet elegant yukata that she finds waiting for her in the changing room, looking back to find that her companion seems to have vanished at some point while she was admiring the cut of the yukata.

Nabiki is guided to a guest room well away from the public area of the Teahouse, provided tea and her choice of entertainment to relax while she waits.

Her wait is a short one, as there is a polite knock at the sliding door of her tradition room. She rises to open it, coming face to face with the tall, handsome man on the other side of the door. 

“Hi, I’m Ran. Sorry about this.” He says, bowing politely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and reviewing! This One appreciates you taking the time to read my most humble of works, and I hope that you continue to find some enjoyment in this.
> 
> Frost :)


	9. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 9: Top-down accounting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peaceful reverie comes to an end, and Nabiki meets two of the most important men in Ranma's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Top-down accounting

Nabiki pauses, not quite sure what to think of this ‘Ran’ she has heard so much and so little about. It’s obvious he is a fighter, his stance and the marks about his knuckles make it obvious. His dark hair is pulled back into a que, but the most striking thing about him right off is his eyes, the exact same shade of blue as Ranma’s. She figures that she must have been staring at the polite little cough the object of her scrutiny gives her.

“Are you just going to stare, or can I come in and talk for a bit before I go take care of this mess?” He asks in an amused tone of voice, cocking one hip as he places his hands on his hips. 

Nabiki has the good graces to blush and bow politely as she backs away from the door. “Please, do come in. Sorry about that, you’re just not what I expected, to be honest.”

His chuckle is warm and pleasant to hear as he steps in, casting a quick glance about almost like it’s an old habit. “I get that a lot, honestly. My reputation has people expecting me to be some hulking sumo or some little bishonen metrosexual. As you can see, I’m just me.”

Nabiki swallows the lump in her throat and nods, looking about then motioning him to sit. “I..can get us some tea, if you’d like? I was hoping I could ask you some questions, if that is ok?”

He nods, gracefully sitting on the cushion facing the door, motioning for her to take the other. “If you want, I don’t mind either way. And yeah, Ranma figured it would be best if we talk a bit, since it looks like you will be with her for a while, and I’m kind of a big part of her life and all.”

Nabiki’s eyes narrow at that, bristling for a reason that she doesn’t really want to examine at the moment. “I see. Yes, perhaps tea is not a bad idea, Ran.” She says, her back stiff as she gathers the tea set, hardly surprised to find a pot of hot water waiting for her. She was already sure that she was being watched, observed, and that just serves to prove it. She sighs, shaking her head. She had been told she was safe here, so what did it really matter? 

As she starts to pour the tea for the two of them, he relaxes a bit and gives her an appraising look over. “I can tell that you keep in shape, that’s a good thing. Will make the job easier, honestly. So, what would you like to know? I can’t tell you everything, that is for Ranma to decide what you can and can’t know about everything that is going on behind the scenes, but whatever I can tell you, I will.” 

She pauses, thinking about that as she settles down and adjusts her yukata a bit before sipping at her tea. “So, what did she need you to do for her? Where do you figure into all of this?” She watches him over the rim of her cup, her eyes dark and appraising. He was handsome, confident, and fit. Honestly, she thought, he was just about the perfect fit for Ranma.

He chuckles and sips at his tea before fixing her with that intense azure gaze that reminds her so much of Ranma. “I’m the heavy lifter of the team. I’m not technically working with Ranma, a bit of a freelancer, but I’ve helped her out in the past. I’m going to go get pig-boys family back, so he will get off of our case, and honestly, Akari is one of the sweetest girls you will ever meet. None of them deserve to get dragged into any more of our crap than they have already.”

Nabiki nods, taking silent note of the shared insult between the two. “So, how do you know her? Have you two been together long?” She says, biting her lip at the rather personal aspect of her question.

He laughs, shaking his head with some sort of amusement. “You could say we have known each other for a while. I saw her for the first time in China, while we were on a training trip there. But, I guess you could say in a way I have known her all my life.” He says, sipping at his tea and missing Nabiki’s eyes narrow a bit.

“So, you two are together, then.” She says in a manner that comes out much flatter and hostile than she intended, as evident by how Ran’s eyebrow shoots up.

“You could say that, but I don’t think in the way you are thinking. Honestly, why does EVERYONE think we are boning each other? As if!” He shakes his head, leaning a bit closer to her, the scent of sandalwood drifting off of him, a scent that ticks something at the back of her mind. “We are siblings, of sorts. It’s really complicated, and it involves our idiot father, so that makes it even more of a mess. But, rest assured, we are not together-together.” He says, watching her reaction to that with some level of amusement.

He watches her for a moment, then grins in a way that once again tickles at the back of her mind before letting the other shoe drop. “That said, we are closer than lovers. Two halves of the same coin, in many ways. We share everything, you could say.” The grin he gives her does some interesting things to her insides, having her quickly look away as she shifts a bit.

“I...I see.” She says as she takes a sip of her tea, trying to collect her thoughts. “So, you said you are going to go get Ryoga’s family back? I take it you got the directions from Ranma, who I assume got it from the super creep, right?” She asks, pouring herself and Ranma another cup of tea.

“Yeah, Gos gave us the info. I swear, someday that freak is going to step over the limits and the Families will be serving him as sushi. But, so far he is too useful to be taken care of. By the way, watch out for Hikari. She is a bigger freak than Gos, if you can believe it. Never be alone with her.” Ran confides, nodding his head in thanks for the tea. “So, anything else I can tell you right now, or is it ok if I go take care of this before Hibiki finds himself and comes to visit?”

Nabiki nods, then pauses “Why isn’t Ranma here with you? I would think she would want to make sure that you didn’t tell me anything you shouldn’t.”

He chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. “Well, you see, she is resting up right now. Needs to make sure she is back to top shape before you two leave here. No way we can risk leaving you here for long, can’t put Konatsu and the rest of the girls in that kind of danger.

She nods and bites her lip. “Ok, thank you. And Ran? Be safe.” She says as she watches him stalk out of the room, walking with that same lethal grace that Ranma has. Perhaps they studied under the same master, or same school? And Ranma’s father is the link. Perhaps one was not legitimate? Things that she would have to look into when people were not actively trying to kill her, perhaps.

A short time later there comes a very polite knock at the door, and the soft voice of Koda is heard “Mistress Tendo? There is one who would wish to speak to you, if this One may intrude?”

Nabiki looks up from the newspaper she had been reading, making sure that she looks presentable before giving her assent. “Of course, Koda. And you are never an intrusion.” She says firmly, standing to greet her guest.

The door slides open, with Tachi stepping in, the sword still on her hip. Definitely her, regardless of what her current gender might say, Nabiki decided in that moment. A tall, slimly built man walks in behind her, dipping his head politely to Nabiki as he enters the room. A jagged scar runs down the side of his face, bisecting where his left eye should be, a patch covering where his eye should be. She also notices that he has extensive scars on his hands and the exposed parts of his arms. 

Koda enters gracefully, stepping to the side and flanking the man with Tachi on the other side, both bowing in unison politely. “Mistress Tendo, it is this One’s pleasure and honor to introduce you to the master of the Tanaka, Kyo Tanaka-sama.” She speaks in that formal manner of hers, remaining bowing for some time out of respect.

Dropping into a deep, formal bow of her own, Nabiki swallows down the lump in her throat, the sudden feeling of trepidation settling heavily in her stomach. Only the presence of the two Ladies of the House calms her nerves to any extent, knowing that Ranma trusts them completely. She rises and smiles at him softly. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, I never thought I would have the honor of meeting the Tanaka?” She asks as she steps back gracefully towards the table, offering him a seat if he wants as Tachi goes about preparing tea under the watchful gaze of Koda.

He chuckles as he settles himself onto the cushion, a smile on his face. “I just wanted to meet the newest ward of Ranma. I’ve known her for years, and she always meets the most interesting people.” He says with a wry grin, accepting the tea that is offered to him. “I knew her very well before she left the Family, you know. She was often tasked with making sure I didn’t get into too much trouble.” He smirks a bit, taking a sip, then shaking his head. “It would seem that at times I was too much trouble even for her to handle completely.” 

Nabiki nods, smiling and bowing her head slightly in appreciation to Tachi as she receives her own cup of tea. “So, has she always been like this, then?” She asks, watching him.

His laughter is surprising among the usually taciturn Japanese, especially someone of his standing. “Oh, she used to be wilder, I assure you. But duty driven and honor bound? Always. If Ranma says she will do something, you count on it being done. Just like when I was abducted, she promised she would come get me. And she did, much to the horror of the Ayanami.” he finishes, watching her reaction.

Nabiki pauses, the cup halfway to her lips. “That Ayanami abducted you? And...You are here now…” she lets that settle in, then looking at him seriously as pieces click together. “You were her ticket out of the Family. You were the life she saved in exchange for her own.” She doesn’t ask it, she states it.

He laughs and nods. “Oh yes, you are another interesting one. Bantering with the head of one of the Great Families, and not batting an eye. I can see why Ranma is so taken with you.” He laughs, missing her sudden flush before fixing her with his one remaining eye. “And yes, my life was given back to me, so my father’s last act was to give Ranma her life back to her. It seemed fair, even if she probably got the short end of the deal, if you ask me.” 

Nabiki can’t help but relax a bit, this odd man had a very strange way to him. “I..don’t think she would agree with that. I would think that she was simply doing her duty.”

He nods and takes another sip. “Yes, but it was the least we could do for her. She didn’t belong in our world of steel and shadows. She didn’t deserve to have to earn a name like the ‘Crimson Night’ or any of the others she carries.” he fixes her with a look, then grins. “If you can tame that wild horse, I wish you the best. Ride her hard, and put her away wet.” He laughs at his own joke as Nabiki turns a very interesting shade of red, only breaking off at a polite cough from Koda. “Right, right, I know. Even I have bounds I shouldn’t overstep.” He turns back to face Nabiki, and offers a card to her. “My number. Look me up when all of this is over, I think I would like to offer you a job. You intrigue me.”

She stares at the offered card, then carefully takes it, looking at him. “I will be honest, I don’t want to deal with any more dirty money after this. And all I am is an accountant, nothing exciting or special.” 

He nods, turning serious. “I know that, and that is why I want you to work for me. I need an honest person who isn’t tainted by all the dirty money, that can handle our legitimate business and accounts. Father always said that the present is funded with girls and gambling, but the future will be funded with stocks and bonds. I agree with him.” He glances at his watch and stands, Nabiki hurrying to do the same. “I will expect to hear from you.” He says as he walks out, flanked by the two Ladies of the Teashouse.

After that a thoughtful Nabiki settles down for the night, biting on her bottom lip in thought as she digests what all was said and what happened that night.

She dreamed some rather interesting dreams that night.

She is woken in the morning by a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking her softly awake. She looks up with bleary eyes at the figure kneeling next to her, holding out a cup of something strong, dark, and heavenly.

“I thought you could use a good cup of coffee to start out your day, Nabiki.” Ranma says with a little lift to her lips. Not quite a smile, not quite a smirk. Something that was very Ranma, Nabiki decided at that moment.

“Thank you.” Nabiki says as she sits up and takes the offered cup, cradling it gently between her palms before taking a sip, taking in the appearance of her companion. Dressed in a conservative but perfectly fitted yukata in shades of black and red, dragons in gold entwining about her curvaceous form. She can’t help but notice the dampness of her companions' hair, and the soft scent of sandalwood that seems to cling to her. Her eyes widen, realizing it’s the same scent as Ran’s, or close to it.

“I take it you had an interesting night, Nabiki? We should eat and get dressed, I want you to meet Akari and Sakura before we go. Hopefully someone can find Hibiki and let him know his family is safe before he pounds me into a less offensive smear on the side of a building.” She quips as she stands and offers her hand to Nabiki.

With a soft smile and a warm blush, Nabiki takes the offered hand and rises, the two women seeming to gaze at each other for a long moment before a soft cough interrupts them, both turning to see a smiling Konatsu waiting at the open door to her room.

“If you would like to join us, this One would consider herself blessed to share a final meal in the Teahouse with her most worthy guests.” Konatsu says, rising from her perfect bow with a perfectly straight and placid face, ignoring the blush of the two.

At an unspoken agreement, Ranma and Konatsu vacate the room long enough for Nabiki to change into a clean yukata and to join them as the two guests follow the Mother of the House to breakfast.

Both knew that things would get more interesting from here, as they would have to go on the run once more.


	10. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 10: Bullet Point Ledger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma's past catches up with her, and Nabiki is drawn into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Bullet-point ledger

To say that their last meal in the Teahouse was exceptional would probably be an oversimplification. It was an unusual combination of perfectly formal and perfectly mundane, a contradiction that Nabiki was starting to associate with the Teahouse and it’s Blooming Lilies. Polite conversation, soft music and good food. If it wasn’t for the whole running for her life thing, it would be considered quite the good experience. Nabiki had to wonder in passing as they prepared to leave, being wished off by the ladies of the Teahouse, if perhaps her little sister and her companion knew of this place. If they did, perhaps she would have to have words with them, if they survived all of this of course.

Meeting Akari and Sakura was also a bit of an experience, the two members of Hibiki’s family were being carefully taken care of by a group of the ladies of the Teahouse, Sakura being entertained by singing and dancing by some of the younger members, while Akari was skillfully distracted by some of the older of the ladies of the teahouse.

Akari looks up as she notices the two of them coming closer, rising gracefully as she brushes a strand of her hair back behind her ear. She has a few bandages here and there, and still a bit of a scared look in her eyes but she is handling all of this with surprising poise and elegance. She steps quickly up and engulfs Ranma in a tight hug, then steps back and smiles at Nabiki before stepping forward and giving her a gentle hug. “Thank you, both of you. If not for Ran’s rescue, I don’t know what would have happened. I was just informed that some of the more skilled of the Blooming Lilies are out looking for my dear Ryoga as we speak, and they hope to find him soon.” She turns to regard Nabiki, a sweet smile on her face. “And you must be the poor woman that was dragged into this mess. I hope that you make it through this okay, but since Ranma is at your side, I don’t have any doubts that you will. Ranma, Ran, and my Ryoga have a long history, and I am glad that things were resolved in a way that won’t cause any more harm to any of them. My dearest can be such a stubborn boar about things at times, but, well, that is what I love about him. He is such a pig of a man.”

Nabiki gives Ranma a bit of a confused look, to which Ranma shakes her head and smiles to Akari. “Well, he is the most pig headed person I know, after all.” They both share a laugh at that, leaving Nabiki in a worse state of confusion with the hope that Ranma might explain why a woman who seemed very much in love with her husband would be happy to have him compared to a pig like that.

It was only after they have left Akari and her daughter behind that Ranma has a chance to explain. “You see, Akari’s family have raised pigs, notably sumo pigs, for generations. In her eyes, nothing is as smart, noble, loyal or courageous as a pig. So, comparing her husband to a pig is one of the greatest compliments that you can give him. And he is a pig, in so many ways, so it fits. Just don’t make negative comments about pigs around her.”

Nabiki nods, and keeps walking even as her own nerves slowly start to fray. Her shoulders slowly tense more and more, her hands curling into fists. She is unable to emulate the relaxed manner of her companion as she keeps glancing about nervously. Every motion out of the corner of her eyes seems to draw her attention and spike her worry, until finally Ranma pulls her into an alley. Suddenly she is eye to eye with Ranma at a distance of scant inches as those intense blue eyes seem to bore into her, gazing at the very essence of her being.

“You need to relax, Nabiki. Take a breath, and center yourself. If you look that nervous, it will be much harder to pass through the town unseen. The secret to not being seen is to not draw attention to yourself. You need to be so indifferent, so blase, that people don’t notice you. Just breath for a minute and you will be ok. You trust me, right?” Ranma says as she takes Nabiki’s hands in her own.

Nabiki stares into those blue orbs for a long minute, then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then another as she forces herself to calm down, to relax. When she re-opens her eyes, she has the bored look that she had perfected when in high school on her face, and has relaxed considerably. “Better?” She asks with a little smirk.

Ranma stares at her from close range for a moment more, then gives her hands one last squeeze. “Much better. That’s my ‘Biki.” She says, letting go of her wards hands and missing the sudden flush that spreads over Nabiki’s face and neck as she turns back and starts to walk out of the alley. “We should keep moving, don’t want to stay still too long out here.”

Nabiki nods and falls in behind Ranma, trying her best to keep up that cool, detached air she hadn’t used for years. She had to admit, she would never have imagined her life going this way, running for her life, meeting interesting people like Konatsu and the rest of the Blooming Lilies. The biggest surprises though had to be Ranma and Ran. The two of them were a true mystery, one a gorgeous and successful woman in a field that was usually dominated by men, the other a attractive man with a very intense air about him. Thinking about it, besides their gender Ranma and Ran were pretty similar in how they carried themselves and talked. Yes, there were differences in speech, but how much was that how the Japanese talked, using different words depending on their gender? It was something to think about, when she wasn’t so busy trying not to be scared to death.

Nabiki sees Ranma pause and tense for a moment, then keeps walking at the same pace. Soon, she reaches back and takes Nabiki’s hand, gently pulling her up to walk alongside her. “Don’t look back, but we are being followed. I think it’s only one person, and they seem to be staying back a bit, but they are definitely following us.”

Nabiki swallows and resists the urge to look back, instead whispering facing forward like Ranma had done. “So, what do we do, then? Do we just keep going, or do you think we have to try and shake them?” 

Ranma keeps walking, her eyes distant. “I don’t think we can shake them, not easily at least. They have kept with us for the last several blocks, at least. Once we turn the corner, I need you to trust me completely.” She says, placing an arm around the suddenly flushed older woman’s waist in a very friendly and familiar manner.

Nabiki bites her lip, wondering just what is going on with her, why her heart is racing so fast and why she suddenly feels so warm with Ranma so close beside her now. She tries to ignore the feeling of her lithe, warm body pressed to her side as she does her best to seem natural with this.

Once they turn the corner, she finds herself swept into a bridal carry by the shorter woman, who doesn’t seem all that fazed by the weight of the taller, older woman. “Hold on.” She says tersely, and starts to run. She cuts into an alley, racing towards the wall at the back of the alley as Nabiki clings to her for dear life. “Shut your eyes, and hold on tight.” Ranma orders as Nabiki clings to her harder, her eyes screwed shut as she feels a surge as Ranma jumps, a quick series of jerks and jostles, then falling. She clenches her jaw, keeping her eyes screwed shut as they land surprisingly lightly and continue to dash along, all attempts at being unnoticeable lost in flight.

A short time later Ranma deposits Nabiki back on her feet, taking a few deep breaths she says “Ok, you can open your eyes now, Nabiki.” then steps away, her breathing settling into a more normal pace.

Nabiki cautiously opens her eyes, peering around the abandoned warehouse they had found themselves in. “Are...We safe? Did you lose them?” She looks around nervously, wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans.

“Yeah, I think we did, at least for now. We can’t stay here long, we should keep moving. I don’t know how long it will take them to catch up.”

The sound of a door swinging open stops them both in their tracks, two sets of eyes taking in the appearance of a tall, dark haired woman wearing sunglasses and a long, black trench coat. “Sadly for you, not as long as you would like. I have to say, I have been looking forward to this for some time. Who knew that I would get a chance at a lucrative bounty, and to take down Ranma, the infamous Scarlet Night herself? Lucky me, indeed.” She stops a good distance away, calmly adjusting the black, finger less gloves she was wearing. “You should know, your antics in China caused me quite a bit of problems with my superiors, Ranma. I was well on the way to reforming that little podunk village, bringing them into the modern age. It would have been so much better for everyone if you had just stood aside. But no, you had to be the hero. What does that little harlot and the brat mean to you, anyhow? They are just part of a deal between two outdated fossils. You and I both know that the world is better if we leave the past in the past!” She takes off her sunglasses, and fixes lavender eyes on Ranma. Her features are definitely more Chinese than Japanese, and now Nabiki can place the slight accent she has.

“Rai Zur, it’s good to see you. I figured that by now the Old Hag would have killed you, or at least turned you into something more useful, like, I don’t know. A duster maybe? Shouldn’t you fly on home before I have to pluck you?” Ranma says as she starts to slowly advance on the woman.

Rai Zur bristles a bit, then chuckles. “I’m not like Loi Shan, or the rest of those who thought they could change the leadership but keep the status quo, Ranma. I see the world for what it is, and I embrace the future.” As she says that, her hands seem to blur for a moment to Nabiki, then she is standing with a pair of pistols in an odd stance. “Want to see what I have learned, Ranma? See why the future will always prevail over the past?”

“You have lost your way, Rai. Perhaps if you are lucky, I will let you live to regret it.” Ranma says as the two warriors engage. Nabiki, for her part, quickly dives for cover, not knowing just what is happening, but somehow feeling like this time she might be the secondary reason for the battle about to commence.

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.


	11. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 11: The Cost Of Doing Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun-fu Vs. Wushu. The past vs the present!
> 
> And why you should be terrified of Nabiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

The cost of doing business.

The two warriors stand still for a moment as they size up the competition, then they are moving. A hail of bullets from her right hand gun seek to suppress Ranma as Rai dashes to her left, the other gun held high and tight to her lean frame. Her keen eyes never leave her opponent as Ranma weaves through the bullets, tracking how Ranma changes her path just as she pulls the trigger. With a grin, she changes tactics, closing with Ranma in a flash.

Ranma ducks and weaves, watching the trigger finger and the barrel as she closes her distance, knowing she has to get in hand to hand as fast as possible, that being the easiest way to level the playing field. Whoever had taught Rai Zur knew what they were doing, that was for sure. Where the obsessive Amazon had found someone to teach her this new trick, she wasn’t sure. But she had a feeling that she might have to have a very long, very pointed talk with whoever it was. Her eyes narrow as Rai starts to close the distance, the analytical part of her mind adding this to the growing file on the fighting style that her opponent was using. 

As they close to hand to hand range, Rai brings her other gun into play, strikes, barrel whips and shots being used together in a brutal display of the Art taken to a strange new place. Ranma darts in, using her smaller stature to good advantage to land a series of quick strikes with her left hand even as her right shoots forward and grips the slide of Rai’s right hand gun, pumping it quickly to eject the last two bullets before she fades back with a jolt as she gets a knee to her ribs for her trouble.

Rai grins, lost in the pleasure of the fight as she fends off Ranma’s sudden renewed rush with her left hand gun, ejecting the spent clip from her right with a quick snap, sending the empty clip into Ranma’s face and using the moment to snap a new clip into place from the loader on her belt. She spins past a right-handed two-finger strike and lands a heavy hit to the back of the redheads skull as she continues the step, turning it into a low spin as she fires a shot into where her opponent should be.

Ranma, for her part, rolls with the blow as she tucks in her shoulder and turns the stumble into a tumble and a one-handed handspring to the side, her body twisting in the air as she lands in a three-point stance then seems to vanish for a moment before she is in Rai’s face once more her face a mask of cold calculation as Rai finds herself suddenly on the defensive once more. 

Rai fires off shot after shot, intermixed into and around strikes and kicks as her frustration grows more and more with the elusive redhead. “So, this is how you have been surviving in this world, Ranma? You're a relic, a piece of the past that should have been erased years ago.” She dives backwards, twisting and rolling as her guns trace after Ranma, the rapid staccato of gunfire filling the place with a chorus of death. 

Nabiki peers around the cover she had found, eyes wide and unbelieving as the fight continues, the two coming into hand to hand range once more and their hands seem to blur, strikes and blocks being traded at a pace that seems completely impossible, almost inhuman. Not for the first time, Nabiki had to wonder just who was Ranma, and how did she gain the skills she had, what did she have to sacrifice to fight like this? Being the daughter of a family that practiced the Art, she knew what that type of skill cost. It cost everything, an all-consuming obsession that left you nothing for anything else. But still, the thought chews at the edge of her mind as the two separate for a moment as Rai once again changes out her clips.

“You’re good, Ranma. I can see why the Elder agreed to that preposterous agreement. I would never have settled for one child, though. Khu Lon is a fool. Maybe I will drag you back and make use of you myself? For an outsider, you have skill. But you are just a copycat. A master of pretending you are something you are not. Perhaps I will show that one over there what you really are.” Rai says with a sneer. “Try not to die.” She says as her hands blur, as she calls out “Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken Revised! Ten Thousand Stinging Wasps!”

Ranma rolls quickly to the side, her finger stabbing into the floor as she calls out “Kiri!” and seems to vanish in the resulting explosion of dust and debri from the floor. Rai continues to fire blindly as Ranma once again seems to appear crouched below her, leg sweeping as she performs a move that would seem to fit better in a Olympic pommel horse exhibition, her hands braced as she scissors her legs, twisting as the one sweeps Rai’s feet, the other connecting with her and launching her upwards. “Yoake!” Then she braces her hands and launches herself up towards her rising opponent, seeming to hover for a moment above her open and defenseless opponent. “Mangetsu!” she shouts as she twists into a full-rotation twisting axe kick and sends Rai Zur slamming back into the ground.

Rai rolls to the side, narrowly avoiding the falling knee strike as she stumbles back to her feet, clutching her side. “You won this time, Ranma. But I will win in the end.” She pulls what appears to be a bottle of water with some sort of pneumatic device affixed to the bottom, and seems to vanish in a cloud of water vapor. A brief humming sound seems to fill the air as a tiny shape exits out of a window before Ranma can react.

Ranma sighs as she walks over, poking what appears to be a pile of clothing and weapons with her toe. “Well, damn. I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to deal with that flighty little menace again.” She walks back towards a thoroughly confused Nabiki. “Come on, ‘Biki. We need to get out of here before more guests show up.”

“Ranma…..Will you kindly explain what the heck just happened? Where did she go? And...Why are all her clothes there?” Nabiki presses as she quickly moves to walk beside Ranma.

“That’s…” Ranma sighs and runs her hand through her hair as she checks herself over quickly. “That’s a lot to talk about right now, Nabiki. And I honestly don’t think you would believe me anyhow.”

“We can talk about it while you keep me alive at that internet cafe over there.” She points past Ranma, who turns and blinks at the cafe before looking back at Nabiki. 

“And why are we going to an internet cafe, of all places? Do you need a coffee or to check your email that bad?” a perplexed Ranma asks her ward.

Nabiki looks at her with more than a bit of ice in her eyes as she straightens her back and adjusts the fit of her jacket. “Because I am going to show the Ayanami what the cost of business is, Ranma. Do you know why they want me dead so bad?”

“Because you’re turning state's witness about what you found there, obviously.” Ranma says as she walks alongside Nabiki, keeping a wary eye on the surrounding area.

“Oh, it’s more than that. I’ve always been good with numbers. I actually ran a bit of a betting pool when I was in high school. I never forget a number, it comes in handy at times.” She walks in and heads back to one of the private booths, all business. “I remember all the accounts and access codes from them that I found.” She says as she slides into the booth, Ranma hesitates for a moment before she slides in across from her.

“And? Wouldn’t they have just, I don’t know, changed the access codes, or moved accounts or something?” Ranma adds as she glances at the menu that was lying on the table.

“Normally, yes. But while under investigation, and keeping it quiet? It’s going to take some time. And I know a lot more of their account numbers then they think I do. Some of them are bound to still be active.” Nabiki says as she pulls out a pair of glasses and perches them on her nose as she boots the laptop and starts to type rapidly.

“And you're going to do what? Steal money from them? I don’t see how that is going to help us.” Ranma says as she places the order for herself and Nabiki on the keypad that is attached to the table.

Nabiki looks up and fixes Ranma with a piercing look. “Ranma, to a business, and let's face it the Yakuza ARE businesses, what do you think holds more value? Physical capital, in this case the endless thugs that they send against us for you to dispatch, or liquid capital, the money that allows them to send an endless stream of thugs?”

Ranma thinks about this for a moment, then shrugs. “I’d say the physical. Without people, you can’t make money, right?”

“Oh Ranma, you can be so naive at times.” Nabiki says almost fondly as her fingers fly over the keyboard. “They can always find more goons, some of whom will work off the promise of favors, drugs, women, or payment at a later date. But the real important things require money. Lots of it, it's why they do the horrible things they do. What drives them to keep going, to never hesitate.” She peers at the screen for a moment, then looks at Ranma “Akane has that charity she likes to donate to, right? The one that takes kids in foster care and orphanages and teaches them the Art as a way to improve themselves and to learn to control their tempers, right?” At the slow, hesitant nod she gets from her companion a cold, evil grin slowly crosses Nabiki’s face. “I thought so. Well, they should be happy, then.”  
Ranma swallows around a suddenly dry mouth as she watches this other side of Nabiki. “And...Why would that be, ‘Biki?”

“Because the Ayanami’s just donated ten-point-seven million yen to it. Karma is a bitch, and so am I.” Nabiki says in a calm, matter-of-fact manner.

Ranma’s eyes slowly widen as she takes a drink from the glass of water that the cheerful woman had dropped off during a lull in their conversation amid furious typing. “Nabiki, isn’t that going to just make them want to kill us more?”

“Ranma, hon, they already wanted us dead.” She says as she pulls off her glasses, folding them and using them as a pointer in her hand as she ticked off points. “They want us dead. They think that they can do it with just losing expendable physical capital. I’m showing them the error in their ways.” She sits back and drinks from the iced coffee that was sitting besides her. “Oh, that is good. Thank you.” She carefully places the glass back on the table and stretches her back a bit, smiling towards the ceiling. “Honestly, they should pay me for teaching them the error of their ways. I’m doing them a service, after all.” She leans forward and smiles a predatory smile towards the silent woman sitting across from her. “Now, why don’t you tell me what exactly I saw back there, and how it relates to this mess.” She narrows her eyes as she leans forward. “And, I also want to know what she meant when she mentioned a kid, Ranma.”

Ranma swallows and drinks quickly from her glass of water, trying to ease her suddenly tight and dry throat. “It’s going to be a long, weird story, Nabiki. And you won’t believe me.”

“Try me, Ranma. The more time I spend around you, the more open I am getting to the impossible.” Nabiki says as she places some cash on the table and stands, checking one last time to make sure that everything has been deleted from the laptop.

As they walk out, Ranma squares her shoulders. “We are going to have to head to the next safehouse, this is going to take some time...and probably a demonstration or two.”

“Lead on, Ranma-hon.” Nabiki says, knowing that she should be scared, that she should be worried because of how she just escalated things. But, in that moment the Ice Queen was back, and she wanted to show the world that you don’t mess with the Tendo girls.

Not even if you happen to run a Yakuza Family.

Ranma leads them into the next safe house, taking her time to close and lock the door, checking the windows as she seems to stall, then walks into the kitchen as water runs for a bit. Nabiki pokes around a little, giving Ranma what time she seems to need before she hears Ranma walking back in, carrying a glass pitcher of water and a kettle, of all things.

“You should probably sit down, Nabiki. This is going to take a while, and some of it’s going to be a shock. But, I guess you deserve to know. Kami knows you’re probably going to find out in an inconvenient manner otherwise. Like walking in on me in the bath or something.” Ranma says as she reaches up to touch her cheek, a wistful look in her eyes.

Nabiki sits in the offered chair, leaning forward a bit to show that she is paying attention as a nervous Ranma sits down across from her.

“So, this all began in China, up in the mountains at a place called Jusenkyo.” Ranma begins.

It was going to be a very strange story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life has been...Hectic, and I have found myself escaping into my games more....
> 
> I should be back onto my usual chaotic but frequent posting soon! Some extra days off coming up, so I'm hoping to see a few more chapters up sooner rather than later.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love hearing your thoughts and speculations!
> 
> Stay Frosty!


	12. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 12: The Truth Is In The Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma begins to tell the story of what happened, and how they ended up where they are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

The truth is in the numbers

Ranma shifts nervously under the intense gaze of Nabiki. “First, let me start off. I never intended to lie to you about, well, anything. There are just aspects of my life I don’t share with people, mostly because let's face it. Not one is going to believe me.”

“We all lie, Ranma. Whether it’s about how we feel about people, what we like doing, how old we are, the number of little lies we tell people are staggering. But, being free of some of those is a good thing. So, start small and we will go from there.” Nabiki says as she reaches out, letting her hand rest on the nervous redhead’s for a moment before sitting back in her chair.

“Right, right. Ok, first things first. Get the shock out of the way, and what is sure to follow it.” Ranma says in an almost resigned manner as she takes off her jacket and shirt, leaving on her sports bra as a suddenly red Nabiki gawks at her. 

“Ranma! What, exactly, do you think you’re doing!” Nabiki says in a squawk as Ranma undoes her pants, letting them hang on her hips.

“Trust me, it’s necessary.” She says as she picks up the kettle, locks eyes with a blushing Nabiki, and proceeds to pour some of the water over her head. The vent that follows is something that Nabiki will have burned into her mind’s eye for years to come.

Nabiki watches in almost fascinated horror as Ranma grows and swells in some places, diminishing in others. Almost faster than the eye can follow, she has become he. Where Ranma stood moments ago is a blushing and nervous Ran with a much tighter outfit hugging his very masculine form. 

“Sorry about this.” Is all that Ran, or Ranma, has to say at first. He reaches over and pours some of the water from the pitcher over his head, reversing the transformation and a wet and anxious redhead regards Nabiki nervously. “I figured I would show you the back and forth, and then answer any questions you have before I tell you my story...If that’s ok?”

A pale and shaky Nabiki sits back in her chair, her mind reeling as she tries to wrap it around what she just saw. “How...what….HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!” She finally yells out to a wincing Ranma-chan.

“The cursed springs of Jusenkyo, up in the mountains of China. Home to many oddities, the springs being one of the oddest. It turns out that magic is real, just very rare. Curses are real. Not like, breaking a mirror or watching some evil video tape, but like real curses. I’m under the effects of one of them. ‘The spring of drowned girl’. It seems that at some point in the past, a young girl drowned in that spring, and now whoever falls into it turns into a girl when they are doused in cold water.” Ranma-chan says as she fidgets and stands there under the distracted gaze of Nabiki.

“So...Let me get this straight. You fell into some cursed spring, and now you turn..Into..a..girl…” Nabiki trails off, then she quickly stands and strides angrily to loom over the smaller redhead. “Ranma. Answer this very, very carefully. Are...You...a...guy.”

Ranma-chan looks up at the looming, clearly angry Tendo and flashes back to a very similar occurrence many years ago, sighing as she lowers her head. “I am, Nabiki. I never meant to lie to you, or anything. It’s just...I can’t exactly tell just anyone…” Whatever she was about to say is silenced with a resounding slap across the cheek.

Nabiki gently holds her stinging hand, watching the red hand print on Ranma’s cheek slowly fade. “Do you know WHY I slapped you, Ranma?” She says in a cold manner.

Ranma thinks about it for a moment, and then starts to tick off possible points. “I lied to you. I misused your trust. I got you tied up in the craziness that is my life. I showed you both sides of me, without telling you the truth first.” She is interrupted in her ramblings by the looming, glaring presence that is suddenly in her face, poking her in the chest angrily.

“No. Yes, those are some of the reasons, but why I am PARTICULARLY angry right now is simple. You. Saw. Me. In. The. Bath.” She says poking harder with each statement.

Ranma swallows nervously and reaches up to touch her cheek. “You’re about to slap me, hit me, or break a table over my head, aren’t you?” 

Nabiki stops dead as she processes that, then sighs and turns and sits back down as her head thumps into the back of the chair. “Akane. Of course, Akane found out the hard way. Right? And that is part of the reason for the whole ‘Ran/Ranma’ charade you did. Because you are an idiot, and you wanted to avoid another nuclear fallout like Volcano Akane going off.”

Ranma-chan clears her throat as she sits gingerly in her chair. “Actually, I try to keep Ran and Ranma as separate as I can. It’s handy, in my line of work, to have a persona that is completely separate. And, well, I might spend most of my time like this...But I am still somewhat of a guy inside, so it’s nice to be able to go out as, well, ME once in a while. At least, that is how I started, now...The line is pretty blurry.”

Nabiki nods as she stares at the ceiling, putting things together. “Akane walked in on you in the bath, saw male Ranma, and freaked. Broke something or someone. And didn’t let you explain until her temper ran its course. Obviously, you two buried the hatchet or she would STILL be trying to kill you.” She thinks about it for a moment, then fixes her with that intense gaze of her. “You introduced her to Ukyo as a form of apology.”

Ranma laughs nervously and rubs the back of her head. “Yeah, she walked in on me. We had been working together pretty closely for a few weeks, it was close to the end of the shoot, and she was trying to make a move. She broke a table over my head, and when I came too, she got my story from me. Like I am going to do for you. And no, Ukyo wasn’t an apology. They were perfect for each other. Even an idiot like me could see that. So, I fixed them up on a series of dates, and they did the rest. Honest, I just wanted to see two people I consider family happy.”

Nabiki nods as she takes a long, slow drink from the drink at hand. “Ok, so I won’t kill you. But I am still angry because you saw me naked under false pretenses. I will get you back for that, Ranma.” She says in a cold manner, and for some reason, Ranma wishes she would just break something small over her . Like, Japan.

Ranma flushes and nods. “I am sorry about that.” She looks at her, then back at the water. “Do..You want me to stay like this, or change back into my true form? I could understand if you don’t want to see me like this for a while….”

Nabiki fixes her with a glare. “I am not going to be part of your gender identity issues right now, Ranma. Wear whatever form you're most comfortable in right now. I don’t honestly care.”

Ranma nods and fidgets then sits back in her chair. “My clothes fit better like this, so...Yeah.” She says as she pulls her shirt back on, feeling oddly exposed before the intense gaze of Nabiki.

Ranma takes a moment to collect herself, then starts her story. “So, my father and I went on a ten year training trip, or that was the plan. We would wander Japan and eventually China to learn as much of the Art as we could. We traveled a lot, and I never really had time to settle in anywhere. I met a few people over the years, and mostly had to abandon them when dad decided it was time to move on. It wasn’t until years later that I learned that pops had left behind a string of broken promises and thefts behind us. I will get to that in a bit.”

She leans forward to get her own drink, settling back and continuing as she toys with it nervously. “Eventually, we traveled to China and started to travel there. My idiot father learned of Jusenkyo and took us there. That is where I found out that magic was real and my views of the world are….Woefully narrow.” she takes a deep breath and continues. “While we were sparring and the guide was shouting that it was dangerous, I ended up getting knocked into a spring. Needless to say, I was a bit shocked when I surfaced and was, well, like this.” She gestures to her petite, curvy form. “Needless to say, I noticed a few changes right away.”

She coughs as Nabiki nods slowly at her. “Anyhow, after trying to kill my father the guide explained about the curses and helped me swap back. He then escorted us to a local village, to ‘show us the cultural diversity that is the region’ as he said.” She uses air quotes for the Guide’s description. “That is where I met the Chinese Amazons for the first time.”

Nabiki raises her hand at this and interjects. “So, magic is real. Curses are real, and can change guys into girls. And now, Chinese Amazons?” She peers at her companion. “Are..You taking any really good drugs, Ranma?”

Ranma glares at her and crosses her arms and pouts in a very realistic manner for a moment then sighs. “No, I’m not on anything. I should probably be, but I’m not. And yes, magic exists but is rare, curses can be really sucky. And the Chineses Amazons…” She trails off then clears her throat. “Through a series of...events...I ended up with one of them chasing me, intent on killing me. Xian Pu is her name, and she has a part in my story that I’m still not entirely comfortable with.”

“So...She somehow ended up wanting to kill you?” Nabiki prods.

“Yeah, ancient laws of her tribe and everything. We ended up fleeing China with her hot on our heels, made our way back to Japan, and then we ended up tangled with the Tanakas.” Ranma simplifies as she stares into her glass.

“Ok, I am going to unpack THAT in a bit. So, how exactly did you get entangled with the Tanaka’s, and how did that lead to where we are now?” She prompts as she slowly leans forward.

“My idiot father. He made some….promises..to them, like he always did, then tried to steal from them and sneak away, like he had always done. The Tanaka’s found out, and managed to capture us both. I was a girl at the time, like Dad had insisted I stay for some reason, so they knew me as Ranma the girl. I..Don’t know to this day what, exactly, passed between them, but Pop’s committed suicide, and I ended up with the Tanaka’s to pay off the debt that was owed.” 

Nabiki nods slowly, letting that tidbit process before motioning for Ranma to continue. “Ok, so you clearly had a family name. Why did you abandon it, Ranma?”

Ranma sighs again, slowly hunching her shoulders in as she seems to try to shrink. “As I talked to Old Man Tanaka, it started to dawn on me just how much pops had messed things up. Then, when I started to work for the Tanaka’s and not drift around, my father's old obligations started to pop up. In the end, the only thing I could do was to abandon my family name and become Ronin to preserve what little honor I, myself, still had. I had to free myself of the Saotome name, so that I could find where I belonged. Not as the son or daughter of a thief and a liar, but as Ranma, someone who forged their own destiny.”

Nabiki listens and lets it sink in, then slowly reaches out and lays a gentle hand on Ranma’s shoulder. “It’s ok. You made a hard choice, but I think in the end it was probably the right one. If you hadn’t, I probably would be dead, and Akane would still be in misery without her Ukyo.” Nabiki lets her hand linger there for a moment, then sits back and looks at her blushing companion. “So, tell me the rest. Where does it all tie together. Is Xian Pu still hunting you? Where does Rai Zur fit into this? What about Hibiki? And why do I get the feeling that Konatsu is somehow part of this story, as well?” 

Ranma nods and tries to get comfortable. She peers at Nabiki with a sense of wonder. Most people don’t take it this well. “Master Tanaka helped me sort out a few things, like dealing with an enraged Chinese Amazon without either of us having to die. He got her to listen to him, and had me reveal my true gender to her.” Ranma starts to laugh softly. “In some ways, it made things more insane, believe it or not. Her tribe has a lot of odd laws, and a lot of them regard outsiders.” Ranma starts to tick points off on her fingers. “If an Outsider woman bests an Amazon Warrior, then the disgraced warrior will hunt her down to the ends of the Earth until one or both are dead.” She ticks off the next point, a bit of a blush creeping up her neck. “If the outsider that bests an Amazon is a male, then the warrior will marry him, to bring powerful offspring to the Tribe.” 

Nabiki blinks at that, letting it process. “So, let me guess. You were a girl when you beat her, so her crazy law said she had to kill you.”

Ranma intejects and nods, explaining. “She gave me the, literal, Kiss of Death.”

Nabiki continues, as she fixes the nervous redhead with an intense glare. “And when she found out you were actually a cursed guy, she decided she had to either marry you, or kill you. Correct?” For some reason, her tone has gone icy again.

Ranma swallows hard and holds her hands up defensively. “Well, normally….But Tanaka had a talk with her grandmother, who is one of the chief elders of the tribe and they made an arrangement.”

Nabiki slowly sits back, glaring at her. “Continue.”

Ranma nods and swallows nervously. “She agreed to not have me marry her granddaughter and be dragged back to China if I gave her a child.”

“Gave...Her a child? Wait, you had a child with some crazy Chinese woman instead of her killing you or dragging you off to be married?” Nabiki states slowly, a twitch starting at her temple.

“Ummm...Yes? I..have a daughter. Qiang Pu, daughter of Xian Pu. I see her whenever I can make it to China, and I get letters pretty regularly from Xian Pu. It’s not a conventional relationship I have with her or her mother, but it’s what Tanaka was able to work out for the best of everyone.” Ranma says as he takes in the silent, brooding image of her companion.

“So, are you still with her mother, Ranma?” Nabiki says in an oddly cold manner.

Ranma blinks and holds her hands up defensively. “No! No, I’m not. Once she got pregnant, she went back to China and that is when the letters started. Honestly, I have barely seen her since, and no, I don’t have any other children with her.” She feels the sudden need to clarify as Nabiki seems to relax a bit, that icy look slowly melting.

“Ok, you can continue, Ranma.” Nabiki says.

For some reason Ranma feels like she just got a stay of execution.

“Ok, so about Hibiki….” Ranma starts up, knowing that things could get messier.

They usually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N!* 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I will be updating again soon (very soon) just seemed like a good place to break the chapter!
> 
> So, I’m setting myself a challenge. 20K in four days. With my other update, I’m sitting at 5300 words. A bit behind, but I can do this!
> 
> Please read and review, all your thoughts and questions are welcome!
> 
> Stay Frosty!


	13. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 13: Hard Audit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma comes clean with a bit more of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Hard Audit

Ranma takes a drink of her water, arranging things in her head then shrugs and plows forward. “So, Hibiki and I have a bit of history. We knew each other when we were younger, before I got dragged to China. Frenemies, rivals, choose the term that works best, it’s probably close enough. Anyhow, we were supposed to have a duel to settle things between us, then dad dragged me off before I could fight him.” At the look Ranma is getting from Nabiki she holds her hands up defensively. “Hey! I waited for three days for him to show up, then dad dragged me off!”

“Wait, back up. Three days? Were you holding it at some obscure temple in the mountains or something?” Nabiki interjects.

“No, actually, at the lot around the corner from where he lived. When I said that Hibiki had a bad sense of direction, I was serious. He could get lost in a room with one door and no windows. It’s almost impressive, actually.” Ranma says with a shake of her head.

“Ok, that’s...Not the craziest thing I have heard so far. So, how come I get the feeling there is more to the story than some childhood drama that was unresolved?” Nabiki says with narrowed eyes.

Ranma fidgets a bit, then lays her head back and sighs. “He somehow ended up following us to China, and I might have knocked him into one of the pools while I was trying to kill the old man.” 

“Does he turn into a girl as well?” Nabiki asks, a bit puzzled by all of this.

“No, there aren’t many that are human curses. Most are animals. Like the Spring of Drowned Piglet.” Ranma says without lifting her head.

“Oh….By the Kami! He turns into a pig? THAT’S why you make all the snarky pig jokes!” Nabiki says with slowly dawning horror. “Wait, that is why you set off the sprinklers. Because he would turn into a pig, and when they looked for him, would just find a pile of clothes and no unconscious martial artist.

Ranma nods her assent. “Yeah, pretty much. And before you ask, Rai Zur was dunked in the Pool of Drowned Hummingbird as punishment for disobeying the elders of the tribe.”

Nabiki blinks as she lets that settle in. “Ok, then how does Konatsu fit into this. I know that she does somehow.”

“Konatsu, and a few others, willingly got themselves cursed in an arrangement with the Amazons.” She eyes Nabiki. “No telling anyone this, ok? It would break Ukyo’s heart if anything happened to Konatsu.”

“So, you met Konatsu through Ukyo then. Konatsu was a guy, but wanted to become a woman. Wow...Talk about a trans ideal dream come true.” Nabiki says with a sense of wonder.

Ranma nods and sighs. “Yeah, and don’t let Konatsu know, ok? I really like her, she is one of the few true friends I have in this world.”

“I won’t say anything, Ranma-hon. I like Konatsu as well, she is one of the sweetest people I have ever met outside of my sister Kasumi.” Nabiki affirms.

Ranma nods and sits back up, looking at Nabiki. “So, what else would you like to know about my horrible and sordid past?”

“So, I want to know. How do you see yourself? Are you a man who changes into a woman, and for some reason spends most of his time as one? Are you a woman, who just happens to have been born a guy? Or something else?” Nabiki asks as she leans forward, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Wow, nice. Way to just cut to the quick of things.” Ranma thinks about that for a moment. “I’m both and neither. I am me, regardless how I look at the moment. I spent most of my professional time as a woman, and when I was still with the Tanaka’s it was mostly spent in my other form. Cold water is pretty common, but water hot enough to change is not quite as common. And, oddly enough, you become a bit of a cold water magnet when you are cursed. You get splashed and soaked a lot at random, I guess because if you are not forced to face your cursed self, it’s not much of a curse.”

Nabiki nods slowly, chewing on her bottom lip. “That can’t make keeping relationships easy.”

“It isn’t. Most people I have to hide who and what I am from, and the few that I let in usually don’t handle the duality well. Akane and I got close, but she was a bit...Upset..when you found out my birth gender.” Ranma confides.

Nabiki nods and takes a drink. “You mentioned that. I’m just glad that she didn’t kill you.”

“Oh, she tried. I just managed to get her to calm down and not destroy the city. We worked things out, and I think we are in a good place right now. She sent me to you, after all.” Ranma says as she watches her companion.

Nabiki smiles and nods. “I’m glad she did. And not just because you’ve saved my life several times. I wouldn't have ever found out so much about the world, or that there were so many….Very, very strange things in it otherwise.”

Ranma laughs “That is one way to look at it.”

“I’m afraid to ask about Gos.” Nabiki says in a flat manner.

“Believe me, you don’t want to know. And that is between him and me, I can’t tell you anything about my arrangements with him.” Ranma says as she leans forward and locks eyes with Nabiki intently.

Nabiki looks away, feeling oddly flushed from the intense look she got. “So...How total IS the change? I mean, I SAW you naked, I know that the outside is female. What about internal? Does it affect your mind?”

Ranma blinks and sighs. “Physically, it’s a total change. I’m a biological female person when I’m like this. And, somewhat? I mean, having a body that is not your own changes how you think after a while. I was an arrogant, misogynist when I was younger. A few years spent like this, and my views on women started to change. And I know that those with animal curses get all the mental tidbits they need to operate in that form, so perhaps it goes deeper than I am comfortable thinking about.”

“Ok, then how about you tell me about your past with the Ayanami. They were terrified of you, Ranma. What happened, and how is it going to affect us going forward?” Nabiki asks as she gets up, looking at Ranma. “Want me to refresh your drink?”

Ranma nods as she hands her glass over. “Please. There is some cold tea in the fridge, if you don’t mind?” 

“Sure, now, you keep talking while I get us fixed up.” Nabiki says as she walks into the kitchen.

“Right right.” Ranma says as she licks her lips. “Well, you know that they took the Tanaka heir, right? Well, I was the one that was supposed to be watching him, and I took it upon myself to get him back. It was...Messy. I killed a lot of them that night, in both forms. I hoped that it would settle things, make them leave me alone. And, for the most part it did. I was too much trouble to kill. Too expensive. Now, I imagine they want to settle things with me, one way or another.”

Nabiki nods as he walks back in, handing Ranma-chan the glass, their fingers lingering together for a long moment before she blushes and sweeps past to sit in her chair. “So, that is where all the stories come from, then.”

Ranma nods and sighs. “I never imagined that I would be using the Art in this way.”

Nabiki narrows her eyes. “It bothers you that you used the Art for criminal means. Like your father did.” As Ranma gives a tired sigh and nods, Nabiki continues. “That is why you do what you do now. It’s to make amends, to restore your honor in your own eyes. To make it do some good by keeping people alive, even though you might have to kill in the line of your duty. You at least have a good purpose to it.”

Ranma snorts and nods “Right again, ‘Biki. Do you want the gold star?”

Nabiki glares at her. “Don’t be an ass. I’m not my sister, I won’t pound you, especially since I think you want to be hit. You want to be fought.” She takes a sip of her drink, then fixes Ranma with that intense stare. “You will have to go somewhere else if that is what you want, Ranma. I don’t hit people. I believe that there are, usually, other ways to resolve things.”

“Like stealing ten million yen.” Ranma says with a grin.

Nabiki flushes and nods. “Like stealing ten million yen. It’s a trifling amount to them, but it sets actions to have consequences. The next time it’s going to be a hundred million yen. That should get their attention.”  
Ranma laughs and shakes her head. “You really want them to want to kill you, ‘Biki.”

Nabiki finishes her drink and stands to stretch. “Ranma-hon, they already want to kill me, I just want to remind them that they can be hurt, that they are not untouchable. You do it in your way, I will do it in mine. Maybe we can make going after both of us too expensive for them.”

“Maybe. I still think you are crazy, though.” Ranma confides, as her eyes slide over the stretching form of the woman in front of her.

Nabiki smirks and cocks her hip, one hand resting there. “What, like what you see?”

Ranma laughs. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before, Nabiki.”

Nabiki laughs and walks past her towards the bathroom. “But it’s different when it’s someone else.” She pauses, then looks back at Ranma. “Tell you what, as a reward for being honest with me, I will let you give me another massage when I’m done with the bath.”

“And how, exactly, is me giving you a massage a reward for me?” Ranma asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Because, Ranma hon, this time I will be wearing just a towel.” She says, then grins at the blushing redhead. “No funny business though.” She points a finger at her companion in a menacing manner.

“On my honor as a martial artist.” Ranma answers without hesitation.

“Then we have a deal.” Nabiki says as she saunters in.

Ranma sits and stews quietly, thinking about what they had talked about, where they were going next, and mostly about the enigma that was Nabiki Tendo. What she tried not to think about was the sound of the water cascading over skin, the soft little noises that drifted out of the bathroom from time to time, and especially not about her own conflicted thoughts and feelings over all of the former points.

There were a million reasons to not risk moving their relationship in the direction it seemed to be heading. It was dangerous, it could make her hesitate when hesitation meant death. It could cause strain on what seemed to be a good working relationship. Nabiki was in her protection, and it could be considered a violation of morality.

On the other hand, it had been a long time since Ranma had been able to be close, really close, to anyone as their true selves. Most people couldn’t handle the duality that was her existence, but Nabiki seemed to take things with a surprising amount of aplomb. She was an interesting mix of logical pragmatism and horrible sarcastic wit. She thought quickly on her feet, and could follow orders when needed. She was trustworthy and honest, the very fact that she was in the mess she was now was proof of all of that.

So, why does she hesitate? Why does she waffle about? Why, exactly, could she not stare at the door for more than thirty seconds?

Her train of thought is derailed when Nabiki walks out, blushing a bit but wrapped in a towel.

Deep thoughts could wait til later. She, after all, had a reward to claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> Another 2100 words down, taking me to 10.7k since Monday. Not bad, all in all. Halfway there!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your reviews. I truly do appreciate them, and I will try to respond to them when I am able.
> 
> Stay Frosty!


	14. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 14:  Taking an Advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as the two wayward souls grow closer. Can someone who has been burned before learn to open up? Can someone who has never taken the time to think about a future that involves someone take the risk?
> 
> WARNING! Mild citrus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.
> 
> Warning! Mild citrus ahead!

Taking an advance.

Nabiki remains silent as she looks at her currently redhead companion then walks over and lays herself carefully on the bed. No words are exchanged as Ranma slowly moves towards her and clears her throat a bit. The tension between them is almost a palatable thing, an unspoken acknowledgment that lingers under the surface. Somewhere, things had started to change between them. They had started to let down the walls between them, and dropped the masks that they had chosen to wear. They had let themselves become vulnerable around the other.

It was terrifying and exhilarating in equal measures. Uncharted territory for each of them. Something that had always backfired for the cautious Ranma, and never really been a consideration for Nabiki as she climbed the corporate ladder.

Ranma sat carefully on the bed, all to aware of the contact between her leg and Nabiki's as she carefully arranges the towel and began to massage the back of her companion. Her face remains as impassive as always while inwardly she revels in the experience, in the smooth soft feel of Nabiki's skin, the soft floral scent of her shampoo and bodywash. But most of all, it's the accepted intimacy of the gesture that makes a profound impact on her. Nothing is being waged, no favors are being exchanged. It's an act that is being done because one person wants the other to do it, a show of trust and affection.

Needless to say, Ranma was treading in very unfamiliar waters.

Nabiki stifles a soft groan, subtly arching her back into the firm yet gentle massage that she was receiving. This was all so new to her, not just running for her life or the constant danger she found herself in. The intensely intimate nature of the situation was very new to her. She casts a subtle look up at her companion, turning her head just a bit so that she could observe her. The soft features of her protector, such a contrast to the rugged lines of Ranma's male form. Regardless, both sides are distinctly Ranma, regardless of the form that they currently wore. She never thought that she would be so attracted to a woman, and she could not deny that she was. No matter the form, she was drawn to Ranma.

Nabiki was not sure what she should think of this revelation, now knowing that both of the people she was attracted to were the same person. It was just another facet of how her life had changed in strange and new ways. The events of the last few days seemed so surreal, like the events in a show. Not just Ranma, but Ryoga Hibiki, Konatsu and the rest of the girls at the Teahouse, all the people that she had met. Even Gosukunagi was interesting, in a creepy sort of way. She shakes her head a little as she bites her bottom lip to keep quiet as the skilled hands slide slowly over her back. As odd as the rest of this had been, she had to admit that she could get used to this particular aspect.

Ranma does her best to remain detached, but she can't help but steal covert little looks down at her companion. Nabiki was an interesting conundrum, that was for sure. Most of the people in a situation like this would be distraught, yes. And yes, she definitely was upset by what was going on, but she showed remarkable ability to adapt and adjust to the events that were taking place around her. Even Akane and Ukyo had been more thrown off by the revelations that Ranma's existence posed to them. 

Just what went through Nabiki’s head, and how did she handle all of this so well? Those are some of the thoughts that pass through Ranma’s mind as she tries to ignore where her hands are as they slowly work over Nabiki’s lower back. “Do...You mind if I move the towel just a bit? I promise I won’t look, but I would like to work over your lower back, if that is ok?”

Nabiki bites her lip, casting a look up at Ranma, before she silently nods and lifts up off the towel a bit, blushing. “It’s not like you didn’t see it all when we were in the bath, right Ranma hon?” 

Ramma laughs a bit, relaxing with her candor as she takes the towel and folds it carefully, doing her best not to stare at Nabiki’s fit bum before laying the towel carefully over her hips and removing the temptation from her. “Well, you didn’t know I was secretly a guy at that point, either.”

Nabiki hrms a bit as she gets comfortable again, her body pressed just a bit more against Ranma’s leg. “No, but I knew that I liked you, so I might not have minded if you looked.” She casts a candid look up at Ranma, then lays herself down flat and mumbles into the pillow. “Kami knows I looked.”

Ranma starts to laugh, a warm pleasant sound as she starts to work on Nabiki again. “Well, I was a gentleman, err, woman about it. I didn’t sneak a peek.” She leans down and says softly, laughter in her voice. “I much prefer it when I am invited to look, myself.” 

That little comment earns Ranma a blushing glare from Nabiki as she shakes her head and lays down flat again. “You are horrible, Ranma hon.” She clears her throat, trying to get her mind out of the tangent it is now. “So, what do we do now? Where do we go from here?”

Ranma pauses for a moment, her hands kneading in slow circles. “We keep on the move until the detective handling the case contacts us and lets us know where and when they need to talk to you next, whether that is for more facts and evidence, or to let you know when you testify.”

Nabiki nods, before saying softly. “And after this is all done, and I have testified?” She has a good idea where things go from there, but now she isn’t quite so sure that she likes the old plan as well.

Ranma sighs as her hands start to work on Nabiki’s legs. “Then...We go from there. I will watch over you until they put you in witness protection, and then… And then you will get to start a new life without all the danger that you are in right now.”

“I...I won’t see you again after this...Will I?” Nabiki asks, already knowing the answer and not liking where the logical part of her mind is going.

“No, probably not. Even your family you will have to stay away from, for everyone’s protection. And me… I might take some time off. Go someplace and just...Think for a while.” She says softly.

Nabiki nods mutely, biting her lip in distress. Why does the thought of being separated from the sex-changing martial artist disturb her so much? Why is she so filled with discontent and dread? Why does she feel alone, when Ranma is right there? She knows the answers, but she doesn’t dare say it. Doesn’t dare think it. It’s probably just the stress of the situation, a reaction to the constant danger. 

It couldn’t possibly be something real.

Ranma was feeling conflicted, not something that she usually had to deal with. She did her job, regardless of who it was or what form she used. She did her job, and she didn’t get attached. Not to the client. Never to the client. She hadn’t let herself get close to anyone since the mess with Akane. Sex? Yes, because it was mostly a business transaction when you got down to it. Some risque situations? Yeah, she could freely admit she might have done a few things that might be considered morally questionable from time to time. It always served a purpose, though. It was never about feeding a need that she had done her best to suppress over the years. Affection and love were things that she didn’t have room for in her life. So, why now? Why did she crave so much more with this one woman? She seemed like she accepted the cursed state that Ranma was in, but would she really? Could she handle the fact that the gender of her partner was determined by the weather or whim more often than not?

But here she was, giving a client a thorough massage, and finding the way that Nabiki curled her toes as she worked on her lower leg overly interesting and frankly just a bit adorable. She was an idiot. Ranma, the Crimson Night, the Wrathful Shadow, one of the people that the underworld feared, was an idiot.

Nabiki, she thought to herself, you are an idiot. Here you are letting the most gorgeous woman you have ever known and the hottest guy you have ever seen rub your legs and back. And your not going to do anything else about it, because it would be stupid, and you don’t know for sure how they feel. And, there is the fact that when this is all over and you can stop running, they will be gone from your life. Off to save some other hot floozy that will be all over them like white on rice.

No, not now. No time for the green eyed monster when one, you are not with them. Two, you won’t be with them, and three, their job is to swoop in and save people from messes like she found herself in.

Yes, Nabiki could freely admit she was an idiot.

An idiot who really regretted a few things right now. The fact that they were still on the run. The fact that Ranma was currently female, but she could freely admit that probably was not that much of an issue, and the fact that she had Ranma swear that she would behave. That last one right now was one of the things she was regretting.

No one had any right being that good with their hands.

As she was deciding if she wanted to do something about at least one of those points, the phone started to ring. Whoever was calling, had better have a really, really good reason or she was going to kill them herself.

Ranma is pulled from her rather intense study of Nabiki’s foot by the phone ringing. WIth a bit of regret she lets go of the appendage in question and rises to get her phone. One look at the caller ID and number and she answered.

“This is Ranma, what can I do for you Detective?” she asks as she takes a couple quick soothing breaths.

“I’m glad I was able to get a hold of you, Ranma. Is the package safe? Is it still in a condition to deliver?” Detective Kasunagi says over the line.

“Yes, the package is fine. There have been a number of others interested in getting their hands on this package, so I hope you have good news on a time for delivery.” Ranma pointedly ignores the look that she is getting from Nabiki.

“Soon, we need to examine the package and confirm some of the contents before we can make arrangements for final delivery.” The detective says. “We have heard that some of the contents might have been used, and we need to make sure that any other assets like that one are properly invoiced.”

“I see. Well, if you give me a time and place I can see about letting you inspect the contents.” Ranma counters as she tosses a shirt to Nabiki.

Nabiki blushes and glares as she turns pointedly away and lets the towel fall as she slips the shirt on and buttons it up enough to be decent again. The look she casts over her shoulder at Ranma is as conflicted as Ranma knows she feels over this.

“Two hours, at the 202nd precinct house. We will leave the back door open for you to make a delivery.” The detective answers.

“I will be hand delivering, and will of course take the package back into my safekeeping once you have inspected it.” Ranma says in a cold manner that doesn’t really leave any room for negotiations.

“That is acceptable. We will see you in two hours, then.” The detective answers and hangs up.

“Well? What did they have to say, Ranma?” Nabiki asks as she starts to get dressed quickly, heading into the bathroom.

“We have been called in. I imagine they want to make sure that after your little stunt that the information you have is still relevant.”

“I still feel like it was justified.” Nabiki retorts before shutting the door.

“It was...Something.” Ranma says as she shakes her head. There was a lot to do before they left.

Ranma had best prepare herself in every way possible.

She didn’t like it, but it was probably for the best.

At least, that is what she kept telling herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N!*
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting, life got interesting again. I didn’t hit my hard goal, but still I passed over 12k words, so I feel good about it!
> 
> A bit of citrus-y content here. I know, I am a horrible tease.
> 
> Things are about to get interesting.
> 
> Buckle up.


	15. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 15: Penalties for early withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events move, and a deadly showdown looms....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Penalties for early withdrawal.

Ranma stalked quietly in front of Nabiki, tense and oddly jumpy. She had been feeling like this since the call, and the uncertain place that she finds herself with Nabiki. She wasn’t used to being this conflicted. Of course, she usually made sure she did not get attached to a client. But this time, she would freely admit it. She had messed up. She got attached. What exactly she was feeling for Nabiki she wasn’t sure, nor did she want to really examine it too closely lest it mess with her mind even more. She casts another glance back at Nabiki, catching her looking at her as well before Nabiki looks away, a slight flush to her cheeks. Ranma shakes her head, continuing to sweep the surrounding area. This was not good.

Nabiki looks away again, unsure of what to think right now. She could freely admit that she was drawn to Ranma, regardless of the form she wore. That wasn’t what was bothering her, the fact that she was taking all of this so well was bothering her a bit, she could admit. But that wasn’t the core of the issue, not really. How did she feel about Ranma? How did she think this could end between them? Ranma was working for her, protecting her and once she was in witness protection, that...Would be it, wouldn’t it? Whatever this was would end, and things would be left unresolved. Or, perhaps worse of all, she might venture down that rabbit hole and not know what to do with herself afterwards. She could still feel those hands on her body, feel that flush of heat that bloomed in her core, the tingling that seemed to linger from each touch. It was not fair.

The two of them continue on, drawing ever nearer to the precinct house as Ranma gets more and more on edge. Something didn’t feel right, but she wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe they had decided to back off, after all the damage the two of them had inflicted on the Family in their own ways? Maybe Nabiki’s little warning had some effect, or the fact that the body count that Ranma was starting to wrack up was proving too costly? All of it was so uncertain at this point.

They slip quietly into the back door of the precinct, passing the two cops that were on station with a quick flash of Ranma’s papers. They are escorted into an interrogation room and told to wait. The pair remain silent, casting quick little glances at each other from time to time before Ranma stands and starts to stalk about a bit.

“Are...You ok Ranma?” Nabiki asks hesitantly, biting her bottom lip.

“Yeah, I’m ok ‘Biki. Just a bit on edge, is all. We have been on the run for a while, and sitting in one place that I haven’t vetted is a bit off putting, is all.” Ranma says as she leans against the back wall, narrowing her eyes as she stares into the one way glass.

“We are about to have company.” Ranma announces just before the door opens, and the two senior detectives on the case come in. 

“I’m glad to see that you are safe, Miss Tendo.” The older of the pair says, bowing slightly. “I’m Detective Shiro Amazaki, and this is my associate, Detective Jin Long. On behalf of all of those involved in this case, we are sincerely grateful for your bravery.” 

“I’m just glad that I can help with bringing these people down, in any way I can.” Nabiki says as she bows in return.

“We are going to have to see the rest of the evidence that you are keeping from us, Miss Tendo. It really would have been better if you hadn’t exposed that bit, who knows what they have done to try and protect themselves.” Detective Amazaki says in a tired tone of voice.

Detective Jin walks up to Ranma as Nabiki and Amazaki start to go over numbers. “You should probably wait outside, we are going to have to go through a lot of confidential information, and honestly, you are not cleared for it. Don’t worry, we will keep her safe. She is the main part of our case, after all.”

Ranma gives him a long, hard stare before looking to Nabiki. She hesitates, then nods slowly as she bites her lip. “I’ll be ok, Ranma. Why don’t you wait out in the lobby or something, get yourself something to drink and relax. I’m sure that things will be ok for a little bit.” Nabiki says before starting to go over numbers and entries with the detective again.

Ranma walks slowly out, checking her phone to see that she had gotten a message from Gos that the creep needed to talk to her as soon as possible. She attempts to return the call, but can’t seem to get a good signal in the building. She casts a quick look at the receptionist working the desk who smiles and nods then points to the stairs up. 

“Yeah, for whatever reason the cell coverage in the building has always been bad. Either you can step outside and down the block, or I’d suggest just go up to the roof to make your call. I will make sure that someone is sent for you if you are needed.” The receptionist says before she turns back to her screen.

Ranma nods and follows the signs up the stairs, stepping out onto the roof and noticing the cigarette buts in an ashcan, a clear indication that it’s used pretty often. She checks the signal again, then makes the call to Gos. After about five rings, the phone is answered.

“This is Gosunkugi, how may I aid you today?” The creep says in his soft voice.

“It’s Ranma, what did you need, Gos?” Ranma asks as seh paces slowly back and forth.

“I just had some information that dropped into my lap that I thought you might find interesting, if the price is right.” Gos says, the slimy grin clearly evident.

“That would depend on what it is, Gos. If it’s good enough… I will double the payment we already agreed on.” Ranma says as she just wishes the creep would get to the point.

“Oh, it’s good Ranma. It’s really good, well, as information goes it is. Now, it’s bad for the situation, potentially.” He says as papers rustle.

“Spill it, Gos, or I will rearrange you in a way that I find much more aesthetically pleasing.” Ranma says with a growl.

“Ok, ok. I seem to have found a list of names of officers that are on the take from the Ayanami, and some of them are rather interesting.” Gos teases as he starts to read them off, one by one.

Ranma listens intently, then goes still. “Repeat that last one, Gos.”

“Officer Sun Akuza?” Gos says.

“No, the one before that.” Ranma says as she starts to head for the door.

“Detective Shiro Amazaki? Yeah, looks like he has been on the take for a while now.” Gos says before Ranma cuts him off.

“Send me the rest of the list now. Double the usual.” Ranma says as she ends the call and begins to run.

Ranma busts into the interrogation room, finding it empty. There is a cloth on the floor that smells of chloroform and Ranma’s vision slowly turns red as she heads for the desk.

“Where are they. Tell me, now.” She says as she barely restrains herself from reaching across the desk.

The officer on duty stares at Ranma wide eyed and shakes her head. “They should be in the interrogation room, I haven’t seen anyone coming this way.”

Ranma doesn’t bother to respond as she heads for the back, pushing past the officers as she sweeps the area, noticing two of the cars are gone. She turns to look at the officers. “Where did they go. Where did they take her?” Her voice is cold, emotionless. Deadly.

Both of the officers look at her and shiver. “We..We don’t know. We were told to get some coffee, then when we came back the detective's cars were gone. Honest, ma’am.” One of them says before Ranma turns and starts to run.

She needed resources, she needed help. She needed answers.

She needed to talk to Kyo Tanaka, now. Regardless of what it would cost. Even if it meant working for the Family till the day she died. She needed to get Nabiki back.

And she needed to make sure that people paid for this.

She hadn’t finished things with the Ayanami when she retrieved Kyo Tanaka. Obviously, that was an oversight that needed to be fixed. She would see this through, and get her back. And if the Ayanami had killed her? What then? She paused for a moment then shook her head. If they had killed her, she would kill them. All of them. They would pay in blood, a price that would make the so-called Crimson Night seem mild.

Ranma makes it to the compound in record time, resorting to the rooftops and alleyways in ways that she could not with Nabiki along. As she drops into the courtyard, her voice rings out. “I need to see the Tanaka, now. Hurry, or I will find him myself.” She says in an icy voice as the guards freeze, before one hurries off.

No one wants to upset Ranma. No one wants to face the wrath of the person who is still regarded as the Princess of the Tanaka. No one wants to face the rage that boils in those eyes.

Kyo comes out, flanked by his most loyal men. “Explain yourself, Ranma. Why are you here, and where is your ward? And why didn’t you use the front door? You know you are always welcome in my house, Ranma.” His tone softens at the end.

Ranma drops herself to the ground, head bowed. “Please. I need your help. I will pay any price. I will return to your service, and serve the family til I die, I swear this. Just, please help me get her back.”

Ranma hears Kyo approach, then a hand is placed gently on her head. “You never have to beg, only ask. They took her, then? From you? How. How did this happen, and how do we help?” Kyo says as he gently lifts Ranma’s head, staring into distraught eyes.

“One of the offices worked for the Ayanami. I left her alone for a moment, and they took her. I didn’t see any blood, so I don’t think they killed her there. Too risky. I think they took her to the Ayanami. They had to. I need help to get her back.” Ranma says, hands clenched.

“I will expect a favor for this, Ranma.” Kyo says then starts to order his men to get ready. “We will get her back, Ranma. You are still my family, as far as I am concerned. I will not cage you, never again. We will get her back, and they will pay in blood for this affront.”

Ranma nods, rising to her feet. “I need hot water, and a change of clothes.”

“Done. If you need anything else, just tell my men. I have a call to make.” Kyo says as he pulls his phone out.

“Who.” Ranma says as she starts barking out orders.

“I’m ordering take out from the Teahouse.” Kyo says as the Tanaka prepares to head to war.

The grin on Ranma’s face is something terrible to behold.

Elsewhere, Nabiki comes back to consciousness when a bucket of cold water is thrown in her face and the blindfold is ripped away from her eyes, then the tape is pulled roughly from her mouth.

“You’ve proven to be quite the little handful, Miss Tendo. And after all that we had done for your company. One would question your upbringing.” The handsome man says from where he is sitting, a pair of goons flanking him. “I’m Sohei Ayanami, and I have a lot of questions for you. I do hope that you will show a bit more common sense and answer them, or my men might have to be...Persuasive.” he says as he leans forward, an almost eager look on his face.

Nabiki glares at him, even as she feels herself go cold with fear. “Ranma’s going to kill you all, you know that? She will come for you, no matter what happens to me. I’m not afraid of you or your goons.” 

Sohei laughs and leans back. “Oh, I know she will come. She will rush in here to save you, just like when she came for that idiot Kyo. I’m counting on it, you see. I’ve wanted to end the legend of Ranma ever since she put me at the head of the Family. And, I think I have just the perfect people to erase this little...Problem.” He gestures and two people step forward. 

One of them is dressed in a hakama and doji, all of it in a shade of blue. The sword at his hip appears to be quite functional, and his dark eyes are intense. The dark haired woman at his side has a sadistic grin on her face, her body clad in a skin tight suit of some supple material. She has a syringe in her hand and she starts to advance on Nabiki with obvious delight. 

“The Kuno’s are the best that money can buy, and they really do enjoy their jobs. It doesn’t matter if you want to talk or not, Nabiki. You will talk, you will tell me everything, and, as I understand it, it’s going to hurt. A lot. I will enjoy this.” Sohei says as he leans back, watching as a thrashing Nabiki is held still and injected.

She starts to scream very soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> And we start the final arc of this story….
> 
> I don’t know if I will return to this world after this story is done, but I might. I like the world that is laid out here, I like the Teahouse, and I want to explore more of what this world has to show. We will see where it goes!
> 
> And the Kuno’s. I know, I am horrible making you think that you had seen them already. I’m a horrible tease.


	16. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 16: Old Debts Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for Nabiki begins, the past must die for a future to live....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Old Debts revisited.

The procession of black cars winds its way through the night, inside the second car a tense discussion is taking place between two old friends who are willing to risk a great deal for the sake of the other.

“You shouldn’t be doing this, Kyo. I know I asked, but it’s too risky. What if the other Families get involved?” male-form Ranma says, looking sideways at his old friend.

“I’ve actually been discussing matters with the other Families for a while. Ever since the Ayanami made their initial move, they have been expanding as they recover. Sohei is more ambitious than even his old man was, and he is pushing some of the smaller organizations out, or just absorbing them. Plus, I have an interest in her.” Kyo says as he checks the magazine on his pistol again.

Ranma casts a dark gaze at Kyo. “What kind of interest.” The words are cold, the intent sharp enough to cut.

Kyo holds his hands up, making placating motions to the suddenly irate Ranma. “Don’t worry, it's purely business. Before my father died, he wanted to expand the business into more legitimate markets. A safety net, as it were. And I want to pick her brain before she vanishes into protective custody. Someone like her could be very useful.”

Ranma relaxes slightly, looking out the window. “That only matters if we get her back in one piece.”

Kyo sighs and nods. “That’s true, but I have the feeling he knows that her usefulness as a bargaining chip ends the moment she stops breathing. And they remember what you did the last time. No, I have the feeling she is still alive. Why take her, if she could have killed her then and there? No, I think that they are after something else. I think that they are after you.”

Ranma nods, his expression grim. “You shouldn’t have involved the Teahouse.”

“Ok, on that you are probably correct, but I requested that they recover her, nothing else. When it comes to extractions, they are unmatched. You have to admit that.” Kyo says as he adjusts his jacket, the pistol back in it’s holster.

Ranma sighs and nods, his eyes fixed on the compound they are approaching. “I can’t argue with you on that. I just hope that the girls don’t push their luck.”

“It’s the same group that recovered you, so I would say that they will be ok. I heard that Tachi is hoping to be promoted soon. Honestly, I will never understand just why they would want to be, well….” Kyo trails off awkwardly as Ranma finishes his sentence.

“Like me, you mean? I used to hate it, you know. And I’m not really like them. They are women trapped in men’s bodies, all they are doing is fixing the mistake that was made at their birth. I’m neither, or both, I guess. I fit in where I want anymore.” Ranma eyes Kyo with narrowed eyes. “And you’re changing the topic.”

“Guilty as charged, but I don’t need you to lose your cool. They have to know that we are coming, and I don’t think it’s going to be pretty.” Kyo says.

“Then why are you here.” Ranma asks as he adjusts his gloves and bracers.

“Because it’s unfinished business. I always settle up my debts, and I owe the Ayanami for what they did. Just business.” kyo says as the cars slow to a stop out of sight of the compound.  
The van from the Teahouse is waiting for them, Koda, Michi and Tachi standing outside. The dark skinned woman who drove before is checking the van over in an efficient, professional manner. When the Tanaka and Ranma exit their cars, the four women approach them, bowing respectfully.

“This One will be handling the extraction of our most honored guest, Nabiki Tendo.” Koda says as she gestures to the other members of the Teahouse. “You are acquainted with Michi, Tachi, and myself. The quiet one there is Amaya, she is a most skilled driver and will make sure that Miss Tendo is delivered safely, this One assures you.”

Ranma bows to them, saying softly. “I owe you all for this. Thank you for lending me your aid in this.”

Koda looks at him long and hard, then shakes her head as she bows in turn, the other girls of the Teahouse following her lead. “It is us that should thank you. We would still be living a lie, if not for the chance that you allowed us to have. I would still be wasting my life, feeling like I could never be true to who and what I was.” 

Tachi steps forward, bowing her head. “I am here because it is where I should be. I still need to prove myself, and I have unfinished business as well with those that are within these walls. I will be accompanying you, while the others will wait for word that they are needed.” 

Ranma gives Tachi a long look then nods. “I can’t promise that you will be safe in there, you know that.” 

Tachi shakes her head. “And this One never asked that of you. I know full well what it is that I am walking into, but for the sake of who I was, and who I wish to be, I must.”

Ranma nods and turns to Kyo. “So, what’s your plan?”

Kyo finishes giving orders to his men, then turns to address Ranma. “We are going to cause a scene at the front, give you, Tachi there and a few others a chance to sneak in the back way, hopefully we can resolve this without having to rush the place in force. Once Sohei is out of the way, I think the rest will make a run for it.”

“And if they don’t?” Ranma asks.

“Then we burn the Ayanami to the ground and see what is left.” Kyo answers.

Ranma nods and gathers Tachi and the others that would be assisting with the infiltration of the compound, waiting for the distraction to start before they slide over the wall. Ranma is the first inside of the compound, taking down a pair of guards with brutal efficiency, turning to see Tachi neatly downing a third with her sword. Once they are sure that there are no other guards in the immediate area, they break into teams and start to make their way into the compound as more and more men are drawn to the front.

The eight people break into three groups and start to make their way into the compound, Ranma and Tachi heading for the main building as the other six split into two groups of three and start to head for the outlying buildings.

Inside one of the main buildings, in a basement a pale and panting Nabiki is given a brief reprieve by a smiling Kodachi. "Drink, Nabiki Tendo. We are nowhere near done, and I can't have you passing out yet. I've waited years to get my hands on you, and I don't want to waste our time together."

"W...why are you doing this...Kodachi? W...what did you do to Tatewaki?" Nabiki pants out before giving in and accepting the drink her tormentor is offering her.

"My dear brother? Oh, I just let him become the samurai he always wanted to be. Yes, I might have drugged him, but getting him to believe he is in the time when samurai ruled, and killed without consequence? That was easy to do. It's what he always wanted, you know. To be free to perfect his Art without limits. And why am I doing this, to you right now? It’s because it’s what I enjoy, my dear Nabiki. The money doesn’t matter to me, it’s getting to perfect my own art.”  
Kodachi checks Nabiki's pulse and smiles. "Time to get back to our little playtime. Do stay awake, hrm?"

Shortly, the screaming starts once more.

Ranma and Tachi are making their way from cover to cover as they near the main building, a few still forms left in their wake. They hadn’t heard anything from the other infiltration teams, but that in itself was not worrying, they were supposed to limit contact unless it was vital. What was worrying was the stillness of the air, the relative quiet in the area. They could hear the fight from ahead, but other than that it was as quiet as a grave. The coppery scent of blood starts to fill the air, then a figure dressed in what appears to be samurai armor steps out of the darkness, a severed head grasped by the hair in one hand, a bloody blade in the other.

The figure points his blade at the pair, and speaks in a formal tone. “Halt! Prepare to face death, for I am Tatewaki Kuno, the greatest samurai of the age! Speak your names, so that I may inscribe them on your memorials!”

Ranma tenses, preparing for a fight before Tachi lays a hand on his shoulder and steps around him, bowing slightly to the Kuno scion. “This one is now known as Tachi. It has been many years, Kuno-sempai. You taught me many things, during our time at Furikan. Not all were lessons well learned or wanted. But, perhaps it was fate that led me to you then, as it is surely karma that has led me to you now. You made me into the fool I was, but without that I would never have found myself. Now, help me kill my past to find my future, sempai.” 

“I do not recognize you, woman. But if you wish to seek death, then I will help you on your journey! Tis such a wonderful night to seek death, is it not? Can you not see the sakura in bloom, what a welcoming red!” He casts the severed head aside, taking his stance.

Ranma glances once more at Tachi who nods, her resolve clear in her eyes. With a quick faint, Ranma blazes past Tatewaki. As he starts to pursue, he quickly fades back from the strike of Tachi. “Did I not say that this One will entertain you? Let me dance with you for a time, sempai, before rest finds us.”

Even as Ranma rushes to find Nabiki and resolve his destiny, a deadly dance of blades begins behind him as the two masters of the blade start to feel each other out, fluid grace versus unstoppable power and precision. 

One exchange leads to another, as two skilled masters of the blade test each other’s limits and resolve. Tachi steps back, blood dripping from her form from a multitude of minor injuries, her opponent unwavering and seemingly unhurt, despite the blood that drips from him as well. Tachi’s mind casts back, to the day that she was reborn the first time, seeking comfort in the face of death.

The day that Shiro Kensuke died, and Tachi was born.

At the time, he was a low level thug living a double life. By day and in public, he was Shiro Kensuke, a low level enforcer and thug who liked to use a blade. By night and in private, he was Fumiko, the name that he had chosen to express who he truly was. How he dealt with living a lie. A lie that came unraveling when his secret was found out.

He should have died that night, perhaps in a way, he did. It was the night that Lady Konatsu found him, after all. The night that Shiro died so that Tachi could live. The night that Tachi was born out of the broken blade that was Shiro.

Tachi steps back, watching Tatewaki closely as her mind wanders, revisiting that night in detail. The thrill of going out as Fumiko for the first time in public, walking the streets in her schoolgirl outfit, the messily applied makeup put on by shaking, nervous hands. The joy of being who she was meant to be, then the sudden dead chill as the group ahead of her turned out to be some of the men from her crew. The sudden shock and terror when they turn and see her. The look of confusion that turns to horrible delight. The terrified flight, the flash of knives and the pain.

The almost gentle way that Lady Konatsu took out the attackers, one by one. Grace and precision, no movement wasted. Perfection. The moment their eyes met, and she kneeled down to check on him. I knew who she was, no one who lived the life I did didn’t know of Konatsu, and the Teahouse that served as a refuge of sorts for those who were born into a body that was not theirs. A woman who looked at us as people, that saw worth. The soft words that linger in her heart to this day. “I have been watching you, Shiro Kensuke. Or, do I call you Fumiko? That is the name that you prefer, is it not? Come with me. Only those who are willing to die shall live, Fumiko. No, I think that I shall give you a new name. I name you Tachi, my unpolished blade. Come with me, Tachi, and become who and what you were meant to be. This One will offer you a life where you can be true to yourself, unless you wish to remain? Unless it is your desire to be what you were. What do you choose, Shiro Kensuke?”

She smiled softly as she remembered her response. “I am no longer Shiro, and I cast aside Fumiko. Teach me, show me who I can be. Take Tachi from this darkness.”

In that moment, her resolve is reborn. She passes through the next exchange, stepping back as her stance changes, flowing, shifting. A dance. She starts to dance, just as she has been taught. ‘Faster, Tachi. More precise. Be the willow. Be the reed.’ she thinks to herself as the next exchange comes and goes, more blood flowing from both. The next exchange, the next steps in the dance. She finds herself on the other side of him, their blades having danced past each other as she steps back and to the side, driving her blade neatly into his side. 

The feeling of triumph is fleeting as he roars “I fight on!” and she barely has a moment to partially dodge, feeling the steel slide across her face, her left eye a blazing cold point of light as she loses sight from that side of her face. She steps back once more, seeing how her opponent doesn’t even seem to notice this wound, like the others. Immune to pain, uncaring of his safety, Tatewaki Kuno has become the ultimate samurai. Tachi knows in that moment what needs to be done, how this must end. A killing blow, one of those taught by the Mother of the House herself. The Steel of a Maiden's Resolve.

Tachi starts her dance, pressing her attack as she pushes them both into the proper stances, the proper forms. Battle is a dance of two people, who decides the steps of the dance and is willing to see it to its end shall win. Only those who are willing to die shall live. Nothing stands before the Steel of a Maidens Resolve. Step, then step, spin and strike, weave and return. The dance moves towards its conclusion. Tachi braces herself, knowing what is to come.

A hich, fast slash that leaves an opening, the inevitable conclusion that her opponent draws as he strikes downward, stepping forward into the blow. A crimson spray and sudden pain followed by a burning cold, the sound of a limb and a blade hitting the ground. Don’t think, just act. Step, turn, a delicate hand sliding through her hair, pulling one of the sharpened, lacquered steel pins from her hair. A bracing step, turn, thrust. Drive it home in the man’s eye, through the slits in his helm. A staggering steps back, a hand reaching for the impaling implement. Another step, a quick motion and the second spike is in his knee. As he falls, turn, pull your body in tight, close, build power before you kick, driving the first needle home. 

She steps back, finishing the move as her opponent falls, body twitching. “Shiro Kensuke is dead, his tainted blade is gone. All...that remains….Is Tachi…” She says before slowly sliding down the wall, staring almost bemusedly at her severed arm.

The world goes dark as voices call to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> I’ll be honest. I am not entirely happy with the chapter before this. I wrote it when I was very tired, and I think it shows. Important note to all you aspiring writers! If you're feeling manic, exhausted, and you go ‘This is a wonderful idea!’ Then, probably it isn’t and don’t write. Definitely don’t post :P
> 
> Stay Frosty!


	17. Yin, Yang, Yakuza Chapter 17: Cutting Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma heads towards a destined confrontation, while the bloody cost of doing business continues to pile up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Cutting losses.

Ranma stalks silently through the darkness of the complex, following the bloody trail that Tatewaki had left. None of the others that had happened upon the insane samurai, friend nor foe, remained. He left a bloody trail that was all too easy to follow, and that in itself told Ranma that he was walking into a trap. But, what else was there to do at the moment? He had to see things through to the end, no matter what. Either he died, or the house of Ayanami died this night. That was what the choices that had been made dictated.

He would get her back, he would settle this...And then, he would see where things led them. He doubted that she would want to see him, would want to take the risk of being around him after this. That she would continue to see worth in his unusual existence, the fact that he or she changed on a regular basis. The dangers of associating with the infamous Ranma, the hired killer turned bodyguard.

He was drawn out of his musings as he instinctively ducked, sliding under the first swing of the blade as a group moved out of the shadows. Clad in mottled outfits of black and grey, carrying blackened blades and wearing masks, they were clearly not your usual yakuza goons. More hired killers wanting a chance at the legend herself. More people that fought for coin, and were willing to risk themselves to prove their worth. 

More blood to stain her hands.

Ranma drops into a tight stance, watching them move as a unit. Four of them, clearly used to working together as they attempt to circle him, cutting off his way forward or back. No words are spoken, not a wasted sound. Five professional killers practicing their art.

The four make the first move, the ones on the front right and back left striking in unison, the other two ready to react. Ranma steps to the side, turning as a hand snakes out, seeking the sword hand of the one on the front right. A quick grip and pull, turning to avoid the sudden lunge of the back left attacker. A moment back to back with the first, then a vicious twist and throw, sending that one to slam into the wall. A step, turn to avoid the passing blades from the other two and he was outside of the encirclement with his back to the wall.

The three spread out as the fourth attempts to regain his breath, his shoulder broken by the impact. Ranma lowers his stance, fingers curled like claws as time seems to freeze for a moment, before Ranma becomes a fluid blur of movement. They surely had not expected a sudden offensive rush as all three were thrown onto their back feet as they attempted to parry and dodge the flowing stream of strikes and low kicks. One of them falters for a moment, a moment's hesitation not covered by the man to his side and another one is falling with a torn throat as blood drips from Ranma’s fingers. 

The three remaining fighters back off as Ranma once again shifts stance, standing tall and pulling a fan from where he had it stowed in one of his sleeves. He snaps it open and closed, watching the other two as they start to circle slowly, looking for an opening from the one standing in the center. 

At an unspoken sign, they attempt the rush that they had started the fight with as Ranma performs a block, sliding one of the blades aside the barest margin and leaning to let the other pass him. As they rush past, they reverse their blades and attempt a backwards thrust. Ranma drops and spins, letting the two blades pass through where he was standing a moment ago. He continues the movement, rising as he backward spin kicks one into the other. Ranma watches as the two slowly slide to the ground, impaled on their other companion’s blade.

Ranma stands, looking to the side, fan held down at his right side. “Are you just going to watch, or will you fight me as well? You can leave, and I will not pursue. I have business with the house of Ayanami, no others.”

The final member of the unit steps out, his face hidden behind an oni mask. “Sadly, I can not do that. I accepted payment, but to be honest fighting you was all the payment I wanted. I want to see if the legend lives up to the fact. I was hoping that the redhead would be here as well. Sadly, I guess I will have to settle for the Black Reaper, and seek out the Crimson Night later. I am Satoshi, and I will be your death.” He draws his with his left hand, his right rising palm inward before his face.

Ranma watches him, stance shifting slightly as he watches his opponent slowly start to circle. No more impatience, no more rushing. This opponent clearly knows who and what he is facing. The one who knows that time is running out is Ranma, the one that will have to make the first move is him.

Ranma lunges, striking with the closed fan. The blow is blocked and he snaps the fan open to use the steel-reinforced fan to block the sudden spray from the mask. The two step back as Satoshi chuckles. “I didn’t expect you to fall for that, but I was hoping.” He says almost apologeticly as he starts his counter assault, using the blade and close-ranged knees and elbows to try and batter through the ironclad defense of Ranma.

Ranma chuckles darkly, his fan flashing about as he fends off the assault of Satoshi. “I spar with another shinobi on a regular basis. I hate to tell you this, but she is better than you are.”

“Oh, I have no doubt that Konatsu is better in her ways than I am, but I will be the one to win this fight.” Satoshi says as he presses his attack, the flash of strikes and blocks coming ever faster and faster until Satoshi strikes with his right palm through a small opening, gripping Ranma’s left shoulder and drawing his right hand down quickly.

They separate as Satoshi shows Ranma the tigers claws that were hidden in the palm of his right hand. “Poison. I know it's not very honorable, but I will do anything to win. I am sure you understand.”

Ranma’s eyes narrow as he can feel the slow numbness that is creeping down his right arm, a cold, dead feeling seeping into his body. He has to finish this quickly, before he can not fight. He steels himself, then bursts into furious motion. Strikes and kicks rain onto the solid defense of his opponent, using offense as a form of defense. Spin kicks lead into snap kicks, flowing into open and closed fan strikes. He keeps up the assault, waiting for the right moment to strike. When the moment comes, he leaps forward to deliver an aerial spin kick. Satoshi’s block provides the leverage Ranma needs to start a three-corner assault, leaping to the wall and bouncing off, another passing snap kick to keep him from being able to react then Ranma flashes past him, bouncing off the back wall and delivering a vicious spinning reverse thrust kick into his opponents back. The crack of broken bones is almost thunderous as Satoshi screams out in pain, crumbling to the floor. 

Ranma lands and starts to approach the coughing shinobi. “You….Are just as good as the rumors say, Ran.” When he senses Ranma standing above him, he rolls over just as he pulls a cord on his chest. “It...is an honor...To die with you….”

The explosion rocks the building.

Meanwhile, inside the basement…

Kodachi looks on with pleasure at the results of her handiwork. The woman before her is bleeding and shaking from the effects of the series of concoctions that had been injected into her. Truly, Nabiki was the perfect canvas for her art. The strong willed were always the most fun to play with, to break. It was almost a shame that she had to send Tatewaki away, watching him ravish and violate the defiant woman would have been an amusing show to watch. 

Sadly, his particular talents were needed elsewhere. A shame, really. But, one had to make do with what they had, after all. And Kodachi had so many other entertainments to indulge in with Nabiki. Hopefully she would continue to be so enduring. No matter how she loved to see the light go out of her victims eyes when she broke them, the defiant looks she got before then were ambrosia to her. In her youth, it had infuriated her, those that looked at her like she was something dirty. The ones that defied her. 

Now, they were one of the few pleasures she afforded herself.

Perhaps, if the Ayanami didn’t have Nabiki killed, she could add her to her own little playpen? It would be nice to have a wonderful canvas like this to work with in her free time. Perhaps something that they could negotiate when Tatewaki came back with the heads of those that were trying to intrude on her fun.

Oh well, matters to handle another time.

Her thoughts are interrupted as an explosion shakes the building she is currently hiding in. She snaps her eyes towards the direction of the explosion. Surely, the Tanaka would not resort to using explosives, since they wanted this little piece of flesh intact? Then, what could be happening upstairs?

Perhaps she would take a little break, let her pet recover a bit while she checked on what was happening upstairs. Maybe even find another new plaything, while she was at it. 

An artist can never rest in the pursuit of their art, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> I think that at some point I will have to do a re-write, fix a few typos that made it into the work and some passages that, on review, just don’t work as well as I would hope. 
> 
> A few more chapters and an epilogue, then we will see? 
> 
> Would people be interested in seeing more of Ranma and Nabiki? Of the denizens of the Teahouse? Let me know!
> 
> Sorry for the short update, the break point between this chapter and the next just didn’t work out as intended.
> 
> Frost.


	18. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 18: The High Cost of Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events move towards the conclusion, the little play being enacted coming towards the curtain call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 18: The high cost of living.

Ranma staggers out of the small pond she had landed in, water and blood dripping from her smaller form. It seems that the curse was not done with her yet. Of all the places to land when she leapt backwards, of course it had to be the one decorative pond that just happened to be in the right place. Not that she was arguing, the water and her smaller form sheltered her from the worst of the blast. 

Now, she had to hurry. No telling how long she had before the poison spread too far and she lost more mobility. Nabiki was waiting for her, and it was never good to keep that woman waiting for long. Ranma had the definite feeling that she would extract some sort of cost from her if she dallied too long. 

Just a bit farther, just ahead. Keep walking. Don’t stop, ignore the chaos. Ignore the pain, the numbness. All that mattered was the next step, and the one after that. The very fact that she had run into the problems she had told her everything she needed to know. Nabiki was somewhere ahead. And, if anything had happened to her, people would pay. They would pay in blood, bone and pain.

And Ranma was in the mood to collect payment in full.

“Oh ho ho, and what do we have here? A battered, bleeding redhead. It just sets my heart a flutter.” A high pitched voice calls out from the opening ahead of Ranma, a woman wearing some sort of latex body suit adorned with all manner of knives and other implements. Her dark hair is styled high and tied back out of her way, falling to her slim waist. There are specks of dark red blending into the black of her outfit, and her eyes are like looking into the yawning pits of madness and hell.

Ranma knows who this is, how could she not? Everyone that lives in the shadows knows of the Kuno’s, and especially the so-called ‘Black Rose’ Kodachi Kuno. 

Ranma braces herself into her stance, glaring at the gloating madwoman. “I’m here for Nabiki Tendo. Give her back to me, and you won’t meet the same fate as your brother. Be reasonable, Kodachi. Walk away while you can.” Ranma says, her eyes narrowing.

“Did you face my brother, then? I doubt it. Nothing can stop him as he is now. No, I think you avoided him and are just trying to get out of your just punishment. Now, what fun would that be? I plan on us having lots of fun, just like that peasant Tendo and I have been. She is proving to be so much fun to break.” Kodachi says as she unwraps a long lash from around her waist, giving it a crack like a gunshot as she pulls a knife with the other.

Ranma narrows her eyes, wiping a wet loch of red hair from her eyes as she tightens her stance. “You know, on second thought I don’t think I am going to let you walk away, Kodachi.”

“See, now you’re taking this seriously. This will be so much fun, I am quivering! Oh! Ho ho ho!” the crazed woman screeches as she strikes with the lash, the ends blurring as another snap like a gunshot echoes in the area. Ranma fades back at the last moment, letting the strike crack the air just in front of her face as she starts to circle her opponent, eyes narrowed and a grim expression on her face. The next two strikes are dealt with in similar fashion, as she gauges the reach and speed of the crazed woman she is facing now. No matter how unhinged she seems, there is a cruel calculation to each strike, each movement. 

Perhaps, at one time Ranma would have enjoyed fighting Kodachi, and enjoyed the challenge of her unorthodox style. Now, she just wanted to get past her, to get to Nabiki before things got any more out of control.

Ranma narrowly avoids a double snap of the lash, one towards her face, the other attempting to ensnare her leg. How the light glints off the knife lets her know that there is something on the blade, more than likely yet another poison of some sort. Kodachi’s fondness for obscure drugs and poisons was well known in her circles, and she was in no great rush to find out what concoction the mad woman was using today.

Ranma shifts her stance, feet sliding shoulder length apart and body mostly squared up. The next lash strikes at her leg she steps over it when the second strike snakes towards her head and neck. This is what Ranma had been waiting for as her hand flashes out, letting the lash wrap around her bracer covered forearm. She grins at Kodachi as she rapidly begins to take in the lash before Kodachi let's go and steps away before Ranma can move all the way up the lash to her opponent.

They separate, Kodachi tumbling rapidly to gather distance as another nerve-wracking laugh fills the area with the sounds of her madness. The two of them square off once again even as Ranma can feel the slow spread of numbness across the right side of her body.

Ranma flexes her right hand, shaking it a bit to try to work some feeling back into it as Kodachi gives her a knowing look. "Oh ho ho! It seems one of them did land a hit. I thought you were better than that. A shame, really. It won't be long now."

Ranma grits her teeth, then takes a slow breath, controlling her heart rate to slow the spread of the poison. She flows into a new stance, rushing towards her opponent like quicksilver. Her hands dart and weave like the heads of snakes, her fingers curled like fangs.

Kodachi laughs as she avoids Ranma's strike, her knife flickering as she engages her opponent. They make pass after pass, neither getting a clear advantage towards the other. Deadly precision strikes are countered by almost artful flashes of her knife, attempting to make long, drawing cuts. 

Ranma gives Kodachi a cold, deadly look as she silently moves to engage her again, both of them continuing the flowing, graceful dance of death. Ranma is well aware that she is running out of time, and that is precisely what Kodachi is counting on. She lets her next right-handed strike falter a bit, be just a bit off target and can see the gleam in her opponent’s eyes, the sudden sadistic glee that prompts her to press the attack, go after the perceived opening.

As the knife flashes in, Ranma seems to glide to the side, letting it pass her by the scant width of the cloth of her shirt. A flicker of movement, a blurred strike and Kodachi’s scream of pain and outrage fills the room. Ranma’s fingers flash back for a moment, bloody and splattered with tissue as the gaping holes that were once Kodachi’s eyes bleed dark blood. The next series of strikes are performed with almost surgical care, one nerve strike after another as she takes her opponent apart. The final set of blows are to the exposed neck, causing her airway to close and her heart to falter.

The bleeding wreck of a human body falls to the ground as Ranma stumbles and then pushes on. Nabiki has to be close, she has to be near. And when she finds her, people are going to pay. This ends tonight.

Elsewhere, Tachi feels herself being lifted. Perhaps she has died, and is being carried to the afterlife? Her one eye opens, rolling about before she locks onto the worried face of Koda helping carry her. “Did..You die as well, Koda-sama? I am sorry...to see you dead...But at least I will have good company….” She says in a dry, scratchy voice.

“You are not dead, Tachi-chan. Michi will fix you up, good as new. Just wait, hold on my dear sister. You can not die here, Mother would be most upset if we lost her blade.” Koda says in a rush of words, her delicate hands tightening on the edge of the blanket they are using as a makeshift stretcher.

“I’m..Not dead? Thats….A shame. I will have to relearn how to tie my obi now...And I was finally getting it to look good…” Tachi mumbles as she drifts off once more, the worried voices of her sisters a pleasant sound in the background.

Kyo Tanaka didn’t like to think that he was a vengeful man. He was always hearing his people complain how he was too soft, too likable. He liked to think he was a progressive, moving the Family into the future, seeking a better way to handle the challenges of the modern age. Looking for new ways that the Family could grow and succeed. Yes, some of them were not very traditional, but he stuck to the tenets that his father had passed to him, and his own sense of honor and duty. 

He could say that he was seriously reconsidering the softness that others said was his weakness. The Ayanami seemed to have collected a sizable arsenal of weapons that were highly questionable, and he was sure that soon the police and maybe even the JSDF would feel compelled to intervene. What madman had sold the lowlifes rocket launchers was going to be hearing a great deal from the Tanaka. He just hoped that they ran out of the blasted things soon.

His men had been handling themselves rather well, all things considered. They were staying focused, keeping their heads down and finding solid pieces of cover. The wild card was proving to be the silent black geisha that had vanished almost as soon as she had reported that she would be helping them, a massive black case slung over her shoulder raising all too many questions.

The contents of that case were proven soon, indeed. He watched in a mild sense of wonder and horror as the latest rocket man pops up to take another shot, only to fall like the previous two, a third eye glaring darkly from his forehead as the little geisha shoots him, like she had the previous two who had attempted to escalate a good old fashioned gunfight into something more fitting a battlefield.

Perhaps he would have to request her, the next time he visited the Teahouse? It was almost a shame that the ladies of the Teahouse almost never left it’s domain. He could learn to be happy with one such as her by his side. Quiet, efficient, beautiful and deadly. Almost like a dark-skinned version of the person he saw as a brother or sister, depending on the weather. 

He squeezes off a shot, a sense of contentment settling over him as another Ayanami stooge falls to the ground, shifting his position as he orders his men about.

Details for another day.

Nabiki lets out a stream of almost delirious laughs, the sound echoing about the concrete room she was being held in. Her naked, bleeding form shakes with an almost mad glee as she fixes glazed, drugged eyes on the man who is gloating in the corner. “She’s coming for you, you know? She’s going to kill you, and it’s going to be ugly. She’s going to stain those pretty hands red, just like her hair. I really like her hair. It’s like the last light of the sun, flashing red. I like the sun, I like the moon. I love how her face looks in the moonlight.” She shakes her head, letting out another bout of manic glee. 

“Shut up or I will cut your fucking tongue out of that dirty little mouth of yours.” The head of the Ayanami shouts, half rising from his chair. He forces himself down, forces himself to school his features. He was the Ayanami. He was above rising to the bait of such chattel. When this was all done, he would have his revenge and those who wanted Ranma laid low would have their wish. The offers that were made were too good to look past, the new revenue had tempted him into taking actions that he would normally not have.

Perhaps he should just have had the little bitch of a tattletale shot like his first instinct was. Had her family taken and made an example of. But no, those bitches from China had to make him an offer, an attempt to draw out the little whore who had ravaged his family once before. He had listened to them, gone with their plans. And now, he might be facing the consequences of giving in to his greed. 

He was the head of the Ayanami because of the psychotic bitch and that dark shadow that seemed to accompany her. It was because of them that he was sitting at the head of the table, instead of the foot. Perhaps buying off Ranma and Ran would have been a better idea, after all. A nice quiet exchange of money for honor, a buying of service. But no, instead he had listened to their crazy plan and put things into motion. Even the psychotic little bitch they had saddled him with hadn’t been able to do the deed. And now, the Ayanami were paying in blood and bone for his choices.

When this was over and the Tanaka and their little pet whore were dead, maybe he would burn that fucking little village to the ground, and salt the earth with their pulverized bones.

He looks up as the door opens, expecting to see one of the Kuno’s making their bloody return, or one of his men reporting on how things were going at the gate.

He really didn’t want to see who was standing there, dragging the broken and bloody remains of Kodachi behind her like some creature from a horror movie.

The baleful eyes of the bleeding red headed demon before him promised a bloody end as she glanced at the naked woman who has settled into quiet delirium once more.

Death had come for one of them.


	19. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 19: Collection Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things end, and when your time is up, the Reaper comes to collect....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Chapter 19. Collection Notice.

Ranma lets out an almost primal sounding growl as she lets the body of Kodachi Kuno slip from her fingers, starting to stalk towards the head of the Ayanami with slow, menacing steps. She stops as he pulls a gun, and points it not at her, but at Nabiki.

“You know this is just business, right? I’m sure we can make a deal and work all of this out. We are both reasonable people, and understand that this is just how things are in our line of work.” Sohei says, trying to hide the little tremble in his hand that isn’t holding a gun.

“It started as business, then you had to go and make it personal, Sohei.” Ranma says through gritted teeth, her gaze unwavering.

“Look, I am sure that we can work this out. How much is it going to take to make you forget this little incident?” Sohei says as he watches her intently, hoping that his men arrive sooner rather than later.

Ranma points her good arm at him “Your head, on a platter. I should have finished what I started before, now, I am thinking it's time to collect.”

Sohei swallows hard, eyes remaining on Ranma as he says. “How about a trade? I give you the girl, you let me go? That’s fair, right?”

Ranma shakes her head “There is no reason for me to believe that you will not come after her again. You stand to lose too much face if you just let us go. Throw down your gun and I will make it quick. You hurt her, and I promise you I will make you scream for days.”

Sohei starts to sweat, this isn’t how it was supposed to go down. He paid good money for the extra muscle, the Kuno’s alone were outrageous in how much they wanted. And there the queen bitch herself lay at Ranma’s feet. No one should be that good. No one should be that untouchable. He should have bought her off first thing, her or the bitch that was cackling like a mad woman again. He should just pull the trigger, shoot the bitch in the head and then do himself. That would show the little red headed tramp.

The only reason he didn't was, at his core, he was a coward. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to experience what Ranma was sure to do to him. There just didn’t seem to be a good out.

“Fuck it.” He says as he turns his head, lining up the shot. If he was dead, he might as well take the little bitch with him. Sure, what Ranma was sure to do to him was going to be awful, but at least this time, the little psycho bitch would fail.

Ranma moves, pushing herself hard. No way she can make it to Sohei before he takes the shot. Only one option, and it was going to suck. She moves as fast as her battered body will move, putting herself between the gun and Nabiki, gritting her teeth as the shot rings out and she feels the round slam into her right shoulder. As she starts to go down, she throws the syringe that she had palmed at Sohei with enough force to drive it home in his thigh. Ranma rolls as she hits the ground, coming back up to a three point stance as Sohei grips his leg and yells out in pain. 

“You crazy bitch! I’m going to kill you!” Sohei yells as he raises the gun, starting to take a step before his leg gives out and he crashes to the floor. “What...What the fuck! What the fuck is wrong with my body!?”

Ranma slowly stands, and starts to walk towards him. “Kodachi likes her drugs. That was an ampule from a tranquilizer gun loaded with a paralyzing agent, I would guess. She wants her subjects alive and able to feel things, but unable to fight back. She was a real piece of work.” She leans down and takes the gun from his hand.

Sohei looks up, eyes wild with fear. “You can’t kill me! I’m the head of the Ayanami! There will be repercussions! People will come after you and that little bitch of yours!”

Ranma shakes her head as she checks the gun. “I killed your father and your older brothers. And, I need to set an example. You chose the wrong fight, Sohei.”

Two shots ring out, then a metallic clatter as a gun hits the concrete.

A short time later a short figure carrying an unconscious woman wrapped in a blanket makes her slow way out of the wreckage of the backside of the compound. The girls of the Teahouse find Ranma first, Koda and the dark-skinned Amaya sweeping the grounds while Michi tends to the unconscious Tachi. They rush towards her, stopping short at the menacing look they get from Ranma before she recognizes them. 

“You...Have to help ‘Biki, she is in bad shape.” Ranma says before slumping to the ground. 

Koda and Amaya exchange looks, moving over to check on the two injured women before Koda calls Michi to inform her of the condition of their charges. A rapid fire series of questions follows, as the combat medic does her best to assess how they are over the radio before ordering the other two to see about getting them to safety as she prepares to move Tachi herself.

Once word of Sohei’s death starts to spread, the Ayanami quickly lose the will to fight. The surviving members of the Ayanami family make a break for it, scattering to the winds so that they can try to collect the scattered remnants of the family’s power and wealth. The power vacuum that is left behind will quickly fill, as the lesser families start to jostle for the bloody scraps. But that is a worry for another day, as Kyo Tanaka looks over the losses that they have suffered, and sees to the transport of the dead and wounded back to the compound. 

Conspicuously absent are Ranma, Nabiki and the girls of the Teahouse. After a brief search, Kyo calls his men back, pretty sure that if they survived, they are being hidden away someplace safe, at least until they are healthy enough to move.

A few days later….

Konatsu knocks softly on the door to one of the guest rooms reserved for special guests, entering a brief moment later. “You should sleep, Ranma. You will do her no good if you are still recovering yourself.” The mother of the house scolds one of her oldest friends gently.

Ranma sighs, her right arm in a sling, her left hand holding the hand of the restless woman in the bed next to her. “I know, I just don’t want anything else to happen to her. Do we have any idea what Kodachi pumped into her?”

“We have some ideas. It is likely that we will have to treat her body and mind, after what has happened to her. Miss Watanabe will be on call, for when she regains consciousness.” Konatsu assures Ranma, as she settles gracefully on Nabiki’s other side.

“It’s my fault, Konatsu. If I hadn’t dragged her into my world, it’s likely she would not be in the shape she is in now.” Ranma says, biting her bottom lip.

“If this One may be so bold? If you had not protected her, if you had not paid with blood and bodily injury, it is the opinion of this One that Miss Tendo would be dead.” Konatsu fixes Ranma with a baleful gaze.

Shrinking a bit, Ranma sighs and nods. “I know that...But I can’t help but wonder. What if she had found some good cops, and gone into protective custody? What if I hadn’t happened along, would she be injured and possibly hooked on whatever Kodachi filled her with? By the Kami, Konatsu, if I had been just a bit later she would have been dead, or worse.”

“When you are like this, it is hard to make you see reason, Ranma. You are a good person, and you have done much to help our Miss Tendo.” Konatsu says, watching Ranma as she checks on Nabiki.

“How is Tachi doing?” Ranma asks, changing the subject as she shifts a bit.

“She is recovering. She lost an arm and an eye, but against a foe like Tatewaki Kuno? This One thinks those are small prices to pay. Once she has recovered, we will be taking her to Jusenkyo.” Konatsu says as she pours tea for the both of them.

“Did she finally prove herself, then?” Ranma asks, curious.

Konatsu shakes her head. “It is not a matter of proving oneself worthy, but of showing that one is ready to start a new life. We make sure that our Lillies are truly ready for the cost they must pay, for the weight of what the curse means before they are reborn into their true selves. Miss Watanabe insists that she give them all a full battery of tests before we take them to the springs, and that they are truly ready to cast aside who they were. Plus, they must be ready in case they do get changed back to their birth forms. We have yet to find a good way to lock ourselves into our cursed form, but for us it can hardly be called a curse, after all.”

Ranma shakes her head. “So, why exactly did I have to remain in female form, then? I can heal up just as well in my natural form.”

Konatsu fixes Ranma with a look. “And risk you getting changed into your female form while you are still healing, and have stitches? This One does not wish to stitch you up every day because you can’t stay away from cold water.” 

Ranma looks sheepish. “It’s the curse, I tell you. It just happens.”

Konatsu nods, then looks aside. “We can not dissuade you from leaving, can we?”

Ranma sighs and rubs the hand of the woman at her side with her thumb. “It’s better this way. It’s going to take Nabiki a while to recover, and the remnants of the Ayanami want my head. Some of the other Families are unhappy with me, as well. I need to make myself scarce for a while. The police will want to put her back in protective custody, likely give her a whole new life. One without me in it.”

“This One thinks you are being an idiot, Ranma.” Konatsu says as she fixes Ranma with a dark look.

“I probably am, but I would rather die than see her hurt again.” Ranma says sadly.

“So, you think that by hurting her you can prevent more hurt? I thought you were wiser than that, Ranma.” Konatsu says sadly, dropping the mask she almost always wore as the matron of the House.

“You and I both know that I’m just an idiot, when you get to the heart of the matter.” Ranma says.

“And where will you go, Ranma?” Konatsu says in a resigned manner.

“Somewhere quiet, far from everyone. Somewhere I can heal, and tend to my heart and body.” Ranma says quietly.

“It is wrong, walking away from her. She will be quite vexed with you.” Konatsu says sadly.

“I know, but I can’t risk her to just be selfish.” Ranma says as she bows her head.

“No, you will just run from the one good thing you have been graced with. This One thinks you are an idiot.” Konatsu says as she rises, collecting the tea service.

“I know I am, Konatsu. Thank you...For taking care of her.” Ranma says as she bows low.

The next day, Ranma is gone.

Nabiki doesn’t wake up fully until the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> One more chapter, then this story is finished.
> 
> But the tales of Ranma, Nabiki and the Teahouse will not end her.
> 
> I am already starting to work on a tale regarding the Teahouse, and I have plotted out a story for Ranma and Nabiki after the end of this story.
> 
> Expect to see more of Akane, Ukyo, and I look forward to introducing Quang Pu, the daughter of Ranma and Shampoo.
> 
> There are elements of this story that I intend to expand on, and work into other works.
> 
> Between that and the Mirrorverse tales, ontop of Time and Time again, I am going to be a busy writer!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it.
> 
> Stay Frosty!


	20. Yin, Yang, Yakuza chapter 20: Final Notice on Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good stories come to an end, as a final reckoning looms on the horizon...

I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Chapter 20.. Final notice on collection.

When Nabiki opens her eyes, she becomes all too aware of the pain, a burning, hungry pain that seems to fill every vein with pulsing agony. She fixes her gaze on the blurry shape next to her, managing to croak out “Ranma” through the parched wreck of her throat. She groggily reaches towards the figure, feeling her hand being grasped lightly. “Ranma…” She says again, softly.

“I’m sorry, Nabiki Tendo, but Ranma...Is not here.” The woman says softly. 

“W..what do you mean...She isn’t here? Is..is she dead….” She says as the hungry pain seems to flare more.

“No, Ranma is not dead. She left, thinking that she was putting you in more danger. Honestly, it makes me wonder just how many times she was hit on the head. My name is Akiko Watanabe, and I will be helping you put yourself back together. You were in the hands of a sadist who loved torture and drugs for enough time for her to do some damage to you. It’s going to take some time, but we will get through this, together.”

“I..I want Ranma….” Nabiki half sobs, trying to curl in on herself.

“I know, and if possible, we will help you find her again. But first, we need to get you better. You have quite a few people that want to see you, once you are able to handle visitors. For now, I want you to take this and rest, please.” The unusually pale woman with violet eyes says gently, holding a foul-smelling cup to Nabiki’s lips.

After a moment, Nabiki drinks it, shuddering at the taste. “T..That is vile…”

“Oh, I know it is. I make it that way. Now, get some rest and one of us will be here when you wake up. You know it’s odd, you seem oddly familiar to me.” Akiko comments as she gently tucks the middle Tendo in.

“Yeah...you….too…” Nabiki mumbles as she slips once more into a dreamless sleep.

The next month is rough, to put it nicely. While Nabiki tries to deal with the mental issues that being a sadist’s plaything left behind, her body is dealing with withdrawal from the various drugs she was injected with. She cries herself to sleep more often than not, but there is one of the ladies of the Teahouse with her at all times.

The month after that is better, mostly because there was not much room for things to go downhill. She no longer feels the need to shy away from people that she doesn’t know, and loud noises no longer send her into fits. The bodily aches are slowly fading, as the lacerations that criss-cross her body mend.

She is finally cleared to see her family, with Akane and Ukyo being the first ones to come see her, spending hours talking to her, consoling her and giving her the encouragement that she needs. The fact that Akane seems more than willing to hunt Ranma down and kill her for what she did is an odd sort of comfort.

One of her guests is unexpected, as Kyo Tanaka makes his way into her room, accompanied by none other than the Mother of the House, who sits quietly in a corner and doesn’t watch them as they talk.

“Greetings, Tendo-san. I have heard that you are on the mend? I imagine that the ladies of the house are taking good care of you?” Kyo says as he sits at her bedside.

She nods wearily, smiling softly. “They have put the broken toy back together into something that loosely resembles A Nabiki Tendo, yes. And yes, I can’t complain about anything but the taste of Akiko’s concoctions. So, what brings the head of the Tanaka here, of all places?”

He nods as he accepts the cup of tea that is offered to him. “I actually came here looking for you. I have a business proposition.”

She shakes her head, giving him a look. “I have no interest in dealing with any more illegal activities or criminal organizations.”

He holds up his hand, smiling sadly. “I understand, and I would never think of putting you in that kind of position. My father, before he died, wanted the Tanka to start to look into legitimate business, not just as a way to launder money, but as a separate dedicated enterprise. He thought that one day we might have to give up our old ways, or at least have a way to survive without them. You're honest, smart, tough and you have integrity. I want your help, I need someone I can trust completely to monitor the books, to make sure that this business stays on the up and up at all times. I have a bit of money that is not directly related to our usual enterprises, and I want you to oversee it. Take your time, think about it and let me know, if you would.” 

“If...I do this.. Will you help me find Ranma?” Nabiki says, not looking at him.

“I would be willing to do that. The thing is, I don’t know if Ranma wants to be found, Miss Tendo.” Kyo says softly.

“She doesn’t. That is all the more reason for me to find that idiot and beat some sense into them.” Nabiki says, staring at the ceiling.

“Remind me to never upset you, Tendo-san. I think you might be scarier than our dear little firecracker.” Kyo says as he stands. “When you make up your mind, let me know.” He bows slightly and walks out of the room, leaving Nabiki to her thoughts as Konatsu makes her own exit.

Nabiki sighs as she goes back to contemplating the ceiling. She needed information, and she knew of only one person she could ask for it. No matter what it cost her.

“I need to talk to Gosunkugi.” She says, looking towards the wall. 

There is the slightest noise of affirmation and she lays back down, knowing that soon enough Akiko will be back in with one of her vile concoctions.

Soon, she would have the answers she needed, and then she would confront the idiot directly.

A few days later, she had the most unsavory guest of all, one who was present before she even knew he was there. The information broker, looking even more deathly than normal without his Gothic Lolita hanging around.

“You asked for me, Miss Tendo?” He says in that quiet voice of his.

“I need information, and I’m willing to pay to get it.” She says, eyeing him disdainfully.

“You want to know something that no one else will tell you, hrm? Like who was behind the scenes, pulling the strings, perhaps? Who was responsible for what you went through?” He says, looking even more ghoulish.

“I want to know where Ranma is. I know you know, you are in the business of knowing things that no one knows.” She says, gripping her bed sheets tightly. “I’m willing to pay...an hour.”

He cocks an eyebrow and blinks. “An hour? Are you sure about that, Miss Tendo?”

“One hour is what I’m offering for the location of Ranma.” She states again, staring at him.

“Then...We have a deal, Miss Tendo….Can I call you Nabiki? I like to use the names of all my...Special clients. Makes it all feel more….Personal.” Gos says with a leer.

She nods, watching him then sighs and looks towards the ceiling. “I can’t pay you right now, you understand…. But I always pay back my debts.”

“Oh, I am aware, and I will call in the debt when it is a bit more….Convenient.” He says.

She looks towards him, and the odd little creep is gone just as silently as he came.

“Ranma, you really owe me for this….” She mutters.

It has been six months, and she finally has a clean bill of health along with the information from Gosunkugi. It seems that Ranma has been holed up on some private island in the Mediterranean to heal up. She is glad for that, it will make beating him up a bit more satisfactory.

She makes the arrangements, calling in her favor from Kyo to arrange transportation. She even gets herself a quite unexpected bodyguard, compliments of the Teahouse. Everything is in place, it seems. Now, all that is left to do is find the stupid idiot and beat some sense into him or her, depending on the weather.

A week later, on a secluded private island that is little more than a speck on a map, Ranma is laying out on the beach topless, wearing a pair of men’s swim trunks. She watches the sea plane coming in to land with a cocked eyebrow as she checks on the gun strapped underneath her beach chair.

When the plane pulls up to the dock, the pilot hops out to tie them off, followed immediately by a tall woman who would fit the bill of being a classic beauty, if not for the simple eye patch that covers her left eye, and the fact that the right sleeve of her kimono hangs empty. At her hip is an elegant sword in a delicately lacquered sheath. She sweeps the area with her one eye, then turns and holds her hand up to the passenger who is climbing out next.

Ranma feels her breath catch in her throat as he chest is suddenly tight. Nabiki steps out of the plane wearing a simple backless dress, the elaborate phoenix tattooed across her back visible for a moment as she turns to look back into the plane before walking purposefully down the dock and towards her.

She doesn’t even really notice when Akane and Ukyo get out of the plane, watching the events unfolding with an intense look in their eyes. She finds herself standing without thinking about it, moving towards Nabiki before her mind can stop the actions of her heart.

“Nabiki! What...what are you doing here? Why did you come here?” Are the words that slip from her lips without thinking, as she cringes.

Nabiki pins Ranma in place with a piercing stare as she strides towards her former bodyguard. The slap that follows sounds like a gunshot, and probably feels like one to the dumbfounded redhead. The kiss that follows almost immediately afterwards definitely leaves Ranma stunned as she finds herself looking into intense brown eyes.

“If you ever do something this stupid again, I’m going to let Akane kill you. No, I will let her COOK for you, THEN kill you.” She says in a low, dangerous tone of voice.

Ranma swallows hard, unable to move as she feels those intense brown eyes boring into her. “Now, you can say one thing. It better be the right thing, or I’m leaving.” She says.

Ranma hesitates, then squares her slim shoulders, ignoring the fact she is giving everyone a very good show as she takes Nabiki’s hand in hers. “Nabiki, I’m sorry I was an idiot. I won’t do it again. Please….Don’t leave.” She looks down, knowing the tears that are escaping her eyes are all too real.

“You are an idiot...But...that said..I want you to be MY idiot. You have no idea what I had to go through to get to you. You owe me, Ranma.” She says as she looms over the smaller woman.

Ranma almost meekly nods, swallowing nervously.

“Seriously, never again. We get through things together, or we don’t get through them at all, got it?” Nabiki pokes Ranma hard in her ample chest.

“Yes, Nabiki….Whatever you want, Nabiki….” Ranma says, backing off just a bit.

Nabiki sighs and pulls Ranma in for another soul-searing kiss, then rests her forehead against the shorter woman’s. “Never again, Ranma. I mean it.”

“I know ‘Biki. Never again, I promise.” Ranma says as she wraps her arms tighter around the taller woman.

“Good. Now, let's go talk to Akane before she comes over and kills you on principle. And please, put a top on. I don’t need the pilot to be unable to fly.” Nabiki says as she laces her fingers into Ranma’s after the busty redhead puts her top on.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Ranma asks quietly.

“No, but I think that we might want Akane and Ukyo to be able to get back to the mainland. I, for one, want to have a very loud, very intense conversation with you. Hot and cold water might be involved.” Nabiki says, not looking over at the suddenly blushing redhead.

It was good to be back together.

//Fin!//

*A/N*

This ends Ying, Yang, Yakuza! 

But, expect more of this tale, and of this world!

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps is just the first!

I have plans for others set in the Y3 world, including the further adventures of various characters, and the future for our little pair. Expect fights, feuds, and family!

I want to introduce his daughter with Shampoo soon….

Probably in a split piece.

We shall see!

Thank you again for reading! I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing!

PS-I might eventually be tying this more fully into my multiverse-spanning tale that starts with Broken Mirrors, and includes Reforging the Broken Sword (which is it’s OWN continuity)

Stay Frosty!

**Author's Note:**

> I have long been a fan of this pairing, it in so many ways makes more sense than Akane and Ranma, on a personality level at least. If nothing else, I like to see the side that Nabiki tends to bring out in Ranma. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please comment and review if you wish.


End file.
